Black and White
by AmyC103
Summary: It should be black and white.Two very different things. Their love was never ment to be,yet it is.It's there and they are fighting for it.Praying the other "kind" wont get involved. He is willing to do anything to keep her. She the same. VampireFic GaaSak
1. Chapter 1

**Well, heres my new story guys!!! I'll give you a small summery, then it will be the first chapter!!**

** It should have been black and white. The line between the two clear as day is to night. But, it didn't work out that way. They became friends, his first, and her best. Something tragict happened in her life, he is trying to fix her heart, while trying to win it without knowing himself. She wants to be with him, but the others wont allow it. They say he is a monster, that he will kill her the first chance he gets. She finds out something startling about him and his family, then about her other friends that were trying to rip them apart. Now she understands.... but will it be enough?**

**okay, that was reeeeaaalllllyyy bad... but, here you go!!!!!!!!**

**Black and White, Chapter one.**

"This is where you can stay." I looked into the small room. There was a bed, desk, and lamp. That was it. "When you're ready, Sakura, I want to take you shopping. Your mother said that you haven't been to a city this big before." I looked over at my cousins wife and smiled.

"Nope."

"Well, since you are going to be living here, you're going to need a few things to make this room yours." She gave me a quick smile before continuing. "Alright, I'll let you get settled. Just call if you need anything." She smiled and left me alone.

I sighed and wheeled my two suitcases over to the bed, setting them by the end. I grabbed my shower things and a new change of clothes, then crossed the hall to where Taya said that bathroom was. I looked at myself in the full body length mirror as I undressed. I have my mothers pink hair, but mine was more bright. There was some glitch in my mothers side of the family, making all of us females have some kind of pink hair. Most of them just have streaks, but mother and I have full out pink hair, but hers is pale, and mine is like freaking neon! I have my father's bright green eyes, an odd color that only we and my great grandfather have. I have unusually pale skin, I never have tanned in my life, not even using one of those tanning bed things. I'm the only one with that. I have the figure of a model, or says mom and dad. Long legs, perfectly sculpted stomach and back, C cup breasts, and a normal face. Mom says I have the most beautiful face out of anyone she's ever met, but isn't that what all mother's say to their daughters?

There was a almost invisible scar that ran down my side. Got to love getting in car accidents with your older brother because you were fighting over what CD to play next.

I quickly got into the steaming shower, sighing as the hot water hit my skin. The smell of cherries filled the air as I rubbed shampoo into my mid back length pink hair. Pictures of my family filled my head as I washed my body and hair, I already missed all of them. Dad and his stupid jokes, mom and her burnt food... well, maybe I don't miss that as much. And my older brother and his booming music, bad eating habits, and trashy girlfriends. Again, not something I would miss much.

I came to live with my cousin, mothers side, in the Fire country. Konoha to be exact. It was to get away for awhile. Mother said that I needed to leave, to get some fresh air, away from everyone and everything. That I needed to get away from all of the watchful stares. After the... incident... everyone watched me, trying to place me in the same category as my friend. Hoping that I would be like her, they wanted me to leave. So, I did. I didn't fight when mom handed me the plane tickets and told me to pack. I didn't say a word, but now I regret it. I miss them. I miss mom. I miss my old friends. I miss my damn dog that I hate!

I shut off the water and took a few deep breaths as I wrapped in a fluffy towel that was under the sink. I needed to calm down before my anger took over like it had on the plane. Not a pretty thing to see.

I quickly dressed into my loose black jeans, fishnet long sleeve shirt, with a blood red tank top over that. I brushed my hair out, putting it up into a messy bun with a black clip. I inspected my black nails for any chip in the polish that I would need to fix, then grabbed my eyeliner and put on a think layer under my eyes. I added some red lipstick and red eyeshadow before I picked all of my stuff up, hanging the wet towel over the shower rod before leaving the room. Twenty minutes, new record.

I walked down the stairs as I shoved my black wallet with a bleeding heart on the front of it in my back pocket, making sure the chain with hooked to it. My cousin, Sachio, was sitting in the living room watching the news, his year old daughter sleeping in his arms. He smiled at me when I passed him to get to the kitchen, I gave him a small wave, bending down to kiss Asa's head. Taya was in the kitchen, counting her cash. She looked up and smiled when I came in.

"Ready?" I nodded, giving her a once over. It was only the second time I've ever met her.

Taya was a small girl, my hight. She was very skinny, but I knew well how strong she is. I've seen her drop my cousin flat on his ass before, and my cousin isn't no foot fairy. He's a big guy. She had on a gray tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She has light brown hair, pulled up into a low pony tail. Her hair would reach her shoulder blades if she had it down, but it was to hot for that. We both walked to the door and slipped on our shoes, hers being a pair of those Ughs, mine a pair of black and white convers.

– –

"See anywhere you want to go?"

We were walking in the _huge_ mall. It hadn't taken long to get here, maybe five-ten minutes from their house. I've never been in a building in my life that was this big. I was staring up at the glass dome roof, looking back at her with a grin.

"Wow." I said, taking a small glance at the many stores that were around me. "There." I pointed to a store that had a sign out front of it saying "Hot Topic". She nodded and we both walked over.

After getting things there, we went to a whole bunch of other stores, some I couldn't even remember the name. My cash supply was dwindling, and fast. I could feel my arms starting to cramp from carrying the heavy bags, Taya was complaining saying we should have brought Sachio along, just to carry the bags. I laughed and we went to get something to eat. The food was good, but I stared at her sushi with disgust. She seemed to love it, but I just shivered.

"You should try it!" She said, pushing one of the little things towards me with her chopsticks. I glared at the little fish thing.

"Yucky." I said, taking a bite of my noddles. "Yummy!" I smiled and took another bite. I haven't had this much fun with anyone in some time. It was good to get out and just shop. Act like a normal teenager. I've always been good at acting. Sometimes to good for my own liking. Sure, I got away with just about anything, but sometimes I didn't want to. It would be nice to be yelled at from my mother once in a while, or have my i-pod taken away, or something. That, you could say, was not normal.

– –

We finished our little (cough long cough) shopping trip and headed back to the house, the same house I would now be staying in for the rest of my high school years. That's three years in this house. I'm in tenth grade, and I already couldn't wait to get out.

When we got back, Taya helped me take everything up to my new room, and then left to go see her baby. I unpacked what was in my suitcases and then put away all of my new clothes that I had just bought. Almost everything in my closet was either black, dark blue, red, or gray. I nodded to myself and then went over to the boxes that sat on my bed, things that were waiting for me to set them up.

I took out my lava lamp and set it on the desk, plugging it into the wall and turning it on. I finished putting everything away as I waited for it to heat up, I loved watching the bubbles of what ever it is go up and down, it's hypnotizing. I set my lap top from home down on the desk next to my lava lamp and opened it, typing in my password. I waited for everything to come up before clicking open my AIM. My three best friends from home are on. Katie was the first to message me.

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: HEEEYY!!!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Hey!!! _

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: OMG!! HOW IS IT THERE??!?!?!!?_

_PartyChickYaKnowIt:oops, forgot to take off the caps lock!! XD_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Wow Katie, wow... lol! Its... kk, I guess.. nothing like home. Taya took me shopping, got some new threads! lol._

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: SWEET!! lol GOSH is it boring here without u!! _

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Mom in the room?_

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: … yup... she says hi! lol _

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Hey! *waves_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: brb_

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: kk!!! _

I clicked on the next box that had just popped up. It was from my second best friend, Harley. Katie was my third, or tied with Harley for second. It's confusing really, they all seemed tied for second.

_SkiTillYouDie: Hey girl! What's up?_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Nothing really. I was just talking with Katie. How's everything back home?_

_SkiTillYouDie: It's all good, we REALLY miss you though!! I wish you were still here!!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: You know I had to leave.... but, anyway, Britt still being a bitch?_

Brittany used to be my number one best friend, then one day, she just changed. She stopped talking to us and hung out with the "popular" crowd. She even went as far as dating some guy that our friend had dated behind her back. That friend was Kristen. She'd my number one best friend. Kristen was devastated when she found out, and Brittany just kept rubbing it in even more. I still don't get why Brittany did that.

_SkiTillYouDie: Yup, she is. Katie and I saw her in the mall the other day, and she "tripped" and spill her soda all over Katie's new white jeans. The stain was so bad she had to throw them out! I pushed her into a trashcan after that! 0=) _

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: wat a bitch... nice Harley! Ha! That should teach her!_

_SkiTillYouDie: I went to see Kristen yesterday. I gave her new flowers, and told her you say hi. I hope you don't mind._

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Not at all. Red roses, right?_

_SkiTillYouDie: Couldn't forget if I tried! …hey, you kk and everything? _

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: ...yea, I'm fine. No worries! =) Um, I have to go though, Taya wants help with dinner. Um, Dani's trying to message me, tell her I said hey and sorry?_

_SkiTillYouDie: Sure, no prob! Love ya!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Same ;)_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: logged off at 6:34pm._

I quickly closed out of the AIM window and brought up my e-mail, there was one from mom. I knew it was wrong to lie, but I hated it when they asked me if I was okay. If I said "no", then they would ask what's wrong and "try" to fix it. But if I said "yes", then they wouldn't know what to say, and would end up talking about the one thing that I don't want to talk about. I quickly told mom how it was here, then shut down my computer. I stared at the lava lamp for a few minutes, then left my room.

Sachio was sitting on the couch, watching TV, like always. I could hear Taya in the kitchen, and Asa was crawling towards me. I smiled and picked her up, blowing on her belly, making that funny fart noise. She started giggling and patted my cheeks with her tiny hands. I kissed her forehead and carried her with me as I went into the kitchen.

"Like everything you got?" Taya asked, only looking up from what she was doing long enough to see who was coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah." I sat down in a chair at the table and held Asa close as I looked into her hazel eyes, the same eyes Taya has. Her hair was a brown color, small pink streaks showing here and there. "A real Hanuro, huh?" I whispered to myself. She giggled again and clapped her hands, I bounced her on my knee.

– –

"Sakura? Sakura, you need to get up or you'll be late for school!" Sachio shook my shoulder, but I just rolled over with a groan, tucking my legs up to my chest. I had barely slept at all that night, and I wanted more sleep. "Get up!" Sachio grabbed my foot from under the blankets and pulled, causing me to scream and fall off the foot of the bed. I gasped and looked up at my laughing cousin, fire burning in my emerald eyes.

I let out a small scream as I jumped up and chased after him, pouncing when I reached him. We both fell to the floor, him laughing, me screaming as I tried to choke him. I was currently banging his head against the floor.

"Ah, guys?" We both stopped, and slowly looked up at Taya. Asa yawned from her place on her mother's hip, Taya was glaring at us. I smiled and quickly got off, running back to my room, slamming, and locking, the door before I went over to my closet, I'd have to remember that for later. Lock door before going to sleep.

I picked out the first thing my hands grabbed, a pair of loose black pants with many chains, a black jacket with a lime green dragon spiraling up the back, and a black belly shirt. I got dressed quickly, then went over to my suitcase and pulled out a tiny box. Katie, Harley, and Danielle had spent their allowances to get me a few things. I pulled out my diamond belly ring and put it in, then I hooked our red white and black paper clip friendship necklace around my neck, pulling my pink hair out of it. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail and let my bangs frame my face, how Kristen had showed me to do it. Lastly, I took out my gold bracelets and slipped them on my arms, Kristen had the same ones on right now, we had boughten them together about a year ago.

Once I put on my eyeliner, I left the room and followed the smell of bacon down to the kitchen. I saw my backpack was by the door, probably Taya put it there, I had left it in the living room. I went into the kitchen to see Sachio feeding Asa, and Taya putting eggs on a plate for me. I smiled and thanked her when she handed me the plate, and a fork. I sat down at the table and started eating, watching as Asa made a mess of the small amount of eggs Sachio had given her. She threw them at her dad, making him grumble something naughty under his breath. I couldn't hold back the laugh that came from my lips.

Once the numbers on the clock read 7:30am, I put my plate in the sink and went to the door, Sachio close behind in uniform, wiping eggs from his face as he grabbed his white hat from above the coat hangers. Sachio is apart of the Marines, so he had to ware his uniform. Not something I wanted people to see on my first day there. I'm living with an army dude, how dreamy huh? No. He's my cousin, and I don't want people drooling over him. But, he, and Taya, the little devil, insisted that he gives me a ride and makes sure that I get my schedule okay and everything. We went down to his car and got in, and we were off.

I stared out the window as he drove, digging in my bag for my i-pod. I put in my ear buds once I found it and turned it up as loud as it would go as I watched all of the different shops pass by. It took about twenty minutes to get to the school, if I walked tomorrow, I'd be there in about an hour, maybe less if I didn't get distracted by a shop. There wasn't many people there, considering it wasn't even 8 yet, when the school starts. But, enough people were there to begin the rumors of me and my cousin, about my hair. and enough girls to try and flirt with him as we passed. I hit one of the girls hard with my shoulder, ignoring the look Sachio gave me. We finally made it to the office, a bunch of girls trailing behind, and a few boys.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The women behind the desk in the office wasn't like the others, she wasn't drooling over my cousin. She gets a bonus point. She had short black hair, and a small pig, yes pig, was curled up in a doggy bed next to her desk.

"This is Hanuro Sakura." Sachio pointed to me, taking off his bright white hat. That thing was more neon then my pink hair. "She is starting here today."

"Ah, yes. Sakura, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shizune, the principles assistant. Tsuande-sama is in a meeting at the moment, but I'm sure you can meet her later." Shizune shuffled through a pile of the papers and then pulled one out, holding it out to me. "This is your schedule, and heres a map of the school. The gym is in the second building outside, it's easy enough to find. If you have any trouble, just come here and I can show you where to go." She gave me a warm smile, but I wasn't looking at her, I was reading over my classes.

"I'll pick you up after school, Sakura. Have fun." Sachio kissed the top of my head and left, I just watched him go. Ha. I'm walking home.

I walked towards the door, and left the office, not looking back at the kind lady. My heart was thundering to hard in my chest to hear the girl yell for me to move out of her way, and soon I was knocked down to the floor. I looked up to see a girl with long blond hair glaring down at me with the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen. She was brushing off her shoulder like there was dirt on it, that's when I realized she was the one who had knocked me down, on purpose, to get me to move out of her way. I glared.

"Next time, get out of my way, _freak_." She said the last word slowly, her perfectly white teeth grazing her bottom lip as she said it. I pushed myself up off the floor and got close to her face. We were the same hight.

"Push me again, _pig_, and I'll make you're face look as bad as your hair." I pushed her backwards then walked past her, slamming my shoulder into hers as I did, she let out a small yelp of pain and I could feel her glaring holes into my back.

– –

To say I'm lost... well.. that'd be exactly right. The second bell has already rung, and I'm standing in the middle of a hallway reading my map, trying to figure out which way to go. I thought I was going the right way, but now, I have no clue.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see a man, most likely a teacher, standing in front of me. His hair was sticking up in the air, and a mask was covering more then half of his face, and he had a handkerchief over one of his eyes. "Let me see..." He took a small glance at my paper and smiled at me, I could only tell he was smiling by the way his eye crinkled. "Just as I thought. You are the new girl in my homeroom. I'm Kakashi-sensei. My class is this way." He turned around and started walking the way, I'm guessing, he had just come from. There was no other way that he could have come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter! I have this up MUCH sooner then I thought I would!! Well, enjoy!!! **

**Review after please!!**

Chapter 2!

The man that was walking in front of me had his nose stuck in a orange book, it's the same kind my brother reads. I just rolled my eyes and turned my i-pod back on. We ended up on the whole other side of the school, and I was beginning to wonder why he had been where I was if his class was way over here.

"You might want to stay here for a second..." I heard him say, I turned my i-pod down and watched as he entered the room, and was pelted with books and a few shoes. He was making up some excuse, then waved me into the room. "See? I wasn't lying! This is Hanuro Sakura, this is her first day." I walked in the room and stepped over the pile of books.

"_Freak._"

I glanced towards the front row, and sure enough, there was that blond bitch from earlier. I glared at her, not really listening to what Kakashi was saying, but I was aware that he was telling me to take a seat in the back row. I started walking towards the seat he had pointed to. The blond girl smirked to her friends, then stuck her leg out in the aisle, trying to trip me. I saw it, and just stepped right on her leg, getting a satisfying yelp of pain from her. I took my seat in the corner, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Alright class, welcome to honors History. We will be doing a few projects this year, so there will be some partners that I will pick. So don't get your hopes up. But for now, have fun with what ever you want." Kakashi waved his hand in the air, and people started moving around, going to talk with friends about the summer that had just passed.

Great, I thought, feeling the heat that was pouring down on my seat. I glared up at the heater that was right above me, this year was already going to suck, I could tell. I took my music out of my jacket pocket and placed it on the desk, taking off my jacket and tossing it on top of my bag.

"What a slut..."

"She's hot..."

"Damn..."

Only a few of the many whispers from all of the people that were watching me, and now moving to come and stand near my desk. I just turned up my music and ignored all of the people that were staring/trying to talk to me/drooling. I really don't see what the big fuss is about, everyone at my old school, minus a few of my friends, have the same body. Maybe even a little skinnier. I like to work out, so I'm not half as skinny as some of the girls at my school, I have the muscle to power some hits if someone gets in my way.

"Hey _freak, _I'm talking to you!" Someone pulled one of my buds out of my ear, my eyes slowly opened to glare at, well, non other then the blond bitch herself! "Who do you think you are? Ignoring me like that." She scoffed and brushed her perfectly cut blond bangs to the side of her face, both of her clear blue eyes glaring down at me. She kinda reminds me of Barby...

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to let you know a few of the rules that we have here." She gave me a surgery smile, it dripped venom. "One, you answer when you are spoken to, got it? Two, when I tell you do to do something, you do. No questions asked. Three, see him over there?" She pointed to the one of the only boys that wasn't over by my desk. He had black hair, that resembled and chickens ass if you ask me, and he was staring out the window. "He's _mine_. Stay away, or I will have you taken care of." Her threat was clear, but it only made me smile. Such an amateur.

"Listen here, _Barby_. No one tells me what to do. I don't answer to anyone. Especially some pig like you. Get out of my face, or I will remove you." I stood up as I spoke, we were so close that our noses were almost brushing. I could see her face coloring with embarrassment from being so close to me like this, but I kept my glare on. Her eyes were darting to the people that were standing around us, the ones that were now whispering about how I would kick her ass. She didn't seem to like them saying she was going to lose, because she got on her tippy toes, gaining two inches on me as her clear blue eyes hardened.

"The name's Yamanaka Ino, pinkie!" Then, oh then, she did the worst thing anyone could ever do to me when I'm mad. She pushed me. I fell backwards, falling over the chair that was attached to the desk. I landed in an awkward position on the other side, my back hurt from hitting the chair on the way down. Ino was smirking down at me, her eyes held victory, something that she shouldn't assume with me. Everyone was laughing, pointing and laughing. I felt like I was in elementary school still.

"Bitch!" I growled, pushing myself up. Once I was up, I pulled back my fist and let it fly into her jaw, sending her back a few feet. She screamed and held her bleeding, and crooked, nose. "Don't _ever_ push me." I said, pushing her backwards, she fell over a chair, just like I had, but she yelped in pain.

"Enough." Kakashi was suddenly between us, holding me back by a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up at him, I was glaring down at the crying girl on the floor. People started swarming around her, asking if she was okay and other stuff like that. "Karin, take miss Yamanaka to the nurses office. Sakura, office, now." I pushed Kakashi's arm away from me and went over to my bag, grabbing it along with my jacket. I waited until the crying girl and the one that was helping her left the room. "Now, Sakura."

"If you don't want me beating the shit out of her, I suggest you shut the fuck up and let her leave before me." I sat down in my seat, putting my i-pod back on. No one moved, but I could feel all of their eyes on me. I took a quick glance around the room, and I was right, every single pair of eyes was on me. But only one pair caught my eye.

There was a boy, he was sitting in the back row in the other corner. His eyes held nothing, they were blank. No surprise, no fear, no hate, nothing that the other students in the room have. The eyes are a pupil less jade color. His flaming red hair was falling gently over the thick black rims that was around the strange eyes, his skin pale like mine, maybe even more white. He wore all black and a golden chain hung from his neck. From where I was, it looked as if he wasn't breathing, he was as still as a stone.

I got up and left.

– –

Shizune kept glancing over at me, her eyes always full of fear. She would then glance at Ino, who was sitting on the other side of the room glaring at me. Then she went back to what ever she was typing on her computer, then glance at us again.

"Sakura, what did you do now?" I flinched slightly and looked up to see Sachio walking into the room, taking his neon white hat from his freshly buzzed hair. "Didn't I tell you to stay _out_ of trouble?" He sighed, sitting in the chair next to me. I shrugged, staring at my feet. A gave Ino a quick glance, she was staring wide eyed at my cousin, hearts started forming in her eyes. "Well?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"She started it."

Sachio rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, he was slumping in his seat, wrinkling his uniform. I smirked, it was rare that he dared wrinkle his perfect uniform. "But, from what I heard from the call I got, you through the first punch."

"True. But I also through the ending punch, and the ending push. Hey, she started it by pushing me, she could have just got out of my face. But no, she had to be all big and mighty and push me. And now, she's embarrassed because she got beat up by the _new kid_. Am I right Ino?" I looked over at the girl who was now glaring at me with red stained cheeks. She was still holding a towel to her nose, just encase it started bleeding again.

"Sakura..." He sighed. "Your mom's going to kill me, you know that right? What's going to happen when she hears that you got in a fight on your first day, well? She's going to think she has to come down here to set you straight. And, don't get me wrong, I love my aunt, but I would rather her stay out of my ass." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Just be glad you ain't her kid." He smiled at me, rolling his eyes like I had.

"Mr. Hanuro?" We both looked up to see a blond women coming out of the office behind Shizune's desk. She was beautiful, boobs a little to big, but she was beautiful, and I also took note to how her sea foam eyes were hard and cold.

"Yes, ma'am." Sachio stood and held his hat to his chest, just like a good uniform guy. I stood up next to him and followed the both of them into a room, where a man with blond hair was leaving, walking over to his daughter that was staring after us. Tsunade-sama pointed to the two seats that were in front of her desk, and we both took a seat. Sachio sitting up straight, me slouching as much as possible without falling on the floor.

Tsuande sat at her desk, resting her chin on her laced fingers as she took the both of us in. I stared out the window that was behind her, not meeting her eyes. "I understand that Sakura is your cousin, is that correct, Mr. Hanuro?"

"Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes. He's such a dork.

"And she is living with you because..." Her voice trailed off, expecting an answer from him.

"Because I can." I grumbled, my eyes narrowing as I finally met her eyes.

"She is living with me because of an incident that happened at her old home. Sakura's mother asked me if I would be willing to look after her daughter until Sakura feels she is comfortable enough to return home."

"And this incident would be?"

"Nothing that we need to tell you about. I'm living with him, get over it. Stop trying to get into business that doesn't involve you." I snapped, sitting up in my seat, full out glaring at the women who just stared back at me calmly.

"Sakura, behave." Sachio said, giving me a quick side glance. "She is still very touchy about what happened. It would be best not to ask about it." Tsunade nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. It only added to my anger. Why people felt the need to help those that don't want help is beyond me. I hate it.

"Well, Sakura, I will have to give you detention for the rest of the week. That's the minimal that I can give out for fights." Tsuande leaned back in her chair, still staring at me. "You will meet in the cafeteria after the second bell. I expect to see you there."

"She will be there, Tsunade-sama, I can assure you that." Sachio gave me a stern glance as he said that, I just rolled my eyes and got up, leaving the room.

Shizune handed me a late pass for my second class and I left the office, not bother to say good-bye to my cousin. I walked down the halls to room number 65, my English class. I opened the door and walked in on the teacher giving a speech, and once again, everyone's eyes were on me. I handed the man with long white hair my pass, and he gave me a book, then told me to find a seat. I picked the one by the window. There was one person still staring at me, I could feel her eyes. I turned in my seat and glared at the girl in the back row, freezing at seeing her eyes. They were just like that boys from my last class. The same color, but she had pupils. Her blond hair was short, and pulled back into four pig tails on the back of her head. She wore thick make-up, but not like the thick dark circles that were on the red heads.

Her lips had purple lipstick, her eyes with purple eyeshadow. She had on black eyeliner with a few sparkles around her eyes. Her skin wasn't that pale, she had a small tan, she wasn't anywhere near as pale as me, she was a lot darker, but still pale, if that makes any sense. She had on a purple tank top, with a jean Minnie skirt, sparkled purple fish net tights on her legs, leading to her black combat boots.

I looked away after a few seconds, shaking my head as I looked out the window. No way were they related. But... those eyes... I couldn't get them out of my head. I've never seen something like them before. The color was so... odd. It wasn't a jade, but more of a sea foam color now that I've had a better look. I shook my head slightly and looked down at the book that was sitting in front of me, my face paled. I picked up the orange book with a raised eyebrow and looked over at the teacher.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Are you serious?" I dropped the book on the floor and kicked it towards the front of the room. "The detail in those books suck. It's not even worth reading." Everyone in the room gasped, staring at me, or at the teacher, who's eye was twitching.

"And you know something that is better then Icha-Icha?"

I reached into my bag and took out a blue book, setting it on my desk, putting my finger on it. "If you want to read something good, read this." The teacher slowly walked over to my desk and picked up the book. "It has pictures and everything." I smirked, seeing him slowly open it. Blood started dripping down his nose and he closed it.

"I'll just borrow this for a few... weeks or so... FREE TIME CLASS!" He yelled and ran from the room, the book open in his hands, and giggling like a little girl who's crush just winked at her. I rolled my eyes and took out a pad of blank paper, along with a pencil.

"You do know who he is, right?" I looked up to see the girl with the four pig tails sitting backwards in the seat in front of me. She had a small smirk on.

"Yup. Jiraiya-sensei, the one who wrote those suck-ish books." I went back to sketching a random drawing of a tree. I could see the girl nodding, her smirk bigger.

"I'm Temari." She held out her hand, I looked up and shook it.

"Sakura."

"So, where did you get that book?" She asked after a few seconds, watching me draw the damaged tree with lightening bolts in the sky.

"My brother was "inspired" by Jiraiya, so decided to right his own." I smirked and glanced at her, she had an evil smile. "Want a copy?" She nodded. I reached in my bag and pulled out another blue book. "I didn't give it to you."

"Never said you did." she smirked, opening the book. "My brother will love this. It's his birthday tomorrow. Kankuro is one of the biggest perverts there is." She glanced across the room when the door opened. I watched as her back stiffened, her whole body seemed to turn to stone. "I've got to go." she whispered, standing and moving back to her own seat. I watched her go, then looked down to the front of the room, that guy that Ino pointed out as "hers" stood there, staring at me. I glanced back at Temari, her nose was stuck in the book. Brother my ass.

– –

I ate outside during lunch. I didn't want to have to deal with all the stares of the people who would mark me by who I sit with. So, I sat by myself under a tree. I slowly ate my lunch, consisting of a bottle of soda and a sandwich Taya put in my bag before I got up this morning. She's to nice, I decided. I would need to ask her why.

"Hey!" I looked up to see a boy with bright yellow hair coming towards me. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned, showing a mouth full of perfectly white teeth. Was everyone here so perfect? "You're new here, right?" His eyes were a brighter blue then that Ino girls, and his were warmer.

"Yeah. Hanuro Sakura." I gave him a soft smile. The boy sat down next to me and smiled.

"Are you having a fun time yet?"

I could feel my eyebrow raise. "Fun...? Yeah, you could say that..." I smirked. "I've broken some bitches nose, that's my kinda fun." His eyes seemed to harden slightly.

"You mean Ino?" I nodded. "She's my sister. Step sister really, I don't find what you did "fun" at all." My smirk drifted as his eyes took on a glare like look, though his smile was still in place.

"Sorry you see it that way." I shrugged. "I had fun." I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, waiting to see how he would react.

"Ino can be mean, but that doesn't mean you have to- what is that horrible smell?!" I opened my eyes to see him covering his nose, waving at the air. "Kami!"

"I... don't smell anything." I sniffed the air, all I could smell were the flowers not to far away. What's he talking about? I asked myself, feeling my eyebrows knit together.

"It smells like... like- Sabaku." A growl came from the boy next to me, I jumped at the noise, staring at the blond with big eyes.

"Huh?" He was glaring at something a little way away, and when I looked I saw a man in black, with a black sock hat walking towards up, a smirk clear on his lips, his purple face paint making his sea foam eyes and pale skin stand out more.

"Hey, Uzumaki." The man smirked, his hands were deep in his pants pocket, I could tell that I'm missing something, but the way Naruto growled.

"What do you want?" I swear Naruto's ocean blue eyes had swirls of red leaking into them. I gasped and tried to get a closer look, but Naruto brought his hand up to his face to rub his temples, blocking my view of them.

"No need to get so worked up. I just came over to say hello to the new girl." The man in black stopped a few feet from me. I recognized the same eyes, Temari and that guy from my history class... there had to be a family resemblance with them... you don't just see those colored eyes everyday. I stared at the man in black for a few seconds, giving him another quick once over. His eyes were small, the white of his eyes over took the sea foam, making them look really small, and the black hat that pushed his brown hair into his face didn't help make them look bigger.

Naruto stood, standing rather close to me, I looked up at him, he was still smiling, but was now full out glaring at the man in black. "I got here first, Kankuro. You can talk to her later."

"Why can't I talk to both of you?" I asked, sitting up with my arms behind my head. The man in black, Kankuro, tilted his head to the side, giving me a quick glance before looking back at Naruto.

"Yes, why can't we all just talk?"

Naruto coughed, but I heard the growl that he was trying to hide. "I'll see you later, Sakura." He bent down to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, his breath rolling over my skin. I pushed him away and rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah." I said, my face scrunched up. Kankuro was chuckling softly as the blond walked away, glancing back at me with a worried look.

"Hey, I'm Kankuro." he smiled down at me, two sharp teeth poking out of his lips. He looked like my old cat from back home, and the two lumps in his hat made it look like he has cat ears. I smiled back.

"Sakura."

"Well, I'll see you later then." He gave a small wave and started walking away. I stared with a confused look. What was that all about? I tried to shake the weird feeling from my limbs by standing and stretching, but it didn't go away.

The bell rang, time for gym.

– –

"What... the... hell?" I had just walked into the gym with my bag of clothes hanging over my shoulder. There were to guys in the center of the gym, one my age, and one a teacher. They were hugging and jumping up and down, saying, what I'm guessing, was each others name. I could already see the sunset background starting to form.

"You get used to it." A small giggle came from behind me. I moved to the side and looked to see a girl with two brown buns on her head, and another girl with long dark purple-blue hair and lavender eyes. "That's Gai-sensei and Lee. They always do that." The girl with buns smirked, the other girl giggled. "I'm TenTen, and that's Hinata."

"Sakura."

"Y-your new r-right?" Hinata said, a smile on her face, her cheeks were tinged with a slight pink color.

"Yeah." We all walked into the girls locker room.

"That's cool. I've heard about you." TenTen smiled, stripping off her red Chinese style shirt.

"Y-you broke Ino's nose." Hinata giggled.

"Finally someone else thinks its funny! I thought I was the only one!" I pulled off my red belly shirt and replaced it with a black one, exactly the same, just a different color. "That Naruto kid was going to rip my head off when I told him I thought it was funny."

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata whispered, her face going red.

"Hinata's had a crush on him for a few years." TenTen whispered, pulling on a pair of black short shorts. "But, I'd stay away from him, he had anger problems."

"No kidding. When that Kankuro guy came over to say hi he started growling and everything."

"You mean, they didn't get in a fight?" TenTen seemed surprised. "That's a first. Naruto's whole family, they were all adopted, but still, them and the Sabaku's hate each other. Naruto and Gaara are always getting into fights. They got into a huge one last week and they both have detention for the rest of this week."

I thought his over as I pulled on my black boy shorts, they went down to my knees. "Gaara... does he have bright red hair?" TenTen nodded, making sure her buns were still up in the mirror. "He's in my history class... looks like I'll be seeing both of them after school for the rest of the week." I sighed and followed them out of the locker room. I hadn't even seen Hinata change, but she had on black pants and a white and lavender sweatshirt.

"Got detention for breaking Ino's nose?" TenTen asked as we walked up the bleachers towards the left of the room.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" All three of us girls stopped and looked towards the right of the gym, Temari was waving towards me where she sat next to Kankuro. "Come sit with us!"

"You know Sabaku no Temari?" Hinata gasped, her stuttering gone for the time being.

"Yeah. We met in English class..."

"Wow... she never talks to anyone. This is big Sakura, be careful. She's not the nicest girl out there. She'll rip you apart." TenTen said, looking worriedly at me as I started walking towards the waving girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

"H-hey Temari." I gave her a small wave when I reached her and her brother. Kankuro gave me a nod, he looked kind of weird in his black shorts and black t-shirt, he still had the hat on.

"Hey!" Temari gave me a small hug, coughing when she pulled away. Kankuro glanced at her, but then looked away when she smiled again. "How has your day been?" She pulled me so that I was sitting next to her, she was starting to scare me. How could she be _this_ excited to see me?

"Um... okay?"

"MY YOUTHFUL CLASS!" I turned to stare at the green teacher. Him and his Minnie me both had on green spandex jump suits with orange trainers, a horrid blend of colors, and their eyebrows here bushier then the bushes out side. "WELL COME TO ANOTHER YOUTHFULL CLASS OF THE EVER SO YOUTHFUL GYM!!! WE HAVE A YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT THAT IS JOINING US TODAY, SO MAKE SURE YOU ARE EXTRA YOUTHFUL FOR HER!!" I stared at the teacher with big eyes, already scared of what is to come. "WE WILL BE PLAYING A YOUTHFUL GAME OF SOCCER OUT AT THE FIELDS!... WHY MY YOUTHFUL GAARA! HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO JOIN US FOR THIS YOUTHFUL DAY OF GYM!!" A red head my age, the same one from my history class had just walked out of the guys locker room, his red shorts stopping at his knees, and his tight black t-shirt showing off his muscular stomach and chest, and his arms. Gaara ignored the yelling teacher and made his way to where I sat with the other two Sabaku's. His eyes met mine for a brief second as he took a seat next to his brother. "LETS ALL GO OUT TO THE YOUTHFUL FIELDS! THE YOUTHFUL SASUKE WILL BE A TEAM LEADER, AND SO WILL THE YOUTHFUL KANKURO!" Everyone groaned and started moving to the doors that lead outside. Temari smirked and dragged me out by the arm.

"Alright, I get first pick... Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Temari."

"Neji."

"Gaara."

"New chick." I looked up and glared at the man with black hair. I silently walked towards him and stood next to a guy with lavender eyes, he looked a lot like Hinata. I glanced over towards Temari, she was glaring at Sasuke. Then she gave me a sad smile.

They picked the rest of their people, I wasn't really paying attention. I was to busy trying to be unnoticed. But, that didn't last long, and soon enough Sasuke was standing in front of me. "How good are you at soccer?"

I just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, shifting my weight to my left foot, crossing my arms over my chest. "How good are you?" The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at me. I took a step closer and patted his cheek. "Just try to keep up." Then I walked away, taking the spot where Sasuke was supposed to be, I'm guessing from how everyone stared at me oddly. Sasuke took the only spot left, right defense and the game whistle was blown. The guy named Shikamaru tapped the ball for me, and I started running with it, passing it to the Neji guy.

Kankuro got it when Neji tried passing to me, I did a small spin around Temari and sprinted towards Kankuro, but he passed it to his red head brother. I ran after the ball, picking up my pace as I went, I could see Sasuke watching me with big eyes as I rammed my shoulder into Gaara's rock hard one, and stole the ball back. Everyone seemed to freeze, but I kept running. My shoulder was throbbing like I had just been hit by a metal baseball bat, but I didn't stop, and soon I had scored the first goal. My team cheered, but Temari and Kankuro were still frozen in shock. I glanced towards Gaara, he was where I had rammed him, looking at me with slightly wide eyes. I smirked and took up my place mid field.

"We've never got a point on them before! Good job Sakura!" TenTen cheered from the goal in back of me. I sent her a smile, passing the ball to Neji.

– –

The game was neck to neck an hour later. We both had nineteen points, and whoever got the next point wins. I had gotten all of our points, seeing as I was the only one that dared take on one of the Sabaku's. Temari and I laughed as we tried to get the ball from each other, Kankuro kept asking for my number, and Gaara just glared while I smirked. I could tell Sasuke was jealous that I was getting all of the points because he moved me back to his spot while he played mid field. I could only keep Gaara from getting a goal, sense he was the one they always passed to to go and get the goal. He knew that TenTen would freeze up if it was him, so I had to guard extra hard, and the Choji kid was no help at all in defense.

Gaara was coming my way and I got in front of TenTen, lowering my body a little closer to the ground as he came at me head on. I narrowed my eyes and started running towards him, my sneakers kicking up dirt with my hard steps, I lifted my left leg backwards, my whole body leaning as I brought it forwards, kicking the ball with everything I have. It zoomed past Gaara's head, he moved from its way just in time, watching it as it flew towards the other side of the field. With a small head-butt from Neji to make it go the right way, it flew straight into the goal. I jumped up with my fist in the air.

"YES!" TenTen screamed excitedly and ran over to me, hugging me as she jumped up and down. I smiled brightly and laughed a little bit, looking back over to where Sasuke was fuming on the side lines. I gave him a small wink and hugged TenTen back. The whole team came over and congratulated me, telling me that they hope they're on my team next time to.

"GOOD GAME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! NOW, YOU MAY GO AND TAKE A YOUTHFUL SHOWER TO GET ALL OF YOUR YOUTHFUL SWEAT OFF OF YOUR YOUTHFUL BODYS!!"

"He's kinda creepy..." I said, running past him with TenTen, heading towards the gym building.

"Yeah, you get used to it!" TenTen smiled.

"Sakura!" I stopped running and turned to see the three Sabaku's jogging over. TenTen said something about being late and left me. I hadn't caught my breath yet when they caught up to me, their breathing wasn't the least bit hard. It was like they hadn't done anything at all. "That was a really good kick!" Temari smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Um... I didn't hit you or anything, did I Gaara?" He shook his head, eyes never leaving mine. "Does your shoulder still hurt?" I asked a little guiltily.

"No, why would it hurt?" His voice was deep, but sounded like velvet. I had to blink a few times before I could speak.

"Um, mine still kills from when I hit you that first time." I frowned, rubbing my shoulder, I could already see the purple bruise showing on my pale skin. "You sure it doesn't hurt?" I looked away from my skin to him. He was staring at my shoulder.

"He's not one to say when he's hurt." Temari whispered. "I'm sure it does hurt. He's just to "manly" to say so!" She put air quotes around the word "manly". I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go take a quick shower. Good game, by the way!" I called over my shoulder as I jogged towards the showers in the girls locker room.

– –

"How nice of you to join us, Sakura." I looked up from my science book, a chip hanging half way out of my mouth. Tsuande was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of her, Gaara at one table by himself by the window, and Naruto on the other side of the room with a cup of Ramen. I blinked. Tsunade sighed and stood up. "Well, take a seat. I'll be back, no talking. Or leaving, Sabaku." She glanced at Gaara, then picked up her cup and left.

I blinked again.

"Sakura! Come sit near me!" Naruto smiled, waving. I turned to face him, blinking. I went to sit near Gaara. He doesn't talk much, maybe I'll be able to finish my homework before I get home...

I set my books down and bit off a piece of the chip, glancing over my shoulder at the sad looking Naruto. "Sorry. I need to do my homework, and you're a little to loud. Hope you understand." And with that I sat down. I pulled out my notebook and a pen and started writing notes down on what I've been reading. I could feel both Gaara's and Naruto's eyes on me, but I didn't look up at either.

I hummed a soft tune as I eat my chips, writing a few things here and there, reading more then writing. It was starting to get hot, the heater was, once again, right above me. Why the heat was on when it was so warm out is beyond me. I unzipped my jacket and carefully pulled it from my shoulder and tossed it on the seat next to mine, gently rubbing my dark black and blue, with some yellow, shoulder. It was all swollen, and a few red dots could be seen in the black and blue. I winced when I pushed a little to hard on it. It hurts like a fucker, but I don't know where the nurse is, so screw it. I started reading again.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura needs to see the nurse." Gaara's voice surprised me, I glanced up then over at Tsuande. She came over once she saw my shoulder from a distance then sighed.

"Show her where it is, Sabaku."

"Wait, I don't need-" Gaara's hand wrapped around my good arm and started pulling me up from the chair. "I'm fine! I don't need to see the-"

"Just go." Tsunade waved her hand and went over to sit where she had a few files laying open.

Gaara pulled me from the room, then let go of my arm once we were outside of the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking away, I followed after a few blinks. He lead me to the nurses office, and went in, holding the door open for me. I blinked again, and then went in, well aware of him following me. The nurse looked up when I came in and rushed over when she saw the black and blue lump on my shoulder. After her and Gaara, mostly Gaara by pushing me down on the cot, got be to sit down, she rubbing a cold cream on it and wrapped it up with bandages. All the while me whining with how she kept pushing to hard.

"Can I go now?" I growled, struggling to get my arm out of the nurses iron grasp. I glared up at the red head when he placed his icy hand on my shoulder, keeping me in place. "OW!" I tried to yank on my arm, but the women held it tightly. I was going home with more then one bruise... "I told you! I bruise easily! Look! I have finger marks on me now!" I pointed to where the nurse had been holding onto my arm.

"Well, I'll have to wrap those up, too. Thank you for pointing them out." The nurse gave me a smile, but I swear I could see the devil horns poking out of her head. I gave a defeated sigh and fell backwards on the cot, my head falling over the other side of the bed. I stared at the wall while the stupid nurse rubbed more of the freezing cold cream over my pale skin.

"It'll just be gone by tomorrow, why do you have to do this? Now people will ask questions..." I grumbled, holding my arm to my face when she was done. I rolled to my side, falling completely off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow..."

– –

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Taya screamed, seeing my arm all bandaged up. She rushed over to my side of the table and held my arm to her face, poking all of the different places.

"OW!" I ripped my arm from her when she poked the one on my shoulder. "That hurts ya know!"

"What happened?" Sachio asked, watching from the other side of the table, feeding Asa some peas.

"I rammed some kid during soccer, then the nurse tired to get me to sit still. You know how our whole family bruises easily." I said as I started pulling off all of the white bandages. Taya gasped when she saw what was on my shoulder. "See? Already healing." I mumbled, tracing the sickly yellow color that rimmed the rest of the bruise.

"Uh, no. Only you pale ones bruise like that." Sachio said, shaking his head with a small smile. "Girls are so weak."

"Excuse me?" Taya put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. I smirked and crossed my arms giving him _the_ look. "What was that?"

"N-nothing dear." He quickly said, ducking his head as he gave his daughter another bite of those nasty green things.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm not hungry." I stood from the table and walked out of the room, hitting Sachio upside the head as I went. I laughed softly to myself when I heard Taya yelling at him about saying women are "weak". We are anything _but_ that.

– –

"Sakura!" I looked up from putting my books in my locker to see TenTen and Ino coming towards me. I smiled and gave them a small wave, taking out my English book.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ah nothing really. I got switched out of my math class, so now I have English with you!" TenTen waved her paper in my face, I caught a small glimpse of the highlighted class, English 2nd period. "So... where do you sit?" TenTen looked into the room and took a quick look around.

"Uh-"

"Sakura!"

"I guess with Temari..." I shrugged and started walking to the back of the room, but stopped when TenTen didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

"Um... I ah..." She kept glancing over towards the windows, where Neji was sitting, her face turning the slightest amount of pink. I smirked.

"Sit where you want!" I took a seat next to Temari, I could feel everyone's eyes on me already. I watched as TenTen started walking towards, what I'm guessing, her crush, but quickly turned a red color when he looked up at her, and scurried towards where I was sitting next to Temari. She set her books down at looked at her hands in her lap. "Temari, TenTen. TenTen, Temari." I said, taking out a notebook from my bag.

"So, Sakura. What are ya doing after school today?" Temari asked, putting her head on her elbow as she looked at me.

"I have detention with your brother and Naruto, then nothing... why?"

"Well... you two wanna go shopping with me?" She asked, checking her purple nail polish for any chips. She was wearing tight purple pants today, with a black tank top.

"Um..." I glanced over at TenTen, she was staring big eyed at Temari. I'm guessing that it was rare, if at all, to hear Temari ask someone to hang out with her, considering all of the people who turned to face us with their jaws hanging. "I'm in... I just have to call my cousin later. What about you, TenTen?"

"I, ah... can't..." She looked down with a sad face. "I have to do something after school."

"Well, I can pick you up after Sakura gets out of detention... you still live at the orphanage, right?" TenTen gasped, looking up at Temari with a few tears starting to bubble up in her eyes, then she looked at me, then down to her lap.

"Yeah. We can pick you up, and we'll have a good time. I'll even swipe my cousins credit card so we can get some cool stuff." I said, smiling at TenTen. She was embarrassed about living in the orphanage, she didn't want me to know. But, I don't care where you live. A friends a friend. That's something big that I believe in. "Come on, please?"

TenTen stared at me with a blank face for a few seconds before smiling. "Sure. I'll come." I smiled at Temari, who smiled at TenTen, who was smiling at me. A perfect smile triangle.

– –

Tick, tick, tick.

I had finished everything about fifteen minutes ago, and was now watching the rain coming down heavily outside the window.

Tick, tick, tick.

Gaara sat on the other corner of the table, his eyes were closed. Naruto was still on the other side of the room, staring at me. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I've been in detention.

Tick, tick, tick.

Tsunade was sipping something from a cup, smelled like booze... smells good.

Tick, tick, tick.

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold glass, letting my memories take over. It was the first time I ever tried alcohol...

_"Just drink it!" A girl laughed, her brown bangs falling lightly in her soft brown eyes. "It's not going to kill you!" _

_"But... that's not true!" I laughed. "It kills people everyday!" _

_"Yeah, but I'm here! You aren't driving the ATV back home anyway! Dani is! You know she doesn't drink. Just try it, I'm sure you'll like it."_

_"I don't know..." I looked over to my other friends for help. Dani was watching me with humor in her eyes, Katie was drinking a bottle of beer, and Harley was already drunk, and was currently licking a tree... "Okay." I took the bottle from my best friend and took a small sip. They watched closely as I smacked my lips. "This is good!" I smiled and took a big gulp of it. _

_"Whoa there girl!" Kristen took the bottle away from me. "You're going to be flat off your ass if you do that! Try this." she handed me a water bottle full of clear liquid. I gulped it, thinking it was water._

_"What the hell?!" I coughed out._

_"Like it?" I nodded after a few seconds. "It's called Sake. I took it from dads safe. Good huh?" I nodded, taking a small sip of it._

Kristen was the one who got me to try it. She has always been my best friend. I trust her with everything. We've been best friends since we met in sixth grade. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

Tsuande smiled down at me. "You can go, Sakura. Your aunt called, she's waiting outside." She pointed out the window. I turned to see a gray car sitting in the schools driveway. That wasn't my aunts car... my aunts not even here... I nodded anyway, picking up my bags.

"Sakura..." I stopped and glanced at Gaara, Tsuande was walking back towards her table. "what is Temari doing out there?" He asked in a low voice, looking away from the window to me.

I glanced over at Tsunade then leaned closer to Gaara so she wouldn't hear. "We're going to go pick up TenTen, then we're going shopping." I whispered. He looked back out the window. "See you guys later!" I said, running to leave. Now that I knew it was Temari, I felt a little better.

I ran out into the rain, pulling my hood over my hair. Temari opened the car door when I got close, and waved towards the school. I looked back before getting in, and waved to Gaara also. He only stared back. I got in and quickly shut the door.

"It's raining cats and dogs outside!" I said, tossing my bag in the back seat. Temari just laughed and drove away.

– –

"Hey guys!" TenTen said when we picked her up. Temari reached over and turned down the music we had been singing to. "Thanks for having me come with you."

"It's no problem!" Temari said, smiling in the mirror at TenTen. "Any friend of Sakura's, is a friend of mine!" She turned back to the road as she sped down it. "So, where do you guys want to go?"

"Um, can we stop at my cousins house first? I need to steal his card and let them know I'm going shopping." Temari nodded, and I told her where it was. "You guys can come in if you want." I said, getting out and running through the rain.

I heard the doors slam behind me, then heard their laughing as they ran up the walkway along with me. TenTen almost slipped, grabbing onto me, making me have to grab onto Temari, then we all fell. We were all laying on the ground laughing, trying to get up, but the stones were slippery.

"Can I... help you?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up to see Sachio looking at us weirdly. I held out my hand to him, and he pulled me to my feet, then we helped the others.

"This is TenTen, and-"

"Sabaku no Temari." Sachio held out his hand to the blond girl, who smirked and shook his hand.

"You know her?" I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Her brother is Sabaku no Gaara. I'll tell you now, Sakura. That guy can beat Kristen hands down when it comes to singing and playing the guitar." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I doubt it." It came out as a small growl, I quickly covered it up with a small laugh. "Come on, you guys can borrow some dry clothes. Oh, Sachio." I went back over to him and hugged him. "Can I go shopping?" I asked, my eyes big as I stared up at him, my hands that were around his back reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet, carefully taking out his card as he spoke.

"Sure, I guess... just be home before nine. It's a school night, and your mom's going to call. I'll tell her you'll call when you get home, but make sure you call _before_ nine this time." He kissed my forehead then pushed me away, I hid the card in my jacket sleeve. "Now go change, you got me all wet!"

I just laughed and winked at the two girls, then waved for them to follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peoples!!! I know that the whole "Vampire" thing hasn't REALLY come in yet.... but this chapter, and the next, are (kinda) revolved around it!! (duh! It's a VAMPIRE FIC!! *slaps self*)... ow... anyway!! I've already wrote the chapter after this, so I'm going to go through it, fix it up a little, then post it!!! (YAYS!!) I was gone all weekend (blame my mother for making me go to my dads house!!!!) and I had my laptop with me.... so.. hehe... I WROTE THEM!!!!!!! *Smiles happily!!* Well.... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4!

"I don't think I should get anything else..." I looked down at the bags them me and TenTen had gotten. Temari had just as much as us, but she was paying for her own, I was paying for two.

"Why?"

"... Sachio's already going to kill me for taking his-oh what do you know. He's calling me." I pushed the green button on the cell he gave me and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CREDIT CARD! I SWEAR IF YOU TOOK IT AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" My phone screamed. I gasped and dropped it down on the table. The whole food court was staring at my screaming phone, I couldn't hear anything anymore, my ear was ringing to loud. "SAKURA I SWEAR WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU ARE DEAD. D.E.A.D. DEAD!!!!!" I pushed the "End" button and rubbed my ear.

"Told ya."

"Should we bring it all back?" TenTen asked, looking down at the clothes that I had got for her.

"No!" I waved my hand in the air. "I'll just ask for money from Taya, then tell her I already used it!" I smiled. "My mom sends me an allowance from home, so they'll be getting that for awhile... Naw. It's fine, I should probably be going home though..."

"That's okay. Let's go, I'll drop you two off."

– –

I crept into the house with my bags hanging from my arms, the keys in my teeth. I could hear Sachio in the kitchen, muttering something about throw-up... Taya spotted me when I reached the living room.

"Ahem." She was sitting on the couch rocking Asa in her arms. I looked at her with a guilty smile. "I'll deal with you later. Go before he comes back out." I mouthed a thank you to her and ran up the stairs, careful not to make a noise.

When I got to my room I put everything away then crept over to my computer. I talked to mom in the car on the way home. Temari got to say hi, being my first friend at the school and everything. While I waited for my AIM to load, I turned on my lava lamp and looked at the picture that was taped to it. It was of me a Kristen last year. She had her hair down, the water making it stick to her face. I had my long pink hair in a French braid that her mother did for me. We had gone tubbing that day, it was really warm out and the water was nice. Kristen had her arm around me, while I held the sign in front of us that said "Leprechaun and the Beast." Our nick names. I was shorter then everyone at my old school, so they gave me the nickname of Leprechaun She was a beast, so I gave her that name. I smiled softly, remembering those days was always nice.

_HorsesAreMyLife: Hey, you there?_

It was Dani, or Danielle. I always thought her name was to long to say, so I was the one who gave her the nickname.

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Yeah, I'm here. How's it going? Haven't talked to you in awhile._

_HorsesAreMyLife: No kidding. It's good. I tried talking to you the other night, but Harley said that you needed to go. How's life down there? See any HOTT guys? ;)_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: None that would want your number! lol!!! There's some pretty hot guys at my new school, but you have Tan, you don't need anyone else! XD_

_HorsesAreMyLife: True! True! Yeah, I really love Tanner... I should change my name to "Tanner is my life"!!! OMG! Ranger, he freaking bucked me off his back yesterday! I broke my ankle and everything!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: wow! Well, I'm not surprised though. He's a BIG horse. What, did he see Misty? __*wink _

_HorsesAreMyLife: Oh ha ha!!! FUNNY!!! No, he saw the mum had some carrots. It really wasn't his fault, I was showing off at the competition, kind of like a little pay back._

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: He is a smart horse! lol. _

My door opened, I winced, not bothering to turn around to see Sachio's angry face. "Off. Now." he said, I could hear his feet walking over to sit down on my bed.

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Damn.. I've gotta go. Sachio is PISSED! I stole his cc and went shopping with a few new friends... I'll talk to you later!!_

_HorsesAreMyLife: Ha Ha! Good luck! Bye!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: logged off at 10:02pm._

I slowly turned in my chair so that I was sitting in it backwards, my head down on my arms that were crossed in on the top of the back of it. I looked down at the floor, waiting for him to speak.

"I talked to your mom for a little bit when she called..." He didn't sound mad at all. I looked up at him, he was staring at the floor like I had just been. "... Someone knocked over Kristen's stone. It broke." I gasped, feeling the tears starting to come to my eyes. "It was the only one vandalized. Your mom and her parents are having a new one put it, exactly like the first one. But, I thought that you should know."

I couldn't speak. I had paid for that with all the money there was to my name. I put all of my time into designing the picture that was on the back, I put my whole heart in making it perfect for her. How could someone just do that? How could someone just... I shook my head, the tears falling over my cheeks. They disgraced her. And they know it. Sachio knows it. Everyone knows it. My friend doesn't deserve that. I stood from the chair so quickly that it fell over. I could feel my breathing getting harder, and knew what was coming next. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe.

"Taya!" Sachio yelled, jumping up to help me. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close. Taya came into the room and stared, not sure what to do. She's never seen this happen. "Get her pills out of her bag." He nodded to the suitcase that was still sitting at the end of my bag. Taya ran over and opened it up, searching for the orange bottle.

My mind didn't register any of this. My only thought was about Kristen. Who ever did that was trying to make fun of her. They were trying to hurt her, even now that she isn't here anymore. They are still after her. I could hear myself screaming softly into my cousins shoulder while he held me, keeping my arms from flying about, hitting what ever got in the way. I heard the sound of pills moving around in a bottle, then felt Taya's tiny hands on my face, making me look up. Sachio shoved something in my mouth when I gasped for air, quickly covering my mouth when I tried to spit it out. He had to plug my nose with the same hand, making it impossible to breathe. My reaction was to swallow, then his hand was gone, pulling me closer until I could calm down.

This night would be pure hell.

– –

It's been a week since that night. I haven't slept at all, I made myself stay awake. My dreams were all nightmares. All from that one day that happened a little under a year ago. Now I was reminded of everything that happened. And now I was, once again, paying the price for it.

TenTen kept asking me what was wrong, but I never answered, just waved her off with a fake smile. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, using fake smiles. I seemed to notice the people around me more. I watched them closer now, almost like I was studying them. When in truth, I was just trying to make sure they weren't like _them_.

TenTen walks with her head high, and has a thing for sharp objects. She a fast runner, and loves to get down and dirty, always competing with the guys. She always wears some kind of Chinese style shirt, with pants. The only time she wears shorts is during gym. Even in the hot weather. Never lets her hair down. Ever. She has this _huge_ crush on Hinata's cousin, Neji.

Then we are on to Hinata. A very shy girl. Her stuttering is starting to leave, but she still blushes madly when ever Naruto comes over to talk.

Naruto, well, hes different. He has marks on his cheeks that look faintly like whiskers. TenTen said it was a birthmark. He's a really nice guy and smiles a lot. I found out that him and Ino live with the Inuzuka family. Kiba was one of the kids of the family, he was in my science class. He always tried bringing his dog to school, but he said that Tsunade-sama said Akamaru was to big now. Naruto's one of my good friends, he always can make me smile.

Ino, she's still a bitch. Trying to make me get in more fights so that I would have to go to detention. She always tried to trip me, but I was used to people trying to do that. I usually just stepped over her leg, but a few times I stepped on her, just to hear her squeal. Her nose healed really fast, it wasn't the slightest bit crooked the next day at school, I just took notice to it. She held her body like she was queen of everything, and that we must bow down to her, or die. She still had that thing of hers for the Uchiha, thinking that I'm going to "steal" him from her. I've told her plenty of times that she can have him, but she doesn't seem to believe me.

Then, there's the Sabaku's.

Temari. She's definitely different from anyone else in the school, but then their whole family is. Temari can make me smile, just like Naruto, but she makes me smile by telling me something about someone else that's embarrassing. She doesn't take crap from anyone, even though few try to piss her off. She hates it when Kankuro reads porn in school, always hitting him over the head with the closest thing in reach.

Kankuro. Well, there's not much to his being. He's a porn reading, make-up wearing (Temari's make-up may I add), girl chasing, gangster. That's the only way I can truly describe him. There's no other way to say it.

Gaara, he's the most different of them all. He rarely talks, and if he does, its to me, or his brother and sister. I have yet to hear him talk to another human being, using a word other then "Hn." He wears black everyday, with a jacket thats a maroon color. It looks kind of like a straitjacket. I haven't asked him where he got it yet... I really don't want to know, to tell you the truth. Temari said that she hates when her brothers steal her make-up, so on our shopping trip, she bought Gaara two pounds of black eyeliner sticks, and got Kankuro five pounds of that purple make-up. I would some times catch Gaara staring at me, and he never looked away until I did. I could always feel his eyes on me if I was in the same room as him.

I noticed something... peculiar about them. Not once, since I have been here, and even TenTen hasn't see it, they have never eaten anything. Not one chip, not one sip of juice or water. TenTen said they moved here two years ago, and that she's never seen them eat or drink anything either. When TenTen asked me why, I just told her that I was making cookies and wanted to know what they liked. She said that she wont tell them as long as she gets some of the cookies, so, here I am, sitting in history class with a bag full of cookies for her next class.

Today was the day that Kakashi was late, like every other day, but this time, there was a note on the board saying it was a free period. I picked up my bag and notebook, walking over to where Gaara was carving something into the desk with a pocket knife. I dropped my stuff on the floor next to his desk and sat backwards in the seat in front of him, smiling when his eyes looked up.

"Hey." His finger waved a little before he went back to the scratching. "What you doing?" I leaned forwards, trying to see, but he put his arm in front of it, blocking my view. I "humphed" and crossed my arms, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. I saw him look up at me when I looked down at the rest of the class. Ino was sitting on Sasuke's desk, talking in her annoyingly loud voice. She had on a really, really short skirt on, and Sasuke was having a nice view. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Gaara, giving him another smile when I saw him looking at me.

"What do you want, women?" He asked with a sigh, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know. Just bored." I peeked down at his drawing quickly, gasping when I saw what it was.

There was a perfect Sakura tree carved into the wood, it looked like there was a real breeze blowing the blossoms from their branches and into the sky. There wasn't one mistake in it. It was perfect. I leaned forward and gently ran my fingers over it, feeling every small indent that made the picture.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, looking back up at him. He was looking away, towards the front of the class. I frowned and turned around, seeing Naruto walking in, and whispering something in Ino's ear. Her eyes shot up to where we were sitting, our eyes meeting for a split second before she nodded to Naruto, following him out of the room. "What was that all about?" I asked in a mumble, so only Gaara would hear.

"They're planning something." He whispered. "You'll need to be careful for the next few days, Sakura." I faced him, he was looking at me with... was that concern I just saw flash across his eyes? "I need to talk with Temari. I'll see you in gym." Before I could tell him to tell me what he meant by that, he was already walking towards the door, bumping shoulders with Naruto as he passed. My hand founds it way to my own shoulder, where I still had that bruise. It was a lot better now, but was still there.

– –

"Hey, Kankuro." I said, smiling up at him when he sat down next to me at lunch. He was the only Sabaku in my lunch, so he always came to keep me company.

"Hey, Sakura." He gave me the usual wink, then spread out on the grass to take his usual nap.

"Want a cookie?" I held out the bag to him, TenTen wouldn't mind a few missing... I've already had a few. He opened his eyes and looked over at me, shaking his head.

"Naw. Not hungry." He rubbed his tummy with a smirk, closing his eyes again.

I sighed and took a bite out of one of the cookies, looking over to the fields. Only a few people were running the track.

– –

"THIS IS A VERY YOUTHFUL DAY FOR ALL OF MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! ALL OF THE GYM CLASSES THAT ARE TODAY HAVE BEEN PUT INTO THIS ONE VERY YOUTHFUL CLASS! THE DIFFERENT CLASSES WILL BE DOING OTHER YOUTHFUL THINGS THEN THE OTHER YOUTHFUL CLASSES!" Gai-sensei said, doing a little spin with stars in his eyes. "WE WILL BE ROTATING VERY YOUTHFULLY TO DIFFERENT YOUTHFUL STATIONS! YOU ALL WILL NEED TO PICK A YOUTHFULL PARTENER FOR THIS YOUTHFUL DAY OF YOUTH!" Most of the large class that filled the whole wall of bleachers groaned. Temari stood and grabbed Kankuro by the arm, saying she has hers. I looked to TenTen, but she was already walking down the bleachers with Neji pulling her along.

Hinata was already partnered with Naruto. Everyone I knew had a partner. I was the only one partner less. I sighed and looked around me, Gaara still sat with his arms folded over his chest, eyes closed. I smirked and grabbed his arm, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull him to his feet. He just opened one of his eyes and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" His voice was flat, but I could hear the ting of annoyance in it.

"You're going to be my partner!" I smiled, pulling on his hand once more, he stood up.

"What if I don't want to be?" His voice held a threat, but I brushed it off my pulling him down the stairs.

"You don't have a choice!" I laughed, running to catch up with the others, pulling Gaara along behind me.

– –

"I (pant) hate (pant) you (pant)." I was laying on the ground, covered in sweat. Gaara was standing over me smirking. "Go (pant) away." His smirk just got bigger.

We had just been playing a small game of baseball. It was a four man game, me, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara made me run and go get the ball when Kankuro hit it far away. He just stood there ]'while I ran all over the place getting the ball. Then, before that, we had to do this thing when we run over those ladder things on the ground as fast as we can, while the other person counted out long it took for the person doing the running to run over it twenty times, and who ever had the lowest time would get a prize at the end of the day. He made me do the running. I could hear Temari snickering from a little ways off. I had just enough energy to lift my hand from the ground and give her the finger, which made her laugh harder.

The others were still playing their games, but I had given up after having to run, sprint, up and down that huge hill over there ten times just to get the ball before Gai-sensei came over to make me run faster, saying "you need to use all of your youthful power to play this youthful game!" Ugh, just kill me now.

"Aw, come on, Sakura! It's not that bad!" Kankuro said, I could hear the smirk in his words. I didn't have anymore energy to flip him off, so I settled for a growl. He laughed harder.

I opened my eyes when I felt something cold brush against my cheek, Gaara was bending down next to me, wiping some dirt from my face. His hand was so cold, it felt so good. I leaned into his touch, wanting more of his cool touch. His hand was gone just as quick as it came. I was to tired to open my eyes, so I settled for a frown. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, finally opening my eyes to see the humor that was in Gaara's, who was still standing over me. I narrowed my eyes at him when I saw he wasn't the slightest out of breath, though we had both just run a mile and a half before we started the whole "youthful game day" thing. There wasn't a bead of sweat on his skin, and his hands were still cold. My skin felt like it was burning.

I reached my hands up to Gaara, he grabbed them and pulled me to my feet. I popped my shoulder blades, making them feel a little better, then pushed my chin to each side, getting a nice pop out of that.

"Gaara, lemme see your hand." I held my hand out, and he hesitantly put his hand in mine, which went right to my face to cool it down. "Your like a walking ice cube." I sighed out. "It's nice." I smiled and let my eyes drift shut, but not before I saw all three of the Sabaku's stiffen, I felt Gaara's hand go rock hard again.

– –

"We are going to be studying myths for the next few months." I mumbled in a mocking voice as I set my history book down on my desk, taking a seat as I ate one of the leftover cookies that TenTen didn't eat.

I sighed and opened the book, skimming over the first few pages before choking on the cookie that I shoved in my mouth. Once I swallowed it, I reread that page again, this time out loud.

"_The Egyptians believed that these humans were not really human at all, but the devils spawns themselves. They gave them the name of the "immortals". They were believed to be stronger then anything, that they could break lime stone with a flick of the wrist, and were thought to be a lot stronger then that. They were colder then the worst snowstorms of the north. They didn't eat people food, but drank the blood of humans. The immortals only came out at night, but a few had been seen in the day, praying on women that walked the streets. They are impossible to distinguish from the regular human being, unless you are the one that is their next meal. They can out run a cheetah, the fastest thing there was back then. Today, we believe that they would still be faster then the bullet trains. Over the years, these creatures have been given another name, one that puts fear into the young children's heart. They are called Vampires. Vampires are "frozen in time" they can not age. And, they do not sleep._"

I looked at the picture next, it was a dark face with blood red eyes and an open mouth. The face had a full set of teeth, with two long fangs where his K9's were supposed to be. I stared at the picture for a few more seconds, then slammed the book shut and tossed it over to my bed, opening my lap top. I went to "" and typed in Vampires. For the rest of the night, this is what I looked up. There was on thing that caught my attention.

"_Vampires will feed on any human, no matter what age. Their worst enemy is the werewolf. Vampires have one thing in common with others of their own kind, and that is their eyes. _"

"Oh... my... god..."

**Wow, I hadn't realized how long this chapter was until now.. 4,081 words... HEHE!!** **So, review after you read this PLEASE!!! I LOVE them!!! And guess what?!?!?!?**

**I GOTS COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hands them out as you all review!!!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's that chapter I promised you guys!! Well, have fun reading it!! The whole "Vampire" stuff is in this chapter... might seem like I'm rushing it a little.... but hey! You'll like it!! (I think....) Anyway, REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter 5!

"Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura!" I blinked a few times, looking at Sachio's face, confused.

"... Huh?" Was my, oh so very intelligent, response.

"Did you sleep at _all_ last night?" He asked, feeling my forehead. "I came in to wake you up, you were sitting right here staring at the wall. And, your lap top died." He shut the screen and put the charger into the side. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I... don't... know..." I said slowly, blinking a few more times and looking around my room. I must have fell into some kind of trance. "Um... I'm going to get ready for... school now." I walked out the door and into the bathroom, shutting the door slowly behind me.

I could faintly hear Sachio as he left my room. "She's not weird at all..."

– –

In history Kakashi-sensei made us choose a name of one of the myths that we were personally going to do a report on. When he got to me, I reached in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper, setting it on my desk without even looking at it. I was drawing, nothing could ever take me away from drawing.

"There is a person in this room with the same thing as you. You both will have to work together to do this project. It will be due some time after New years break. I'll let you guys know later."

Except, maybe that.

I looked up to see people looking around, whispering about who they hopped to be partnered up with. I saw a few guys glancing back at me, but my eyes were on the paper that was sitting on the corner of my desk. I slowly reached for it as people started to move around, asking who had what. I unfolded the tiny piece of paper and took a deep breath before looking down at the word that had haunted me all last night.

_Vampire..._

I sighed, ripping it up to tiny pieces and chucking them as hard as I could, they all flew out of my hand and landed in my hair and over my dark green belly shirt. I growled and pulled out my ponytail, shaking my head to get the paper out. The class went silent. I stopped shaking my head and pushed my pink hair from my eyes, looking around. Everyone was staring at me. Even Kaka-sensei. Did I miss something? Someone walked in front of my view of our teacher and sat backwards in the seat in front of me, placing their notebook down in front of me. I looked up into sea foam eyes.

_Damn..._ I thought, with a sigh.

"You have Vampire, right?" I tried to hide the flinch at the word, but I knew Gaara's eagle eyes didn't miss it. Though his face showed nothing, like always. I nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Um... what is everyone staring at?" I whispered, my eyes darting around the room once again.

A hand reached towards my face, tucking a strand of my bright pink hair behind me ear. "You." He whispered back, smirking when I glared at him. I looked away and started pulling my hair back up into its high ponytail. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but Ino was glaring at me.

"Drat..." I looked down at the hair tie that had just snapped when I tried putting it in my hair. I sighed and tossed it somewhere behind me, it bounced off the wall and landed on my desk. I glared down at it, flicking it. I could see Gaara smirking, but didn't look up to meet his eyes.

– –

"TenTen! I'm open!" I yelled, running backwards so that I would be able to catch the ball that was coming my way. I ended up tripping over a log at the tree line and falling backwards, rolling down a hill. I screamed.

I could feel myself tumbling downward, hitting everything that got in my way. Rocks, sticks, logs, even a few of those small trees. My head hit hard on a rock, and I could feel the blood starting to run down my face. My arms and legs were stinging from all of the scrapes that I was getting, and I was starting to black out. Then, it all stopped. I landed on a flat surface, it was cold and ruff. The smell of asphalt filled my nose as I pushed myself up, looking around. I was laying in a road, where, no clue, but its a paved road. The hill I had just come down from looked huge from where I was, and it continued down the other side of the road, getting steeper, if that's possible.

I stood on shaky legs, holding my arm that had a long gash on it from a stick. There were black dots starting to form in my vision, I knew that meant I was about to black out. I tried to hold on to consonance but the blackness was coming more and more. There was a loud noise behind me, then the squealing of tires. I spun around to see a _very big_ fifth wheel truck trying to stop. My heart skipped a beat, and next thing I know, there is a figure standing in front of me, arms held out. The sound of metal buckling and screeching made me cover my ears, screaming as loud as I could.

The sound stopped, and I fell to my knees, arms falling away from my ears. I stared up at Gaara with a blank face. His eyes were wide as he rushed over to me, but I was already falling to the ground, everything was black...

– –

_"Sakura... Sakura wake up damn it!" My eyes slowly opened to see Kristen staring back at me with a smile, rolling her eyes. "It's about time, girl! You've always been slow, but jeez! Talk about a new record!" _

_"K-Kristen?" I whispered, sitting up and rubbing my head._

_"No, it's Santa Clause!" She laughed, patting my back. I smiled at her._

_"I've missed you." I whispered, a smile tugging at my lips._

_"Yeah, I've missed you to. But..." Her eyes turned sad as she looked at me. "I'm happy now. And I want you to be, too. You've always, and always will be, my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. But, someone back down on that thing you guys call earth wants you back more then I could ever hope to want you. 'Cause that's just crazy." She ruffled my hair like she used to just to piss me off, I just smiled at the touch. "Go back and live your life. I'll never forget you, Sakura. You truly are my sister." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead... _

– –

"Ugh......" The light was bright, to bright if you ask me. I squinted my eyes shut and tried to hide from the light, but it wouldn't go away. My arms felt like iron, they wouldn't move to protect my eyes from the light. I wanted to get away from it, it hurts. It burns my eyes. I whimpered. Take it away! Just take the light away! It HURST! You're HURTING ME! I wanted to scream, but then it was black once again. I like the blackness... its cool and comforting... I want the blackness...

– –

Something cold was touching my wrist.

I tried to move away from it, but my body wouldn't respond. I could hear myself make a small noise, but then nothing. The cold thing that was touching me left. I still couldn't move, but I could hear the soft movement around me. Someone was whispering. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew they were talking about me. I recognized Sachio's whisper as soon as I heard it, and I could hear Asa's soft breathing from my left.

My eyes fluttered, the light was back. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly, I hate the light. It hurts. When I opened my eyes again, the light was dimmer, I was grateful for that, and blinked, opening them a little more with each blink. Taya sighed with relief, leaving the room with a cell phone in hand. Sachio leaned over me and brushed back my bangs. I blinked.

"Sakura?" His soft whisper reached my ears, I moved my eyes to look into his. He smiled and helped me sit up when I moved to do so.

I blinked down at the white sheets, more like glared tiredly at them, then looked around me. Temari was wrapped up in a blanket on one of the chairs, she looked asleep. My readings from last night ran across my mind, I knew she really wasn't. But I didn't say anything. Kankuro was smiling at me, Hinata looking at him weirdly, then TenTen bouncing up and down in her seat, just itching to come and give me a hug. I was thankful to what ever force was holding her back. Asa was sitting in a chair all to herself, Gaara standing close by to make sure she didn't fall. My eyes met Gaara's. I looked away.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" I missed one person. Tsunade-sama was standing next to Sachio, wearing a white lab coat. I blinked. Blinked again. Then felt myself falling backwards. Someone caught me, but it wasn't Sachio. These arms were cold. Gaara laid me gently down on the pillows. I blinked again and looked up at him. "Mm..." Tsuande pressed her fingers to my wrist once more, her touch just as cold as Gaara's... don't tell me... I felt my eyes roll without me telling them to. "Her heart rate is back to normal, she must just be tired." I nodded slowly, still staring in Gaara's eyes.

I tried clearing my throat, but ended up in a coughing fit, Sachio holding a glass of water to my mouth. Gaara lifted my head to let me take a sip, then put it gently back down. "Th-thank y-you." I whispered, glancing from Gaara to Tsunade. Their eyes were the same. I let out a sigh. "Y-you saved m-me from t-t-that truck." Gaara visibly stiffened, glancing over at Sachio.

"Truck? What truck?" he asked, I saw him turn to face Tsunade out of the corner of my eye. "I thought you said she fell down the stairs."

All was quiet.

"I-I-I did." I finally whispered, turning my head to Sachio. "I was-s thinking of s-something that h-happened with K-Kristen." It was hard to say her name, but I got it out. Sachio just nodded, pity in his eyes. I looked away.

Temari yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Good to see you awake, Sakura." she smiled tiredly. She was a good actor. I gave her a small smile and nod.

"C-can I go home?" I asked, sitting back up. My head still hurt, and I could feel the tape pulling at my skin, it was holding a bandage to my head. There was a few wraps around my arms, and I'm guessing a few more on my legs, but I want my bed. I want to go home. Bed. Home. Computer. Friends. I want them all.

"Sure, come on." I swing my legs towards the side Sachio was on, and he helped me stand up, supporting my weight against his as he helped me walk from the room, only Hinata and TenTen followed, Hinata grabbing Asa on her way out. The rest of them stayed there. I let out a small sigh of relief. I needed to think things over.

– –

_SkiTillYouDie: DUDE! ARE YOU OK?!? _

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: YEAH! Your mom called me and told me you fell down the stairs and got pretty messed up!_

_HorsesAreMyLife: HOW COME YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!?!?!!?_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Calm down, calm down!! I'm fine. Just a little bruised and scratched, but I'm fine! Jeez...._

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: Are you really okay? Or are you just saying that so we'll stop asking?_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: …_

_SkiTillYouDie: Sakura! We're worried about you!_

_HorsesAreMyLife: Really! _

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: I know, I know. And I told you guys, I'm FINE!!!_

I had got home a few minutes ago, and was currently laying on my bed with my lap top in my lap. Harley, Katie, and Dani were all freaking out because my mom called Katie and told her what happened. I didn't want to tell them what really happened... just yet... so I went along with what mom told them, which is what she was told.

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: You guys don't need to worry about me so much! I've been worse then this PLENTY of times!!_

_SkiTillYouDie: We'll always worry about you, Sakura..._

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: No matter what you do or say._

_HorsesAreMyLife: Because we love you!! :-*!!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: *rolls eyes. I know. I love you too!!!! but, I'm going to go. I'm gonna go to sleep for a little bit. I have... a few things to think over._

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: KK!! Love ya!_

_SkiTillYouDie: sleep good!_

_HorsesAreMyLife: ME LOVES YOU MY LOVE!!!!_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: *rolls eyes again. Oh, I almost forgot to ask... did they fix the stone?_

_SkiTillYouDie: …_

_HorsesAreMyLife: …_

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: Thanks guys... Um, Sakura... they did... but that's not all that happened..._

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: … what happened?_

_HorsesAreMyLife: logged off at 5:30pm_

_SkiTillYouDie: logged off at 5:31pm_

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: Katie you leave and I'll fucking kill you. What happened?!_

_PartyChickYaKnowIt: … they dug her up and took the gold bracelets... _

_Deaths_Stolen_Angel: logged off at 5:35pm_

– –

The next two days at school I avoided everyone.

Gaara stayed away from me during History, and he's lucky he did. I would have yelled out what he is then and there, just to get him away from me for awhile. All of my thoughts were on Kristen. How could someone do that to another human being? How could they just steal from her like that? Last night I had sent half of my golden bracelets to Katie so that she could bury them with Kristen. Her deaths anniversary was coming up next week. I wasn't ready for it. Snow was starting to fall, the ground would be frozen soon enough. It would be just like that day quicker then I ever hoped. It's almost been a year, a year since I've seen my best friend, other then in my head. I was missing her more then I could ever miss anything in my life. Mom sent me tickets so that I could spend the day up there with her. I already had my bag packed.

It was now after school, I was sitting in the library with an open book sitting unread in my lap. I was staring out at the falling snow. How did it become December so quickly? Where did November go? Or October, and September? Everything was going to fast. I didn't want next week to come. Yet I couldn't wait. I looked up when someone sat down in the chair next to me. It was Gaara. I stared at him for a few seconds, then looked back out the window.

"I know what you are." I whispered, so only he could hear. I knew he could hear me even if I had said it lower. I saw him stiffen. "Your skin is colder then ice, you're faster then anything I've ever seen, I've never seen you eat anything, and you are stronger then anything on earth. I saw you stop that truck. You stopped it by pushing it away." I finally turned to look at him. "Don't tell me I'm wrong, I know I'm not. You're a Vampire." I whispered the last part so low that I couldn't hear it at all, but knew he did from the way he turned into a rock. "That's another thing. You're as hard as rock. That's why I got that big bruise my first day here." I gave him a weak smile.

"Are you scared?" He growled out after a few moments. I had looked back out the window when he hadn't said anything right off. I felt the frown forming on my lips as I looked back over at him.

"No." I shook my head. "I have no reason to be." His eyes widened slightly. "If you were going to hurt me, you would have already done it."

"I drink blood, Sakura, I'm a monster." He said in a low voice, I barely caught it.

"No, not a monster." I frowned again and shook my head. "Just... different. You're not a monster."

"How do you know that?" He snapped, making the old lady behind the desk look over. She "shushed" us then looked away again.

"I was bleeding the day you saved me. You would have drank my blood then if you were a monster. But you didn't. You saved me."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The others wont like this..." He grumbled.

"I wont tell anyone. You don't have to tell the others that I know. Its okay." I smiled when he looked at me.

"You don't understand... they'll find out the first time I think of you around them." I could feel my face twist with confusion. "I'll give you a ride home and... explain it on the way." He held out his hand to me, I took it and put the book down, following him out of the library.

Gaara didn't say anything when we first got in his car. It surprised me at first that he had his own car, but then I just had to remind myself that he's a vampire. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked out the window at the white covered grass.

"Kankuro..." I turned to look at him as he spoke. "he can... read minds." He glanced at me, seeing how I would react to this. I just blinked. That explained a lot. "He can't always read my mind, I've learned how to block him to some point, but theres always that possibility that he would find out, then he would go and tell everyone else."

"Can you all read minds?" I surprised myself with the curiosity that was in my voice. I just smiled when he raise his... oh my god... he doesn't have eyebrows! I thought, tilting my head to the side to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light.

"No." He gave me a quick odd look before looking back out the windshield. "Temari can see things that will happen. She has visions. And, Tsunade, she can heal broken skin and bones."

"So that's how I was all fixed up." I nodded, understanding why I only had that one cut on my head. They had thought I would forget what happened... stupid vampires. I laughed at my own little joke.

"Yes." he gave me another look.

"Can you do anything special?"

Gaara sighed, giving me a small glare. "This isn't right. You aren't supposed to be asking questions like this. You should be running away screaming."

"... Gaara... we are in a moving car... no one would catch me dead jumping out of a car while it is going this fast. That's just stupid." I said it slowly, encase vampires really were stupid. Ya never know!

He just glared at me harder.

"Now, you didn't answer my question!"

He sighed and turned away from me. "Yes. I can control sand."

"Sweet."

"You aren't normal."

"Neither are you."

He glared at me. I just smirked, I was right, and he knew it. The rest of the car ride was silent. I could feel Gaara's eyes on me here and there, but I never looked away from the falling snow. It was coming down in big flakes, blanketing the ground in a white shiny robe. Nothing would be the same from now on. I knew their secret. I wonder what's going to happen...

– –

"No mom. I just went to the library after school. I needed to look something up for my report." I was sitting on my bed trying to do my math homework. My cell phone was sitting on my nightstand with moms voice coming out of the speaker phone.

"_Okay, hunny. But you listen to Sachio from now on. As before you go places._" I rolled my eyes. "_Now tell me, what's going on at school? Any cute guys you're interested in?_" Now I was glaring at the phone, thinking about hanging up on her. I decided not to, it wouldn't end well.

"Well..."

_"Now you have to tell me! Is he cute? What does he look like? What's his name?!_"

"You sound just like a teenager, you do know that right mum?" I laughed softly to myself, a small smile tugging at my lips. How I missed spending time with my mother... not really, but we'll just go with that!

"_Yeah, yeah, now. TELL ME!! Or... YOU'RE GROUNDED!_"

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "You aren't here to ground me, remember?" I gave her a small laugh, flipping the page in my math book so that I could do the rest of my homework.

"_You're trying to change the subject... aren't you?_" There was a small pause. "_TELL MEEEE!!_"

"Momma!" I laughed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I picked up the phone and held it closer to my face as I started whispering. "Okay, well, there is this one guy. I don't think he even likes me as a friend, but his sister is one of my new best friends. She's pretty-!" I gasped and almost fell over when I glanced up, the phone clattering to the floor. I could hear my mom yelling to me, asking if I was okay. "What are you doing here?!" I whispered harshly, reaching down to the floor to get my phone. "How did you get in?!"

"Window." Gaara smirked, pointing to the open window behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry mum, nasty spider. Um, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Love you, bye." I hung up before she could answer. I glared at the red head that was staring at me. "And _why_ are you in my room at-" I glanced at the clock. "8:30 at night?! And shut the damn window! It's cold out!" Gaara lifted the skin where one's eyebrow usually was, and just stared at me. I was about to yell at him, but 1) Sachio would come up asking why I was yelling, and 2) something started slithering towards the window, pulling it shut. I shivered and placed my homework on the floor. "What do you want?" I almost growled out, standing and walking over to my computer.

"Nothing really." I heard his soft footsteps go over to my bed, then I heard the springs squeak as he lay down on it. I opened my e-mail page.

"Then why are you here?"

He didn't say anything, but I heard the bed squeak again. He must have shrugged.

"Okay." I turned around and glared at him, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. "What's bugging you?"

He took a deep breath, putting his hands behind his head, eyes glancing sideways at me. "You are now considered dangerous to my family. Temari and Kankuro wont be happy when they find out you know our secret, and Tsunade-sama will kill me for it."

I nodded slowly. "So... what does that mean?"

He shrugged, letting his eyes drift closed. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"It's not like I'm going to run around school telling everyone that you are a vampire." I scoffed, his eyes shot open as he stared at me, a small scowl on his face. "They'd think I was crazy." I said, a small smirk coming to my lips. He gave me a dull look and shut his eyes.

"They already do." He paused before continuing, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "Kankuro told me."

"Asshole." I grumbled, then something popped into my head. "Wait..." He looked over at me. "you were asking about me?" I said in a teasing voice, a evil grin coming to my face. If he could pale more then he already was, he'd be the whitest thing in the world!

**Sooo... how was the cookies that you all got (those who reviewed, glares at one who didn't) ?!?!?!?!! If you review again, there are MORE COOKIES... AND COFFEE!!!!... or soda if you don't like coffee... XDDDD!!!!!!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

"Theres... a slight problem at hand, Sakura." Gaara said, after recovering and an hour of convincing me that there was a reason to why he was asking about me, he had yet to tell me. So, he just switched subjects, and hoped I wouldn't notice.... right. Good luck with that bud!

"Fine... what is it?" I sighed, opening my eyes to stare at him. He was upside down to me, but I was the one who was really upside down. I was laying on my bed with my head hanging over the foot of it, staring at the red headed vampire that was sitting backwards in my computer chair, staring back at me. I rolled my eyes and softly smiled at him. It was starting to get late, and I was tired.

"You know that Kankuro can read minds, right? Well, they almost found out, if it wasn't for my glitch. Kankuro stared at me until I got up and left... and came here." He sighed and massaged his temple with his fingers. "Temari has seen a few things... about you. She knew about you before you even came here, but they wont tell me what she has seen."

I was silent for a few moments, letting my eyes fall shut. I took a deep breath and let it out as I spoke. "That explains a lot. No wonder she was so happy the first time she saw me... spooky..." I smiled again and opened my eyes, Gaara was softly shaking his head. "Kankuro... he can read my thoughts to, right?"

Gaara nodded.

"They already know then." His eyes snapped up from the floor to me, his head tilting to the side a little. I rolled over so that I was facing the right way. "The day that I figured out what you guys were... or was it the day when I was just thinking about it?... Anyway, he was sitting next to me at lunch. He would have known that after you saved me that I would figure it out. He was there in the hospital, when I almost passed out from just seeing Tsunade-sama's eyes and knowing she was on of you." I said it all in a matter-of-fact tone, moving my hands in the air to show what I was saying was true. I looked over at Gaara as I stood from the bed, he seemed to be thinking this over. "Be right back." I whispered, opening the door. Gaara was suddenly by the window, staring at me with big eyes. I smirked. I had just scared a vampire. He glared as I left, my pajama's in my hands.

I quickly dressed in the bathroom, brushing out my hair quickly. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"I'm going to bed!" I called down the stairs softly, knowing that Asa and Taya were already asleep.

"Night!" Sachio called up just as softly, I saw the light of the TV flicker.

Gaara was laying on my bed with his arms behind his head when I went back into the room. "Well?" I yawned and climbed under the covers, making him move over on the bed. I was a little surprised when he didn't get up. I shrugged it off and put my head on my pillow, letting my eyes fall closed as I listened to his even breathing.

"You may be right." He said, but by that time, I was already fast asleep...

– –

"Gaara! Hey, Gaara, wait up!" I smiled and ran after him, trying not to drop my ten ton bag. Gaara stopped walking down the hall and turned to face me, his face blank. I rolled my eyes as I caught up with him. "Hey." He gave me a small nod, then started walking again, snatching my bag from me and easily putting it over his shoulder. I huffed and followed. They were giving me a ride home today, I was spending the whole day with Gaara and his sister and brother, for I was leaving for home tomorrow.

When we got to Kankuro's jeep, Gaara turned towards me and picked me up and lifted me into the backseat of the jacked up box. He jumped up next to me and took his seat. Temari smiled back at me, and turned up the bass. Today was the first day that I was going over to their house, and I was really nervous. They told Tsunade-sama that I knew last night, I avoided her all day. Kankuro moved the mirror so that he was looking at me and smirked.

"She's no worse then Temari, Sakura. Stop freaking out." I glared at him until he looked away.

I sighed and fiddled with the skirt that Temari had got me into this morning. It was a short jean skirt, with fish net leggings that reached my mid thigh, they also had sparkles in it, making me smile when ever I looked at them. Kankuro chuckled from the front seat, I kicked it. Why I had ever let her talk me into wearing this, along with my usual belly shirt, in the dead of winter, was beyond me.

"Temari? Can you put on the heat please?" I asked, rubbing my lower legs to get some warmth into them. They were usually good about that kind of thing, maybe even a little to much. Temari smiled and cranked the heat on high. "Thanks."

It wasn't long until we reached the Sabaku household. Temari and Kankuro disappeared as soon as the engine was cut, Gaara helped me out of the jeep. We walked towards the house together, me with my eyes darting everywhere around. The place was huge, now Temari warned me that it was big... but... _wow_! The garage alone was bigger then Sachio's house! I frozen when we were about to leave, Gaara stopped and looked back at me. I was staring wide eyed at the car of my dreams. The same color and everything.

A black '72 dodge charger was sitting in front of me, just begging to be sat in... and maybe even drove around a little bit... I looked at Gaara with puppy eyes. He just stared back with a raised eyebrow. I smiled innocently at him and then darted towards the car, almost tripping with the heals that Temari had also made me wear with my skirt. I could hear Gaara let out a low chuckle as he slowly followed me over to the car. I was walking around it, running the tips of my fingers over the glossy paint that shined in the lights. I sighed and put my head down on the hood.

"I'm in heaven." I whispered, smiling up at Gaara when he stepped beside me. I sighed again, my smile getting bigger as I stood back up, looking at the smirking red head. "It must ride nice."

"It does." He pulled something out of his pocket and dangled a pair of keys in my face. I gasped and tried to snatch them from him, but his hand was back in his pocket before I could even twitch my hand forward. "Let's go inside. You're cold." I looked down at my arms to see the goose bumps, then a breeze came through the garage, making me shiver.

"Lets." I reached forward and grabbed Gaara's hand, and started pulling him towards the door they had been heading to before she saw the car... I'd steal the keys from him later.

"Tsunade." Gaara walked in the room before me, I slowly followed, looking at the high ceilings. Kankuro rolled his eyes and waved over his head as he left. Temari smiled at me from the table where she had a large fan that she was painting on. Tsunade was leaning against the counter, staring at me with a blank face that could rival Gaara's. I could hear laughing from the other room.

"She's scarier then you think, Sakura!" Kankuro called, I heard the TV turn on right after.

I blushed slightly and looked down, pulling the end of my skirt a little bit. Gaara was watching me, and his hand was suddenly over mine, pulling it away from my clothing. I felt my blush deepen when he didn't let go. I gave Tsunade a quick glance, she was smiling softly, then she left the room.

"So what are you two love birds doing tonight?" Temari asked, dipping her brush in the purple paint. I could feel my face heat up, and Temari smirked, it didn't look like she was breathing anymore. The same with Gaara. I tried to push the blood from my face.

"We'll be upstairs." Gaara grunted, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from his sister. I stopped and kicked off the shoes at the bottom of the stairs, cursing Temari under my breath, then let Gaara pull me up the stairs.

We came to the last room in the hall, and I walked in before Gaara. The room was dark, but the open curtains let enough light in to brighten it up a little. The walls were painted a dark crimson color, much darker then Gaara's hair. There was a black leather couch in the center of one wall, while on the opposite wall was a window... that made up the whole wall. It looked over a slope that led down to a stream. I walked into the room and over to the window, looking out at the snow covered ground and the ice covered river. It was beautiful. Today was one of those rare winter days when the sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen.

I faintly heard Gaara's feet behind me, I knew he only made noise so that he didn't jump me... again. I gave him a small glance, but looked back out the window, putting my fingers on the cool glass. Little clouds formed around my fingers, and when I took them off, there was small pints. I smiled and glanced at him again, he just rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked around his room once again. I had missed the overly large book shelf, and all of the books that were stacked around it. I through a glance at the red head that was watching me before I walked over to the book shelf and looked at all of the backs, reading the titles.

Some of the books looked like they were published in the seventies, the spines looked like they would fall apart if I picked them up.

"I'm guessing you like to read." I gave him a small smile over my shoulder then walked over to the black leather couch. I sat down and put my feet up on the cool material. I was surprised with how warm the house was. I thought it would have been cold... maybe they put on the heat just for me. I smiled at the thought, no one usually did anything just for me. Gaara grabbed my legs and pushed them off the couch, sitting where they had been. I scowled and put my feet back up, this time right across his lap. "Ha!" I smiled and put my head back against the arm of the couch, Gaara's hand gently squeezed my leg. "Your house is huge!" I whispered, closing my eyes as his hand started rubbing my soft skin.

"You should see the house we have in Miami, you'd think differently about this house if you did." He smirked when I gasped and sat up right, coming face to face with him. I could barely keep the blush down.

"You have _two_ houses?!" I gasped.

"More then that. If I count correctly, we have three in the United States, two in England, and four here in Japan." He smirked, I felt my eyes grow wider.

"And... when are you planning on taking me to these houses?" I smiled with puppy eyes. He rolled his and I laid back down, closing my eyes once again. "Wow... you are so lucky." I whispered with a small yawn.

"Not really." He whispered back, hands still rubbing my lower legs. "I think you are more lucky then I am."

I let out a laugh without humor. "And how am _I_ more lucky then _you_?"

"You are alive. You have a beating heart."

I shook my head, not opening my eyes. "You don't know anything about my life. True, I have a beating heart. But still... I'd give anything to be like you." I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear me. His hands tightened around my legs, making me wince a little. I opened my eyes and stared into his glare jade ones.

"Don't ever... say that. You don't know how it is being this... this _thing_." His hand left my leg, while the other loosened, realizing that he was holding it to hard. The hand that left my leg came to cup my cheek, his face bending down closer to mine. "I would give _anything_ to be human again. You don't know what you are wishing for. I may not know everything about what happened in your life, but it can't be bad enough to wish for _this_." As he said the last word, his hands motioned to his body, then were back on my face and leg.

"You don't know what happened..." I whispered. "You can just leave when ever you want to, I can't. I'm living with my cousin because I couldn't stand being there anymore. Because I couldn't stand to remember..." My voice cracked, and a small tear fell from my eye. I turned away from him as I took a few ragged breaths, trying to keep the tears in my body.

"Then tell me, so I'll understand."

I laughed again, my voice sounded bitter. "You wont. No one ever does."

Gaara just continued to stare at me until I looked back at him. His eyes were soft, something that startled me. His guard was down, I could see the emotions swimming in his eyes, and across his face. "Let me try."

"I... I don't..." I sniffed and scooted into a sitting position, my feet still in his lap. "know how... to tell you..." I whispered.

"Just start at the beginning, Sakura." His hand brushed against my cheek, pushing the hair from my face. I nodded, thinking about how to say it all.

I closed my eyes and wiped the tears from my face, thinking. "She was my best friend." I started, it was a faint whisper, but I knew he could hear me perfectly. "Her name was Kristen. We did everything together. We were sisters. She was the one person who I could ever fully trust without worrying about it coming back and kicking me in the butt, the one person that would bail me out of trouble, and I would do the same for her. She was my "partner in crime" as they called us back then." I smiled softly, remembering all of the different things we got into. "Well, she was dating this guy, he was pretty cool, we hung out with him and his friends a lot. She fell for him, fast and hard. But then, he broke up with her and she was totally broken. She'd call me in the middle of the night crying her eyes out because she heard a song on the radio, or someone said something to her that he had said to her before... she was a wreck.

"After awhile, like two months or so, it seemed like she was getting better, but she wasn't. She was just getting better at hiding everything. She even fooled me for a little while. It wasn't until our old friend, Brittany, decided that she wanted to date this guy that I could see under her mask. Brittany had abandoned us and started hanging out with the popular crowd, thinking that she was one of them, when she was much lower, so much lower." I could feel the anger starting to bubble within me, and I noticed how my voice shook with it, and how I was speaking a little louder. "Brittany came over to me one day, it was during breakfast at school and I was sitting with Kristen and my other friends, Danielle, Katie, and Harley. She started going on and on about how she spent New Years up at this guys house, and how she lost her virginity to him. I could see Kristen shatter before my eyes. I started screaming at Brittany, telling her how much of a fucking slut she is and how she is lower the dirt..." I paused to take a few deep breaths, I was getting a little ahead of my self here. I was going to blow up if I didn't calm down a little bit. "I got suspended that day for getting in a huge fight.

"I knocked Brittany's lights out. And, of course, Tyler had been standing right there, and she started tossing punches at me. Katie and I started fighting who ever came our way, Danielle and Harley got Kristen out of there. Brittany had gotten back up some time during this and went after me, telling me that I was a bitch and belonged in hell. I ended up beating the crap out of her and Tyler. Katie got pretty hurt by this guy that was dating Tyler, but she was okay. I had a broken wrist and a fractured collar bone. The others were a lot worse. I couldn't help how much I smiled when the principle came up and started yelling at me for starting this. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Everyone thought I was crazy, and maybe I was. But, anyway, Katie, me, Tyler, and Brittany, along with a few others, got suspended for three weeks from school for the fight. I was just glad that Dani and Harley got Kristen out of there, so that they couldn't blame anything on her.

"I was shopping in town with Kristen one day, I was the only one she would talk to after that happened. She wouldn't even speak to her own mother if it could be helped. We were going to the movies after we were done, we were basically just killing time until the movie started. Well, we were walking up to the movie place when I was jumped. Kristen tried helping me, but someone pulled a knife on her, just like they did me. The guy pinned me against the wall, holding the knife to my throat. I recognized him instantly, and glanced at Kristen to make sure she hadn't..."

(FLASH BACK!!)

_My breathing was hard, and I could feel the blood dripping from my nose. I was shoved against the wall, and the cool blade was pressed against my throat. I looked up into the blue eyes of PJ, Kristen's ex-boyfriend, and Brittany's fuck buddy. I quickly looked over at Kristen to make sure she couldn't see who it was, I didn't want her to freeze up when she could get hurt. She wasn't looking over at me, she was trying to get around the guy that was holding her off._

_"Stay away from Brittany, bitch." PJ hissed, pressing the blade closer to my skin. I let out a small noise as he lifted me off the ground by my shirt. "You got her suspended. It's your fault that her mother isn't letting her come see me for a whole month." The blade was pressed tighter to my skin, drawing a thin line of blood. I was now eye level with him, my feet two feet from the ground. My hands went to grab at his wrist as his hand squeezed, making it harder to breathe. "You're the one who gave her all of those marks... you punched her. You are going to pay." He shoved the knife back in his pocket and punched me in the stomach, dropping me to the ground._

_I groaned and rolled over onto my side, only to be kicked repeatedly in the back and stomach. Then I was grabbed and pushed so that I was laying on my back, a foot pressing on my stomach, pinning me to the ground. PJ had his knife in his hands again, leaning down towards me. He cut open my shirt and tore it away from my body, leaving me in my red lace bra on the cold stone. I felt my heart beat quicken when he brought the knife down on my skin once more. My breath rolled up to the sky, the winter night was warmer the usual. Something that I was thankful for. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you to bad tonight. Brittany only wanted me to give you a warning. So, I'll give you this." _

_I screamed._

_The knife pierced the skin on my breast, drawing blood to the surface. He laughed the whole time, pushing harder and harder until I tried to fight back. He knelt down on my stomach, making it impossible to breathe, he was by no means a small guy. I saw black just as I could hear Kristen screaming my name, other people coming over to help._

(END FLASH BACK!!)

"... He carved this into my skin, it never fully healed, leaving me with a scar." As I whispered, I took off my shirt, my black lace bra making my skin look even more pale. On my left breast was a word carved into my skin, the scar had popped out, making it even more noticeable.

"... Bitch?" Gaara asked, his hand coming up to trace the word that were carved into my skin. I nodded, not looking away from his eyes as his fingers gently traced the words.

"Kristen had found out it was him when the police got him. She had beat up Brittany once again for telling him to hurt me. She was kicked out of the school and her mother home schooled her. I got off the bus at her house every day, just so that I could see her. We had a huge snowstorm one night, and school was canceled the next day. I had called Kristen, telling her that I wouldn't be able to go over because my brother and mom and to work, so I had no ride." I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes now. I pulled my shirt back on and stared at the window, not meeting Gaara's gaze. "She said that it was fine, and that I'd always be her sister no matter what happens. I knew something was wrong when she said that. And she said a quick good-bye and hung up on me. I started to panic, ended up running seven miles to her house in the snowstorm..."

(FLASH BACK!!)

_"KRISTEN?!" I yelled, banging on her house door. There was no answer. My whole body was shaking from the cold winter air, my teeth chattered together. I banged on the door once more and when there was no answer, I grabbed the spare key from under the door mat and let myself in. "Kristen?! Kristen, where are you?!" I called out, kicking off my running shoes and searching the house. No one was home. The panic was eating at my insides._

_A bark from outside made me run to the window. Their dog was standing beside the deck, barking at the house. I ran outside, forgetting all about putting my shoes back on. The dog barked and me then started running to the woods. I ran after him as fast as I could. There was tracks in the snow, leading to where me and Kristen used to hang out. We had made a tree house in one of the trees out back here once, but it was long gone... Why could she possibly be out here?_

_The dog wasn't to far ahead of me, I was looking down, concentrating on not falling over in the deep snow to know where I was going. I went ass fast as I could, following the foot prints in the snow, along with the dogs barking. I stopped for a second to catch my breath, and that's when I looked up. The air flew from my lungs and I screamed, falling backwards into the snow, making it hard to get back up, I was still screaming. I desperately tried to stand, tried to get away. Tried to hide from what I was seeing. I wanted to believe that it was just another one of her sick jokes. And that Kristen would come out of the trees laughing at me._

_But it wasn't._

_And she wasn't going to laugh..._

_Ever again..._

_Kristen was laying in the snow, face first with red snow surrounding her head. Her hand was still clutching the gun, and blood was sprayed over all of the trees in front of her. I looked around, my eyes blurry. My sobs were shaking my whole body, and soon I could hear the sirens of the police car. People started shouting, I called to them. I asked them to help me. To help her._

(END FLASH BACK!!)

"They told me later that she left a letter stuck to a tree with her hunting knife." I sobbed out. Gaara was holding me against his chest, hands gently stroking my hair. I fisted one of my hands in his shirt as I repeated what the note said, the words burned into my memory. "_Sakura, you are my sister and I love you so much. None of this is your fault, please don't think that it is. You tried your hardest to make me happy, and I was for a little while. I couldn't take it anymore. When PJ attacked you... I knew that I had to leave. I can't have you getting hurt because of me, Sakura. I love you so so much, and I'm sorry I had to leave this way. I know you think suicide is the "easy way out", and I'm sorry for taking it, but I had to. I couldn't think of any other way. I cannot let you be hurt because of my anymore. Tell mom and dad that I love them, and make sure that damn dog doesn't hump the chickens anymore! I love you. -Kristen._" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly. "She even signed it with a small drawing of her giving me a hug, and yelling at the dog." A small chuckle came from my lips, but turned right back to sobs.

Gaara just let me cry. I was happy that he did, but mad because I didn't want him to see me like this. Weak. I hate being weak. I swear I heard the door close after I finished talking, but blew it off as just the wind hitting the window. Gaara's velvet voice filled my ears. "What happed after?" He whispered, still rubbing my back and stoking my hair.

"A-after... people st-started staring at me. I knew they were hoping that I-I would follow after her. I was put in the mental health hospital because I kept talking to myself. I was getting into fights with everyone, and I'd randomly break out in temper mental fits. I was in there for two months, and when I got out, they stared even more. I made Kristen's head stone. I drew the design that was put on the back. She told me she wanted me to be happy, that she didn't want me to be hurt anymore... but then why did she leave? Why did she have to kill herself?" I started crying again.

I don't remember when, but I fell asleep in Gaara's arms, and he brought me home. I woke up when he placed me in my own bed, whispering that he would come back after everyone was asleep. I fell asleep in his arms again. He didn't ask anymore questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap!!!!**

_I don't remember when, but I fell asleep in Gaara's arms, and he brought me home. I woke up when he placed me in my own bed, whispering that he would come back after everyone was asleep. I fell asleep in his arms again. He didn't ask anymore questions._

Chapter 7!

The next day Sachio brought me to the airport. Gaara and the rest of the Sabaku's were there to say good-bye. I quickly got on the plane without even looking at Gaara. I didn't want to talk about what happened, that's why I don't tell many people. He knows why I going home, and I hope he doesn't tell anyone...

– –

TIME SKIP!!!

– –

I'm on my way back to Konoha now.

There's only one other person on the plane, other then me and the flight staff. She's an old women and is in the front of the plane, they let me move my seat to the back, and let me watch movies. I was still thinking about my friends and Kristen. They had, like they said, fixed the stone and made it look like nothing had happened. I was happy about that, but I still want to knock the day lights out of who ever robbed my best friend. I want to kill them.

No one knew who it could be, other then Brittany or PJ, but I don't want to get involved with him anymore. Katie told me that Brittany came into school with a black eye the other day. I had told her PJ isn't as sweet as she thought. Guess I was right. Brittany was there, at the cemetery on Kristen's anniversary. She brought Kristen some red and blue roses, red for Kristen, and blue for me. I left them all with Kristen. Brittany tried saying she was sorry to me, I didn't say anything back, she went on talking to Kristen after that. I smiled thinking of Kristen rolling her eyes and mimicking Brittany's moving mouth with her hand. It'd be so Kristen.

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Would you like anything, Sakura?" The nice flight person asked, her brown eyes full of happiness.

"Got any Advil?" I gave her a small smile and watched as she walked away to get me some. My head is throbbing. One more hour until we land... one more hour until I have to face Gaara... I can't wait to see him.

– –

"Sakura!" I looked up to see Temari running over to me, Asa in her arms. I smiled and opened my arms up to hug her, then took my baby cousin and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to be back." I whispered, letting Temari take one of my bags as we went to meet the others at the food court. Temari said that because my flight was late, Sachio was complaining about how hungry he was. So him.

"Guys!" Temari said, skipping a head of me. "Look who I found!" I held Asa close when Gaara looked up at me. I just smiled at him and then turned to hug Taya. Sachio come over and took his daughter, putting his arm over my shoulders as he told me he was glad I was back. I guess Taya was getting on his nerves with her "girl talk" without me here.

"I'm glad your back, Sakura!" Taya sighed, sitting down at the table and taking her daughter from her husband. "Mr. Grumpy ass isn't a very good listener!" Sachio rolled his eyes, having just told me this.

I gave Kankuro a hug then looked over at Gaara as he came closer. I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his chest with my eyes closed. His arms wrapped around my waist a second later and I felt his cool breath on the top of my head.

"Did you have an okay time?" He asked in a low voice. I nodded. "Good." His hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. I felt my eyes go wide when he started leaning down towards me, my eyes flicking over to see Sachio glaring. I just smiled and let him gently kiss my lips, my smile growing. I kissed him back just a little before ducking my red face down into his shoulder. I could feel him chuckling softly.

"Well... Sakura, I got you something to eat." Sachio grumbled, pushing his food away from himself and glaring at Gaara. I rolled my eyes and moved away from the red head, going over and kissing Sachio's head.

"Don't worry, I still love you." I laughed, taking a seat and stealing one of his fries. He pouted more, and kept throwing glares at the arm Gaara put over my chair when he sat down next to me. I tried to keep my blush down, but it didn't seem to bother any of the Sabaku's anymore, even Gaara who was sitting right next to me. Tsunade was here, too, talking with Taya about different recipes, I rose my eyebrow at Gaara, he just whispered that he'd explain later. I nodded and smiled at him, he gave me a small smile back.

I was a little surprised... okay, maybe _a lot_... when Gaara had hugged me... then when he kissed me, I felt like I was going to faint. I could tell that Sachio would have "the talk" with me later... poor stupid sap. I could feel something inside of me start to swirl when Gaara put his arm over the back of my chair, and gave me a small smile. I was happy to be back. I really missed all of them on my few days gone. It felt like I was ripping in two, much different from when I left my home to come here. I had felt nothing then.

The people, and vampires, around me were all happy, filling me in on everything that I missed my few days away. It's now a Thursday. Temari was starting to fill me in on everything that was happening at school, and how TenTen was now sitting next to that Neji kid, with a nudge from the vampire girl herself. I could feel my eyes starting to grow heavier, but I tried to listen. I didn't want to sleep. The nightmares were worse then ever now.

"Maybe we should get her home." Gaara whispered, I could feel his shoulder move under my head. I wasn't asleep, but then I wasn't awake either. I felt someone pick me up, and by judging from the cold arms that were holding me, it was Gaara...

– –

When I woke the next day, no one was home. Taya left a note on the counter, saying that none of them would be home until late, and that I could do anything I want, as long as I leave a note. I'm really happy that they didn't make me go to school today, I had a whole weekend to get over everything and to rest.

I quickly got dressed, wearing the sweatshirt that Gaara must have left from when he brought me home the night before. It's a black hooded sweatshirt that had the "Fox" logo on the front. It was somewhat baggy on my small body. I pulled on a pair of dark army green cameo pants and tied on my black and white converse, grabbing my long forgotten skateboard out of the closet as I ran down stairs to write them a note.

– –

I stood out in the cold air, my skateboard sitting under my foot as I waited for the light to change. Cars rushed past me, they stopped once the little green walk guy came on the light. I quickly went across, and headed for the drive that lead to Gaara's place. I knew he would be in school, but I could hang out there until they got back.

Their driveway was off a main road, meaning there was a lot of cars going by as I skateboarded down the road, my music blasting in my ears. Once I reached the drive, I had to go on foot. The dirt road was to uneven, and I knew I would fall, or slip on the ice patches. I ran half the way, skateboard under my arm. I only fell a few times, laughing as I stood.

By the time I got to their house, I was ready to collapse. The driveway had to be _at least_ 2 miles long. I crawled up the steps, my breathing hard, and my skateboard somewhere in the snow next to where the driveway comes out of the trees and into this small clearing. I sat down on the steps and let out a long sigh, my breath spiraling above me in a white cloud. My hair had come out of its ponytail and was flying around in the gentle wind that decided to makes itself known.

There was a car coming up the driveway.

I could hear the engine getting closer and closer. I didn't even bother to glance at my watch, I knew it would be one of them. Someone who would let me inside. A small smile came to my lips. Bathroom. My smile got bigger. When the car stopped in front of me, instead of going all the way to the garage, I looked up, confused. There, right in front of me, in the middle of winter, sat a bright red Ferrari. My mouth fell open, and my eyes bugged out a little bit. Two more cars followed it, one a pitch black Lamborghini, then a canary yellow Spider. I think my jaw hit the ground.

A man stepped out of the Ferrari, then a women got out of the passengers side, her dark blue hair held up with a clip on her head. She wore black sunglasses, making it impossible to see her eyes. The man had red hair, not as bright as Gaara's, but close. His sea foam eyes looked around a little bit, before landing on me. The door to the Lamborghini opened, and out stepped a man with black hair, soon followed by a man with orange hair and many piercings, then a man with gray hair that was slicked back, this man didn't wear a shirt. The doors to the yellow car opened next.

"Kisame! Fucking bastard!" A man with yellow hair screamed. I would have thought he was a girl, but his voice sounded like a guy, so I'll go with that. The other door opened and a man resembled a fish stepped out, howling with laughter. "I JUST GOT THIS THING CLEANED!" The man with yellow hair screamed, jumping over the car to strangle the other man, who just fell over with laughter.

Another man stepped out of the car, his face was painted half black and half white. He had on a dark green jacket thats hood was trying to eat his head. Then, another person stepped out, wearing a orange mask that had swirls. "Toby doesn't like when Deidara and Kisame fight." He said sadly, his voice sounded like a two year olds.

My head fell to the side, jaw back in place, but open slightly.

"Who are you, little girl?" Came a riff, yet smooth, voice. Everything stopped. All eyes turned to me sitting on the steps. I swallowed. The man with black hair was staring at me, his mirror sunglasses showing my reflection from a distance.

The women stared at me, popping a bubble of gum. She started walking closer, but stopped at the first step. "Who are you?" She chewed loudly, pushing her blue bangs from her face. "Well? Do you speak?"

"Um... Sakura." I whispered, looking at all of them before my eyes went back to her. "Can I help you guys?" I asked slowly, cursing myself for leaving my skateboard in the snow, I was unprotected.

"We could ask you the same, un." The man with yellow hair said, standing off of his fish friend. He looks a lot like Ino. Maybe that's what she'd look like if she was male... Naw! She'd be a heck of a lot fatter! I smirked looking at the man, off in my own little world.

"What are you doing here?" The man with red hair asked, stepping around his red Ferrari and walking closer, but not as close as the women was. I froze. His eyes...

They are the same as Gaara's.

I quickly glanced around at everyone, they all had sunglasses on. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it wouldn't go away. I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe.

"Maybe somethings wrong with her, un." the blond man said, walking over to where the women was. He took off his glasses and looked at me with the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. Eye's like Naruto's and Ino's. I let out a small sigh of relief. The fish man took off his glasses to, his eyes the same blue color. He made a small noise, his finger on his chin. "Maybe she'd talk if she knew our names..." He mumbled, adding a small "un" after it. "I'm Deidara." He held out his hand, a bright smile on his face. I hesitantly lifted mine and shook it, hissing in pain and ripping out of his grasp, moving a step higher. He laughed nervously, rubbing his head. My hand was burnt. I had burnt my hand by just touching his skin.

I just stared down at my red skin, looking back up.

The women sighed, taking off her glasses. Her sea foam eyes were just like the red heads, who was standing much closer after I burnt my hand, may I add. "Idiot!" She punched Deidara's arm and shoved him out of the way. "I'm Konan." She smiled at me, her face is perfect. She could put models to shame with one look. I gave her a uneasy smile, and glanced back at the others.

"Uh... can I help you guys with something?" I asked again, my eyes going back to the, now frowning, women before me.

"You can tell us what you are doing here." The man with red hair said, crossing his arms over his chest. It's not even funny with how much he looks like Gaara.

"Why don't you just tell me why you are here?" I said, standing and crossing my arms to. If they were just going to rob my friends, or something around those lines, they would have to get through me. No one moved, they said nothing. The red head looked board, while the man with black hair looked annoyed. "If you have nothing to say, then leave-" I was suddenly thrown up the steps and into the wall, lifted off the ground by a hand on my neck.

My eyes flew open as I clawed at the stone hand of the man with black hair. He tore his glasses from his eyes, red eyes swirling as he glared down into mine. "We don't need to tell you anything." He hissed, hand tightening around my throat. I tried to gasp for air, but he was much, much, stronger then me. His hand felt like fire against my skin. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" He hissed a little louder this time, hand tightening once more. My body was growing weak, but I still clawed at his hand, but my nails were just breaking instead of stabbing him.

"Get away from her!" I voice bellowed, and I was dropped to the ground. I gasped for air, feeling dizzy when it all rushed in. I looked up to see Gaara's back, he was crouched and snarling at the people that were down on the ground. The black man had skidded to a stop behind the cars, where Gaara had thrown him. I was still gasping for air, it felt like someone was still holding onto my neck.

"Gaara, calm down." Tsunade appeared by his side, staring down at the people. "Tend to Sakura." Gaara let out one more snarl, staring at the man with black hair, then spun around to me. I listened to what Tsunade was saying as he moved my hands from my neck. "Itachi, what do you think you were doing?" When he went to say something, she held up her hand. "None of you are to touch her, got it?" They all nodded, the red head was still watching me. "What is your business here, Sasori?"

"We came to ask you a few things, Tsunade-sama." the red head said, eyes never leaving me. I closed my eyes as Gaara lifted my chin to get a better look at the bruising.

"Come inside." Tsunade turned and unlocked the door, giving me a small "sorry" glance before she went in. The others followed, Temari and Kankuro following them all in. Gaara let out a small snarl when the Itachi man passed.

"W-who are t-they?" I whispered once they were inside and the door was shut. I opened my eyes and looked at Gaara, he was glaring at the ground.

"I'm sorry you were hurt." He whispered, looking up to meet my eyes. He was trying to contain his anger, but was failing. I put my hands on either side of his face, he leaned into one of them. "I should have been here sooner."

"Gaara, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have come over. And I sure as hell shouldn't have talked to a vampire like that." I mumbled the last part. Though, at the time I was just guessing about what he was. "I should have known better." I traced his jaw line with my thumb, his cool skin making my fingers turn numb. I shivered in the winter's cold air.

"Let's get you inside, where its warm." He whispered, picking me up. I let out a small squeak, trying to get out of his arms.

"I can walk!" I said, trying to get down, but he just chuckled and tossed me over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my next chapter!! I hope you guys like it!!**

Chapter 8!

"So, who are they anyway?" I asked, twisting Gaara's red hair as I watched the man, and two women talk at the table. I knew they could all hear me, so I didn't even bother to keep my voice down. Gaara tilted his head back in my lap, looking up at me.

"They call themselves the Akatsuki. They are a mixture of vampires and werewolves." I nodded and looked over to the group once more. Deidara smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and rolled my eyes, looking at the TV that was on in front of me and Gaara. "Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi are all werewolves, while the rest are vampires."

"So, if Deidara, Kisame, and that Tobi kid are werewolves... then that means that Naruto, Ino, and all of the Inuzuka's are too, right?"

"You are to observant for your own good, you know that right?" Gaara smirked, closing his eyes once more. I rolled my eyes and bent down to kiss his forehead. Gaara sighed and opened his eyes to look at me. I just smiled.

Gaara had told me the dangers of being close like this a few minutes ago, but I don't care. It's his fault that he kissed me and now I just can't get enough. I reached forward, and he lifted his hand to mine. I pressed his cool wrist against the dark finger marks that were left on my skin from earlier. He frowned and turned in his sitting position so that he was now facing me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a low whisper, all eyes turned to us.

"A little." I tried to smile, but it didn't help him any. He locked up his emotions and tossed the key away, leaving me to guess at what hes thinking. "Gaara, I'm fine. Really." I tried to smile again, and rubbed his cheek with my fingers. "I've had worse before." Definitely, oh I can't tell you how much, that was the wrong thing to say. I gulped and backed up a little from the glaring vampire in front of me. I knew that he would never hurt me or anything, but that glare could put a glacier to shame. "G-Gaara?" I whispered, now a little worried with how his body froze up. I looked to the others for help. "What's going on?"

"He's trying to calm himself down." Temari said, coming over to sit next to me. Gaara growled low in his chest, eyes never leaving me. "He doesn't like the idea of anyone hurting you. None of us do." I looked at her, she nodded to the others. I glanced at all of them, they were all nodding.

"I barely know them..." I whispered, looking away.

"Yeah, but no one wants anyone's mate to get hurt, human or not."

"'Mate'?"

"..." Temari pursed her lips and looked away. "Look at the time! I must be going now!" She was gone. I looked towards the table, no one was there. Gaara was still in front of me, but when I looked back down at him, the glare was gone, and he was slowly moving closer to me.

"Gaara?" I asked, leaning back against the couch, he moved closer so that his face was inches from mine. "S-something wrong?"

Now he was so close that our noses were brushing. His cool breath rolled over my face, intoxicating me, making it so that I couldn't move. "Who... hurt you?" He whispered, eyes taking on a blackish color. I gulped, finally finding my arms, and pushed him back.

"You're scaring me." I whispered, lower then I have ever said anything before. His eyes widened a little bit, then he was on the other side of the room, head in his hands. His eyes were closed, and his back was pressed up against the wall, he wasn't breathing anymore. "Gaara?" I stood up from the couch and took a few steps towards him, but stopped when he looked up at me.

"Don't... come any closer right now." He was gritting his teeth.

There was a flash of yellow, and suddenly Temari was standing in front of me, blocking me from Gaara. "Let's go upstairs. I want to show you a few things!" She smiled and started pulling me along. When I looked back at Gaara, he seemed relieved, but it looked like he didn't want me to leave at the same time. I gave him a small smile before following the blond willingly.

– –

"No..." I sighed, rolling over. "I don't wanna..."

Gaara sighed, lifting me up from his sisters bed where I fell asleep. I let out a small yelp and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling. I started screaming for him to put me down, but all he did was smirk. Quicker then humanly possible, we were outside, and Gaara was doing what I yelled for him to do. He dropped me in a pile of powdery snow.

"GAARA!" I screamed, standing up and shaking it all off, most of it was still clinging to my clothes. He chuckled as he watched me struggle to get out of the snowbank. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" I screamed, finally getting out of the snow that was up to my waist. Gaara just looked at me with a raised invisible eyebrow, egging me on to try it. I growled and ran at him, he stepped to the side, I missed and feel face first into another snowbank. I lay there, not moving. I was holding my breath so that the snow didn't go up my nose, even more then it already was. I could feel my face going numb, and my lungs were screaming for air, but I didn't care.

"What are you? Stupid?" Gaara pulled me out of the snow and made me sit on his lap. I was glaring at me, a victory smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes and wiped the snow from my face. The silence intensified, I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his shoulder. Gaara was silent for a long while, rubbing my shivering arms in hope to get them a little bit warmer. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier." He said with a sigh. "I just can't think of people hurting you-" He swallowed. "-like that." I smiled and gave his neck a quick kiss.

"I know." I whispered. Gaara's arms wrapped around me as he stood, holding me to his chest.

"I'll bring you home now." I nodded and put my feet to the ground, putting my arms in the jacket that he held up, his jacket. He took my hand in his and we both walked towards the garage, him grabbing my skateboard on the way.

– –

It's been two days now, I'm at school in my English class with Temari and TenTen.

Temari was going on about something or other, but I wasn't really watching. My mind was focused on the two people sitting by the windows. TenTen was laughing about something, and Neji was smirking as he watched her. I smiled softly, happy that she had finally gotten the guts to go and talk to him. Though, from what I heard, Temari had scared her enough so that she went to sit with him just so she could get away. I had laughed when I heard that.

The teacher was handing out papers, but when he got to me, he gave me an envelope also. "For the book." He gave me a big smile the moved to finish handing out the papers. I picked up the envelope and opened it, my eyes bugging out of my head. Looks like I'm going shopping! I smirked and looked towards Temari.

"I know." she smirked. "I just saw that we are going on a shopping spree!" She clapped her hands silently then started filling out her paper. It took me a minute to get what she said. At school, they all seemed... so normal. It was hard to remember that they were really all vampires. I rolled my eyes, debating to ask her if she could see what stores we were going to, or if anyone else was coming.

Soon the bell rang, Temari walked me to lunch, she had to talk to Kankuro about something before she went to her science class. TenTen caught up with us, blushing like mad. I could see Temari holding her breath, but still smiling. TenTen started telling us how Neji asked her over his house to study for their up coming test in English. I just winked at her and made a rude gesture, which got a smack and a deeper blush out of her. Temari started laughing, it looked like she was going to fall over. TenTen blushed even more and scurried away.

"She's shopping with us, right?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause we need to get her some nice looking panties for her little ride." I made the gesture again and laughed, Temari laughed to, clamping her hand over her mouth when people started looking at us oddly. When we entered the lunch room, someone grabbed me from behind, but before I could do anything, a smooth voice filled my ears.

"What were you guys laughing about?" Gaara asked, holding me tight to his chest, hands gently squeezing my waist.

"N-nothing." I tried to hold in my small chuckles, but failed miserably. Temari rolled her eyes and walked off to go find her other brother. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned me to face him, he was giving me a small glare, making me laugh harder. I could tell people were staring, but if it was because I was laughing, or if it was because Gaara hand his hands on my hips, I don't know.

Gaara's glare slowly drifted away, and he looked a me softly, something I didn't know he could ever do. My laughing fit died away slowly as I stared into his eyes.

"S-sorry." My voice cracked with one last chuckle. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him. "What are you doing down here?" I lifted my hand to his face and rubbed a small smudge of paint from his cheek with my thumb. So that's what class he has when I have English...

"Switched lunches." He said, looking over my shoulder. I saw his eyes go from soft and warm, to hard and cold. I turned to see Naruto standing awkwardly.

"Hey, Naruto!" I waved, walking away from Gaara, who was glued to my side. I could feel him standing over me protectively, his hand just inches away of touching my lower back, ready to pull me away if anything happens. "What's up?"

Naruto looked up at me with a surprised expression, then glanced to Gaara. "Uh..." he looked back at me, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I just wanted to see if you had a good trip last week... I thought that I would have been able to talk to you alone..." He glanced at Gaara once more before his blue eyes looked into my emerald ones.

"Oh... it was... okay, I guess." I rubbed my arm and looked away, then smiled as I looked back. "Gaara got his lunch changed, so now he can eat with us!" I smiled and took both their hands, pulling them to the lunch line. To make friends, you have to have something in common, it seems I'm that thing.

I could see how stiff they both were, me between them just to make sure they didn't start fighting. Naruto piled food on to his tray, Gaara just got a soda. I got some chocolate pudding and a slice of green pepper and onion pizza. When we went to find a table to sit at, Gaara put the soda on my tray, I rolled my eyes. Vampires.

"So, what have you been up to, Naruto?" I asked, taking a small bite of my pizza.

Naruto was sitting on the other side of the table then me and Gaara. He was slurping down noddles, I swear if he chokes I'm going to laugh. He looked at me and swallowed. "Nothing really. Just been hanging around and stuff!" He gave me a big grin and started eating again. I could see the disgust on Gaara's face as his head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"Sounds fun." I rolled my eyes and took another bite, looking around the lunch room.

Almost everywhere I looked, people were staring at me and Gaara. I could see them pointing and whispering, the lunch room was half as loud as it normally is, all because they were whispering about us. I set my pizza down and stared blankly at the tray.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked, leaning in a little so that he could whisper.

"They're staring." I whispered back. I saw Naruto take a quick glance around. Great, he has super hearing, too.

"They're just wondering if I'm going to kill you or not." He chuckled softly, I saw Naruto's head snap towards us. "Somehow I've been labeled a vicious killer." His voice turned sour and I knew he glanced at Naruto, who laughed nervously.

"Hey, guys." I looked up to see Kankuro sitting down between me and Naruto, the seat next to mine. Then, in a lower voice, "Don't worry about them. They are just wondering if you guys are fucking yet." He chuckled, earning a huge slap in the head from me. He winced and backed away a little, rubbing his head. All a show. I tried to hide how much my hand was throbbing, Kankuro smirked at me. "Just thought I would tell you." He chuckled, getting up and walking away.

"Bastard." I grumbled, putting my pulsing hand in my lap. It was all red. Kankuro's hat hadn't even cushioned the blow a little, and I hit him with all my might. Without thinking, I reached for Gaara's hand and placed it over mine, curling my fingers around his. I smiled as his cool skin lessened the burning in my hand. Gaara coughed, but I could hear the laugh he was trying to hide, Naruto was full out laughing. I think I heard him fall over, but I didn't look at him, I just looked up at Gaara. "What?"

He squeezed my hand a little, letting me know what he was "coughing" about. I smacked him too, just not hard enough to hurt myself again.

**So? What'd you think?? Let me know in a review!! I really love getting them... it creeps my boyfriend out when I just randomly yell "YES GOTS A REVIEW!!".. its pretty funny, he fell out of a chair once because I scared him so bad!!! XP!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well peoples, I FINALLY got this chapter done!! YAYS FOR ME!!!.... O.o... I scare myself sometimes... lol!! **

**Hope you like this chapter! Review and let me know!! **

Chapter 9!

"No."

"You have to!"

"NO!!!!!"

"YES!! I'M BUYING IT FOR YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T WEAR IT ON YOUR DATE I WILL HURT YOU REALLY BADLY!!!" I screamed at TenTen, holding up the black lace matching set of a bra and panties. She glanced around, blushing like mad. "And I will find out if you did or not... I'll ask Neji." I wiggled my eye brows, trying to hold in my giggles. TenTen blushed like mad and took the undergarments from me and ran off to the dressing room to make sure it looked okay. "Oh, I'm good." I gave Temari a wink, who only nodded, then spun around to look at the new bra's they have in Victoria's Secret.

Once TenTen came out and we paid for all of the different things we were getting, we headed off to the next store that I wanted to go to. We entered Pack Sun and I went straight over to the guys sweat shirts. Temari followed me questioningly, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what I was doing.

"Which one would look better on Gaara?" I asked in a low voice, putting my finger on my chin in a thinking way.

"... You're getting him a sweatshirt?" Temari asked slowly.

"...No..."

"Why did you ask then?"

"...Well... I'm going to make him wear it for a few weeks until it smells like him, then I'm going to take it back!" I smiled at her then looked back at the different colored sweatshirts.

"This one." Temari grabbed a black zip up one with a deep red color on the inside. I looked at it and nodded, it'd look good on him. "I can already see him rolling his eyes when you tell him." She snickered, I rolled my eyes. Of course she can... she really can... crap....

I paid for it and got myself a new pair of blue jeans. TenTen came over with a few cute tank tops and we paid, leaving to go and get something to eat. Temari was smirking as we paid for our food, and she kept glancing at me. I sat down slowly, staring at her. Something was going to happen. Something that she saw, and thought was funny. I glanced around myself just to make sure no one was sneaking up on me.

"TenTen." I looked behind Temari to see Neji walking over with his friend Shikamaru walking at his side. TenTen blushed, and Temari's breathing stopped when she saw the lazy boy, her eyes getting a little wide. Shikamaru's eyes flickered to her, his lazy expression gone, eyes a little wide.

Temari was out of her seat in a flash, back to me while she stared down the other... boy? I was starting to have my doubts. I stood up and grabbed Temari's arm, she was as hard as a rock, so was the boy in front of her. Neji and TenTen were staring with slightly confused looks, then went off in their own world talking with the others.

"Temari... everything alright?" I asked, glancing from her to the Shikamaru, his eyes were now on me.

"How do you know her, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, eyes going back to Temari.

"You know him?" Temari asked stiffly.

"Yeah... he was in my soccer summer camp last year. We've known each other for a while." I looked back over to Temari. "Why?"

"He's a vampire." she said in a voice so low that I could barely hear her. I gasped and looked back at Shikamaru, who was looking at me with wide eyes. "He's the only one who won't join our family."

"You know about them?" Shikamaru asked, pure disbelief on his face. I could only nod. I hadn't recognized Shikamaru the first time I came to this place because he didn't look different at all. That's what through me off. We had been really close over the summers that we had soccer camp together, and now I know why he never changed.

"Wait... you weren't the one who was making all of those kids... disappear... right?" I asked slowly, my heart clenching.

Shikamaru looked back at Temari before he spoke, making sure she knew. "No. I was the one trying to find out who was doing it. It was indeed one of our kind, but, no, Sakura, it was not me."

"Good." I let out a small sigh and glanced over my shoulder to see Neji and TenTen making out. I tried to hold in my smile as I turned back around, Shikamaru was smirking, laziness back in his features. "Uh... Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"... Why are you so tense just because he's around?" I asked slowly, looking over at her. She glanced to me with a small glare. I let out a small laugh. "Never mind!" I laughed, turning, giving her a wink when I was sure that Shikamaru couldn't see, and went over to talk to Neji and TenTen, who were done with their make out session. "Hey." I said, sitting down and taking a sip of my soda.

"Oh.. um, Neji, this is Sakura, Sakura, Neji." TenTen with a small smile, and blush may I add.

"Yo."

"Sup?"

"Eh." Neji shrugged and looked away, face as blank as Gaara's.

"Cool, cool." I nodded and looked away. TenTen was glancing between us looking very confused, she obviously had no idea on how to talk to guys who are like ice cubes. The fewer the words, the better meaning you get out of them. Basically, I got from his short words that he's totally into TenTen and is happy that she likes him back, and their going on a date together later, and he doesn't think I'm half bad.

I let out a small yelp when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards, making me fall off the table I was sitting on. A different pair of arms caught me before I hit the floor. I glared at Kankuro as I held onto Gaara for dear life. He was going to pay. Sooner or later I'm going to get him back, and it's going to be bad.

"In your dreams." He said in a low voice, still chuckling.

"Bastard." I grumbled as Gaara set me down on my feet. "Hey! I need you to do something for me!" I said, turning around and digging into one of my bags. I pulled out the sweatshirt and held it up to him. "You have to wear this!" I smiled. He rose the skin that was supposed to be his eyebrow and glanced over at Temari.

"I'd do as she says, or she's going to throw a fit in... five seconds." She said, glancing at her watch. Gaara looked back at me, just as I was opening my mouth, he took the sweatshirt.

"Thank you!" I sang, taking the one he was wearing and putting it on. "Now, you just have to wear it for awhile, then I want it back!"

"Don't ask." Temari whispered, rolling her eyes. "Who wants to go to a movie?" She asked, looking at her watch.

"Sure!" I jumped up and started dragging Gaara away, my bags in hand. But in a flash, they were gone. I stopped and slowly turned around, my death glare reaching everyone until they landed on Kankuro who was grabbing all of Temari's too. "What are you doing?" I growled.

"I ain't going to no freaking chick flick. I'll put these in the car. See you at home." and he started walking off.

"... Okay, but I wanted to see that new horror movie..." I whispered, smiling as I started dragging Gaara behind me again. I knew the others were following.

– –

"How can you _laugh_ at this?!" TenTen whispered in a freaked out voice.

I just shook my head, putting my hand over my mouth to keep the laughs in. It was so fake. All of the blood and head slicing off was just pathetic. Just as everyone screamed I burst out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. Gaara's hand covered my mouth as people started glaring back at us. I turned my head and tried muffling the laughs with his sweatshirt. I could feel Gaara slowly shaking his head as his arm wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me closer to his body. I smiled softly, thankful that the black sweatshirt was hiding my blush, as I moved a little closer, turning my head to the side, still resting on his chest, but now I could see the rest of the movie.

I could hear Temari whispering about the movie with Shikamaru in front of us, and I could hear every gasp TenTen let out, clutching Neji's arm for dear life, I knew he was scared to, but was trying to act brave. It was like I could almost smell the fear rolling off of them... its weird...

When the movie ended, no one moved, to scared. I stood up and clapped my hands once, but really loudly, everyone in the room, minus the vampires, jumped at least ten feet in the air. Almost every kind of candy and popcorn was being pelted at me, and all I could do was laugh. Gaara grabbed my hand, and smirk on his face as he pulled me out of the theater. Temari and Shikamaru followed, Temari laughing her ass of, TenTen and Neji hadn't come out yet, they were just a few of the many people throwing stuff at me.

"That was GREAT!" Temari yelled, still laughing. "I never thought anyone could jump that high!"

"I know!" I laughed, hugging her as we laughed.

When TenTen and Neji finally came out, holding hands, TenTen chucked her bag of skittles at me. Gaara blocked them from hitting me with his back, glaring at the brown haired girl. She just rolled her eyes and went to get more. By the look on Gaara's face, he was a little disappointed that she didn't run off screaming.

"Seems like you're losing your touch." I laughed, hugging him. He looked down at me with a glare. "I'm joking. She's just mad." He just grunted and looked away, one of his arms moving to wrap around my waist. I saw Temari glance at us, but she quickly looked away to continue her conversation with Shikamaru. I yawned, it wasn't even that late in the day and I'm already tired.

"Let's head home." Temari said, pretending to yawn just like I had. I nodded and slowly dragged my feet after her, my hand fisted in the back of Gaara's sweatshirt.

"Neji's going to give me a ride, is that okay?" TenTen asked, she was standing next to Neji a few feet away from me and Gaara.

"It's okay with me... Temari?"

"Sure. Just come get your bags out of the Jeep." She smiled. TenTen nodded and we all walked out to the Jeep... Kankuro took the car. Freaking bastard... Boy is he going to get it.

After we sorted everything out, my stuff, TenTen's stuff, and Temari's stuff, we said goodbye to our friend and her boyfriend.

I turned towards Gaara once TenTen and Neji walked off, lifting my arms up in the air. I gave him a pouting face when he just stood there looking at me. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and lifted me up and into the overly tall Jeep. I smiled at him and scooted across the back seat so that he could get in. Temari drove home, and I was surprised when Gaara asked her why Shikamaru was following, she said that he was curious with how me and Gaara are together. I looked over at Gaara, he was watching me from the corner of his eye. I smiled and reached for his hand, lacing my fingers with his. He just rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window, but his fingers gently squeezed mine.

– –

"It's snowing...."

"... And?"

"... And... it's snowing." I said, standing in the doorway, watching as snow gathered on Kankuro's head.

"I know that it's snowing! Come on!!" He waved towards me, not daring to touch me after what happened with Itachi and Gaara.

"No. I'm not going outside." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a playful glare. I was pissing him off to no end, I could tell from the way his emotions were all over the place.

"Why?!?!" He whined.

"Because... it's snowing." I said, pointing up at the sky. He let out a frustrated sigh and glared at me, hands wringing at the bottom of his shirt. I knew it wasn't going to be long until he snapped, then I could see Gaara kick his ass for touching me. Oh, was I evil.

"No shit! I never knew it was fucking snowing!!" He yelled, hands flying up in the air.

"Well that's stupid. It's falling all around you." I rolled my eyes, trying to keep the smirk from coming to my face.

"That's it." He growled, reaching forward to grab me.

"Hey Gaara!" I called, running out into the snow and skipping my way over to the red head that was coming out of the garage with grease on his face. Kankuro let out a yell and started chasing after me.

"Why wouldn't you come out for me?! Yet you just SEE HIM and you come running!!!" He yelled, reaching to grab me, but ended up grabbing Gaara's arm when Gaara suddenly appeared in front of me. I watched from behind Gaara with a smile, Kankuro gulped.

"You a bad boy, Kanky!!" I laughed, smiling bigger when Gaara grabbed Kankuro's hand, squeezing it to the point where Kankuro went down on his knees in pain. I laughed, loving every second of it.

**..Hehe... Kanky a baaaaaaaad boy!!!! lol!! Review please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

"So..."

"So..."

"..."

"Mm..."

Sachio sighed, putting his head down on the table. I smirked and took another bite of my ice-cream. For the last fifteen minutes he has been trying to get me to tell him what I was doing at Gaara's. I just told him we were watching some movies, and that he had some friends over that live out of town. He doesn't believe me... little bastard. And now, he tried bribing me with his favorite ice-cream, and look how far its gotten him. I took another bite.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to get Taya in here?" He asked, head still down on the table.

"I told you already... but do what you want. Taya would love to hear the details." I hid my laugh with a big spoonful of ice-cream.

"Taya!!!" Sachio whined, getting up from the table and going to the living room where his wife was feeding their daughter. I could hear them arguing a little, then Asa came crawling into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and picked her up.

I let her have a small bite of the ice-cream, then I put the bowel in the sink and went up to my room, baby still on my hip.

"Saku Saku!" Asa giggled, clapping her hands. I smiled and set her down on my bed, then went to look for something to change into for the day.

"Cute baby." I gasped and spun around, Gaara was sitting next to Asa, letting her play with his hands. "Did I scare you?" He smirked, looking up at me.

"A little." I admitted, looking back at my closet.

"It's cold out, dress warm." I could hear the humor in his voice, it was the warmest it has been all winter. He was talking about himself.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve red shirt. I gave him a small glance, and smirked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, if my back wasn't to him, he would have seen the blush on my cheeks. Though, he could probably smell it anyway. It just made me feel better that I didn't have to see his face, though I can guaranty it would be priceless!

"Changing." I said, letting my pants fall to the floor. I took off my shirt and tossed it in the hamper, then pulled on the red shirt, then the pants. Once I found my black studded belt, I turned around to face Gaara, who's eyes were wide, Asa was patting the frozen vampires cheeks. "Hello? Earth to Gaara!" I waved my hand in front of his face, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. He blinked, then eyes shifted to mine. "You okay?" I asked, voice quivering with my contained laughter.

He just stared at me for a few seconds, then blinked again. "I'll pick you up in a half hour." He whispered, setting Asa off his lap and standing up. I smiled and hugged him. His finger lifted my chin up so that I was looking up at him. "Beautiful..." He whispered, then was gone.

"Jerk." I mumbled, looking back at Asa, she was asleep.

– –

Deidara fisted his hand, smiling widely at me. I looked at him with slight fright, but mostly curiosity. When he reopened his hand, there was a small rubber ducky shaped clay creature. I smiled and went to pick it up, but Sasori grabbed my hand before I could.

"Don't touch." He said, letting my hand go, glaring at Deidara.

"It's not going to hurt her, un." Deidara stuck his tongue out at the red head and held the small creature out closer to me. I smiled and picked it up, rolling it around in my hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked, giving him a quick glance before looking back at the small details in the duck.

"Sakura, you remember how I can see things? And how Kankuro can read minds?" Temari sat down next to the other blond, watching as he fisted his hand around another creation. "Well, this is Deidara's gift." She smiled and waved towards the Barby looking figure that now sat in his hand. I rolled my eyes at his choice, and set the duck down on the table.

"Why did you think it would hurt me?" I asked, looking at Sasori.

"Art is a bang, un!" Deidara laughed.

"He blows them up." Sasori explained, glaring at the blond once again.

"What else can you guys do?" I asked, looking around the big open room at all of the vampires.

"Sasori and I can use anything within reach as puppets." Kankuro said from his spot on the couch in front of the TV.

"But Sasori is much better, un." Deidara chuckled. "Kisame can use water to his whim, un. Konan still hasn't told anyone yet, not even her hubby Sasori, un!" He laughed, getting smacked upside the head by a lamp that Konan threw from the other side of the room. I laughed and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled then went back to her conversation with fish man.

"Itachi has a family blood line limit, which means, what he has, his who family can do." Gaara said, sitting down next to me. I looked at him as he continued. "He can use his eyes to hypnotize people, or other vampires. There a many different things that he can do. His brother, Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, looking at him like he had five heads. "Isn't Sasuke a werewolf?"

"Yes... Itachi is too..." Gaara said, giving me a similar look.

"Oh... go on." I smiled.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Itachi and Sasuke are from a famous werewolf pack. The Uchiha's. Itachi killed every single one of them when he was nineteen, all but his brother. He hasn't told anyone why he let his brother live, but he just did. Sasuke has grown cold, and according to Kankuro, only thinks about getting stronger so that he can kill his older brother. Sasuke has refused to join the Inuzuka pack, saying that he is going to revive his clan once he has killed his brother."

"... How do you know all of this?"

"Who doesn't!" Deidara laughed. "Sasuke wears his emotions on his sleeves! It's not that hard to see what's going on in the kids head!"

"..." I looked back at Gaara.

"You wouldn't see it. It's something that humans can't see." He smirked. I punched him in the arm, but not to hard, because I knew it would hurt me more then it would hurt him. He just smirked. "Tobi, well, no one has any clue to what he can do. He probably can't do anything special, he's to much of a kid to try."

"Don't be mean!" I stood up and went over to where Tobi was playing with toy cars on the floor. I sat down in front of him and held up my hands. He giggled and sat cross legged on the floor like me. "Pat-a-cake pat-a-cake bakers man!" I heard Gaara's head hit the table.

– –

"Hello?" I stood up from digging in my bag, trying to find my ringing phone. "Oh, hey Sachio."

"_It's snowing really hard out, I want you to stay there tonight. I'm sure they wont mind, I just don't want you coming home in this weather. I just got back from work and the roads are really bad._"

"Um... okay, yeah it's fine. I'll stay with Temari in her room." Temari rolled her eyes, knowing that I wouldn't be. Tsunade had already agreed, having heard what Sachio said.

"_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night._"

"Night." I hung up the phone and tossed it back on my bag, then skipped over to where Gaara was sitting on the couch. I plopped down on his lap and smiled up at him. "Looks like I get to sleep over!" I fell backwards, draping my body over the arm of the couch, and looked over at Tobi who was playing with his cars again.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked, his hand skimming over my exposed stomach. I let out a small contented sigh, but didn't move.

"I was just thinking about a few things."

"Few." Kankuro snorted. I was getting good at ignoring his jabs.

"Like?" Gaara prompted, his hand tracing small circles in my pale skin.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years.." He said quickly.

"How long since you first came here?" I asked with a small smirk.

"... Awhile." I nodded, closing my eyes. "What else were you thinking about?"

"... Where the hell am I going to sleep? Temari's _boyfriend_ is over, and I'll tell you now, I am_ not_ sleeping on that bed _ever again_!" Gaara chuckled, making me sit up again. I could see the glare Temari and Shikamaru were giving me, but ignored them.

"Are you tired?" Gaara asked in a small whisper. I nodded, yawning. Next thing I know, I'm over his shoulder and hes walking towards the stairs. I screamed and started beating his back, but stopped and went limp when I remembered it wouldn't do anything. Kankuro fell out of his chair laughing.

Gaara opened a door and went in, shutting it behind him. I didn't open my eyes, because I knew that he wouldn't let me get hurt. He threw me down on a bed. I gasped and went to get off, thinking it was Temari's bed, but stopped when I saw the color of the walls. It wasn't the purple color in her room... it was crimson. Gaara sat down on the bed, and I could tell he was watching me. The beds blankets were the same crimson color, with blank pillows.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Gaara asked, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're leaving?" I could feel the small amount of panic starting to fill inside of me.

"Just for a little while." He promised. "I need to go... out, for awhile. Kankuro and the Akatsuki are coming with me. So Temari and Tsunade will still be here." He was going to feed. I gulped.

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine." I gave him my best fake smile, but he just frowned.

"What's wrong?"

I let the smile fall from my face, and let out a small shiver. "I think its just a little gross is all." I tried a weak smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"You won't think that much longer. You'll get used to me telling you that I need to go out." He smiled and pulled the blankets out from under me, making me squeal. "Go to sleep." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him deeply, but he quickly pulled away with a sigh. "Come back before I wake up." I smirked.

"Hn." He hesitantly kissed my lips then was gone, the door clicking shut.

I sighed and rolled over, staring out the window on the other side of the room. He had replaced his leather couch with the bed... just for me.

– –

My dreams had been getting more weird every night. But tonight tops all...

_I was walking through the woods, my eyes darting all around trying to see what's hiding in the shadows. I know something is there, but I do not know what. I could hear my breathing start to pick up, I can feel the eyes on me. Something ran out from the shadows behind me, making me spin around, but nothing was there. I slowly turned back around and started running. I ran as fast as I could, hearing someone following me. Their steps were faint, but they were there. _

_I tripped a few times, and the thing behind me would hesitate in its steps, then come back at full force when I was up and running again. I could feel them getting closer, and tried to run faster, my breath now coming out in loud pants. _

_I stumbled into a clearing. The steps behind me vanished, the eyes that I had felt on my were gone. _

_The moonlight was shining through the tree tops, down on a figure that lay on a rock. I stood up from the ground and slowly walked over, not really looking at the bloody mass that was on the gray rock. I could hear the sound of dripping, the blood hitting the dirt. With a shaky breath I looked up into the face of the figure._

_I stared into my own dead eyes. _

I bolted upright with a gasp, I could feel my whole body shaking. It was like I was in one of those massage chairs in the mall, but only it was my own body that was making me shake, not some chair. I tried to stable my breathing, but it wasn't working, and soon I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Sakura?" I looked towards the door to see Temari looking at me with a worried look. She was by my side in a flash. "What's wrong, Sakura?" She asked, hugging me. I grabbed on to her shirt and tried to stop the crying.

"W-w-wheres G-G-Gaara?" I got out when my sobs started to die down. Only to pick up once again.

"He'll be back soon." She whispered, rubbing my back. I nodded into her shoulder and just let my self cry, I needed to get it out, and I knew I couldn't make myself stop this time. She kept whispering soothing words, and soon my sobbing stopped, but the tears still rolled down my cheeks.

"What's going on?" I was half asleep, but I knew Gaara's voice anywhere. I couldn't move or speak, I was to far out of it.

"She woke up from a nightmare. She was crying and shaking. She's almost asleep now." I felt Temari move, and a new pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from her. My head flopped against Gaara's neck, but a small smile graced my lips when his unique smell filled my nose. "She stopped crying a little while ago. Kankuro wont tell me what the dream was about, I'm guessing that it was nothing that she would want to share with me. Maybe you should try to find out though, Tsunade said that a lot of times humans need to speak about their feelings."

I felt Gaara nod, and the door was shut gently.

I was picked up and then put down on the bed, I felt the blankets pulled up over my body, then I could feel Gaara lay down. The bed tilted towards his weight, making me lean towards him. One of his hands brushed my cheeks, and I could feel the tears that he was trying to brush away.

I finally found my voice.

"G-Gaara?" It was a small whisper, but he heard it.

"I'm here." He whispered back, kissing my cheek. I smiled and opened one of my eyes to look at him, I could barely see the outline of his pale skin in the darkness. "Go to sleep. We can talk when you wake." He said gently, putting his arm over me when I turned to fully face him. I nodded and put my head in the curve of his neck, he pulled my whole body closer to his, wrapping both of his arms around me.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooooo sorry guys!! I had this chapter finished and everything, and when I went to download it, I FOUND OUT MY SCHOOL BLOCKED FANFIC!!! AAAHHHH!!! I'm not supposed to be on the internet for the month, but SHHH!!! dnt tell my mom!! LOLZ!!! I'm risking getting grounded even longer just so that I can post this for all of you guys!! I dont know when the next chapter will be up, because I'm grunded, but I will try to get it up as SOON as I can!!! Love you all!! **

_**RECAP:**_

_"I'm here." He whispered back, kissing my cheek. I smiled and opened one of my eyes to look at him, I could barely see the outline of his pale skin in the darkness. "Go to sleep. We can talk when you wake." He said gently, putting his arm over me when I turned to fully face him. I nodded and put my head in the curve of his neck, he pulled my whole body closer to his, wrapping both of his arms around me._

Chapter 11!

"TenTen!" I called, jogging down the hall to meet her. She smiled and waved, turning away from Hinata to walk with me to class.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, nothing really." I smiled at her, trying to hold onto all of the books in my arms, that's about when I crashed into someone, sending us both to the floor.

"WATCH IT FREAK!" I looked up to see that Karin girl pulling Ino to her feet. I sat on the floor glaring. "What the hell is your problem, bloodsucker loving whore?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ino!" I yelled, getting to my feet. TenTen was helping pick up my books. "What the hell is your problem? I know you're not fucking deaf! You should have heard me!" Ino's back straightened, and she glanced around. Oh how I loved being close to telling everyone about the truth about them.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Bitch!"

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!!!"

"CUNT LICKING, DOG BREATHED PROSTITUTE!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, taking my books from TenTen.

"What's going on?" Gaara's hand wrapped around my wrist as he glared at Ino, who just glared right back.

"Your bitch ran into me." She growled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Ino?" Naruto came over and stood at her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Keep your dog on a shorter leash." I growled, going to push past them. "She's acting out." I shoved my shoulder into hers as I passed, leaving Gaara to walk behind me, but he went around them, avoiding touching them. Ino growled, but I heard Naruto tell her to calm down. Gaara was walking next to me in a flash, TenTen a little behind us.

"What happened?" He asked, stopping me. I looked into his eyes.

"Nothing. We walked into each other and she blamed me for not paying attention, so blamed her right back." I turned and started walking away, but he stopped me once again.

"TenTen, go tell Kuranai-sensei that Sakura will be a few minutes late." Gaara said not looking away from me. TenTen nodded and jogged down the hall, just as the bell rang. Within seconds we were alone. "What are you so upset about, Sakura?" He asked in a whisper, putting his arm around my waist as he pushed me backwards into the row of lockers. I sighed and finally looked up at him.

"It's nothing. Really. Just having a bad day." I gave him a small smile and looked away.

"I can see its more then just that." He sighed, freezing as Kiba walked by, Kiba's and my eyes met for a split second before Gaara's chest rumbled with a small growl, Kiba responded and then walked away, slowly, but he was gone. "You've been acting like this since Tuesday." You can never fool a vampire.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed and banged my head against the locker twice, then closed my eyes. "I'm just a little home sick. I was talking to my old friends from home and everything, they seem so happy without me there. And, truthfully, it bothers me. I miss them so much, and they are acting like they don't miss me one little bit." I banged my head again, then felt Gaara's hand brushing over my cheek.

"Is that all?" He chuckled softly, I openly glared at him. "I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them, Sakura." He whispered, leaning in and gently brushing his lips against mine. "You need to get to class." I nodded and linked my fingers with his ice ones as we walked down the hall towards my class.

– –

"So, how do you guys, like, change and everything?" I asked, taking a sip of my juice as I stared at Naruto a few feet away from me.

Naruto shrugged, taking time to think before he answered, seeing Gaara's arm tighten around me. "It's just something that happens, I guess. I just think about it now, and it happens. I used to have to really think hard about it, but now it just happens. Sometimes when we get really angry we change without knowing it. And it's hard to change back. It's more of instinct when we are angry. We need to defend ourselves." I nodded, leaning more into Gaara's icy chest.

The two boys have been getting better about being around each other. I've kept them out of detention for a few weeks now, and I think it's making them become better... acquaintances. I'm not going to say friends, because I know they're not there just yet. Gaara was still a little wary about letting me touch Naruto, fearing that the blond will lose it and hurt me, Naruto feels the same about him. I feel loved.

I took the time to look around us, we were sitting outside by the tree, just talking. It was still really cold out, and Gaara's skin didn't help any, but I wasn't about to say that to anyone. I liked being able to talk to them alone without the watchful stares, and the constant whispers. "Hinata!" I called, waving. The pale eyed girl waved back shyly and started walking up the small hill towards us, I saw Naruto's face lighten up at seeing her, a evil smirk came to my face.

"H-hey, Sakura." She said, sitting down between me and Naruto, but a little off to the side so that she wasn't being rude. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, pulling her mittens tighter around her hands.

"Nope!" But my body failed me, a small breeze blew making me shiver like there was no tomorrow. Gaara rubbed his hands over my arms, but didn't move away, it would seem weird for a girls boyfriend to move away when she's cold. "Ah... anyway, whats up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to take a small walk before we have Biology." She gave me a small smile. I groaned.

"Oh yeah. That stuff is so easy!" I complained, taking Gaara's hands into my own gloved ones. "I wish they would make it harder. I mean, _really_!!" I sighed and leaned my head back against his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"It's n-not that easy." Hinata mumbled.

"Oh..." I forgot she was failing that class. She would pass out at any sign of blood. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "The only reason why it's easy for me is because I did it in my last school. We've already covered all of this stuff. I'll be your partner in class today, so if you need to sit down you can." I gave her a smile then let my eyes fall closed again.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"It's nothing really." I shrugged. Gaara's hands stopped rubbing my shoulders as the bell rang. "Ugh..." I stood up, with a little help from my vampire, and Hinata and I waved goodbye, heading to our class.

"Sasori?" I stopped when I entered my biology class and stared at the red head that was sitting by himself near the window. He looked up and smirked at me, giving me a small wave.

"Take your seats, class!" The teacher called, walking into the room. Hinata and I took our seats at the table in front of the red head. "Name?" I looked towards the door to see Deidara coming in, a big stupid grin on his face.

"Deidara, un!" He chuckled, walking over and taking the open seat next to Sasori. "Hey, pinkie!" He laughed, flicking the back of my head. I glared at him, smirking when Sasori punched him in the back of the head.

"Alright, get to work!"

Hinata and I pinned the frog down to the table and then I took the scalpel and made a thin cut along the stomach, Hinata sat down looking really pale. I finished up with our worksheet and passed it in with both of our names, then sent Hinata to go see the nurse. When I finally took my seat once again, I turned to face the two behind me.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, noticing that they were already done.

"We are changing our ways, just like the Sabaku's have. We want to see what it's like to be around a lot of humans at once." Sasori said in a low voice, so that only I could hear, along with any other vampire or werewolf in the room. Ino's head snapped over to stare at us.

"We want to be like you guys, un!" Deidara said, quietly for once, he kind of reminded me of Naruto... scary.

I talked with my two vampire friends for the remainder of the class, just talking about random things. It seems that Sasori is really good with bodies as well as puppets. He knows just about everything there is about the human body, and the vampire/werewolf body. Deidara just likes to blow things up, and actually blew up a few things while we were talking. I found out that the others were here too, Konan would be in my next class. She's the coolest out of all of them, her and her "hubby", as Deidara had called him once before, Sasori. Deidara is pretty cool to, but hes way to hyper for me.

Once the class was over, I made my way to Art, where I would see Konan. I smiled and sung a song under my breath, one that had been stuck in my head all day because of Temari. I smiled when I saw Gaara putting away his book, about to shut his locker door. I ran over to him and jumped up, clinging to his back, one of his arms came around to hold me in place, while his other continued doing what he had been doing. I tightened my arms around his neck, and kissed the back of it as I slid down to the floor. Gaara slammed his locker shut, slam for human, _very_ gently for vampire. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he lead me to my class.

"Konan!" I gave Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to my blue haired friend. She smiled at me, and waved to Gaara before he left. "I'm so glad that you are in my class." I took a seat in the open chair next to her.

"Me, too." She smiled at me, then looked back down at the paper she was slowly folding in her hands. I watched as she made the small creases and folds, then when she lifted one flap, the whole thing changed. It was a little Eiffel tower.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, moving a little closer so that I could try to see all of the detail that she put into the small work of art. It seemed impossible that someone could make such tiny creases and folds. But, we are talking about a vampire here. "How did you do it?" I watched as she grabbed another sheet of paper and started folding slowly.

"Remember how no one knows of my talent?"

"Yeah. Gaara said that you and Tobi probably don't have one..."

"Well," She held up a small boat, with a sail and everything. "this is my talent." She gave me a soft smile, pushing down one of the parts of the ship, making it turn into a beautiful flower. "You can keep it." I smiled and took it, pulling on the small flap that made it turn back into the boat.

– –

I sat in Tsunade's office, staring at her blankly, while she just stared back. Neither of us spoke, neither of us moved. A fly buzzed from over at the large window behind her, but, again, neither of us moved. I could almost hear the snickering Konan from out in the other room, where she was waiting for her turn to face Tsunade's silent wrath.

I so badly wanted to itch the drying paint that's stuck to my face, but I don't dare move. Tsunade would probably eat me with how angry she is right now. I don't even think Gaara could hold her back if something set her off. Now that I think back to what happened, it was actually pretty funny...

_"I don't think we are supposed to use this paint..." I whispered, dipping my brush in the bright bright red paint. _

_"Hush! They'll never know if we hurry!" Konan smirked, already starting to paint on the walls. I shrugged and used my brush to make a curving line across what Konan was painting. I made a bright red circle around a picture of a wolf, then took a yellow brush and finished my painting of a naked Ino, and very hairy, naked Ino. I snickered quietly to myself._

_"Pay backs a bitch." I chuckled. _

_"Totally." Konan smirked at me, and finished the words "These should be Illegal" above the two paintings. The paintings stretched across the whole wall, and over parts of lockers. _

_My body froze when a hand was put on my shoulder. I turned away from coloring the yellow hair under Ino's arms and looked up at the pissed off busty blond behind me. I smiled nervously. "Oops?" _

_Tsunade growled, her grip tightening on my shoulder. I yelped in pain as I was dragged backwards along with a full out laughing Konan._

A small giggle came from my lips, and thats all it took to make Tsunade snap.

**RUN SAKURA RUUUNNNN!!!!!!! TSUNADES GUNNA KIIILLLL UUUU!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**heres the chapter!! hope you all like!! Reveiw!**_

_A small giggle came from my lips, and thats all it took to make Tsunade snap._

Chapter 12!

I screamed and dove for the desk as she jumped over it, the chair flying through the window behind her with the force she jumped with. Tsunade spun on her heals and with a loud yell she attacked again, bringing her fist back. I still had on my grin as I put my arms in front of my face, I was on the floor close to the broken window. I felt the blow hit me, but no where near as strong as I would have thought. I opened my eyes and realized I was now falling out the window, watching Gaara stare down at me with wide eyes, Tsunade's head under his arm. I laughed loudly as I fell, bending backwards so that I was going head first into the ground. The sand below me started churning, and it suddenly jumped up at me, grabbing me with a hand like thing and bringing me back up to the window, still upside down.

"SWEET!! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" I laughed, being put back on the floor in Tsunade's office. I love how tall this school is. Tsunade growled at me, I swear shes more wolf then bat... This gets me thinking... are they like bats at all? I put my finger to my chin as I looked at her thoughtfully, squinting my eyes.

"You will be the death of me, Sakura." Gaara whispered with a small sigh, letting go of his enraged mother figure. I just smiled at him, letting him help me up. "I saw the painting. Ino was unhappy about it." I giggled a little, and heard a thud, Konan must have fallen over again. Why she didn't help me.. I don't know.

"UNHAPPY?!?!" A scream came, then Ino burst threw the door, a turtle neck over her white shirt and a pair of sweatpants over her jeans. "UNHAPPY?!?!" She screamed at Gaara, fire in her eyes. "I'm not _unhappy!_"She growled. "I'm_ PISSED_!!!!"

"But I did a good job, right?" I asked, holding my hands up in a defensive manner. "I mean, I got your hair down perfect! The same shade and everything! I even put the one little wisp that all ways sticks up on you head on it!" I moved my finger in a circular motion over my head, showing where hers was.

"AHHH!!!!" Ino screamed loud and high pitch, covering her head as she left the room, probably in search for a hat. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed from down the hall. I could hear laughter coming from the door she had left open, everyone was laughing at her.

"Sakura..." I turned to look at Tsunade with a small grin, putting my arm around Gaara's waist. "You have detention for the rest of the year." She growled out, leaving the room. My jaw hit the floor.

"You're lucky that's all you get." Gaara whispered in my ear, putting his arm over my shoulders as we followed the busty blond out. "Konan is the one that has to clean it all up and then she's suspended for a week, and has detention for the year, same as you."

"This is your fault." I grumbled, kicking Konan as we walked past her, she was rolling on the floor with laughter, I really don't see it as funny anymore.

People all around were staring at me and Gaara as we walked down the hall for lunch. It seems that word gets around fast, faster then I had thought. Everyone was congratulating me for what I did, but the thing is, I don't even feel good about it anymore. Ino looked really, really hurt when she had stormed into the room, yelling her head off. I could see that she was just hiding her hurt and embarrassment behind the anger. I've always been good at seeing that stuff, because I do it myself.

My arm that was hung around Gaara's waist was drooping and I was leaning against him. I really feel bad now. Gaara kissed my temple and gave my shoulders a small squeeze.

Werewolf or not, she doesn't deserve this.

When we got to the lunch room, I sat on Gaara's knee because there was only one seat left. I leaned my elbow on the table with my chin rested on my hand. Guilt has never hit me like this before. Maybe its because I kind of like Ino. In a weird way, at least. I enjoy fighting with her, and it gives me something to smile about later on. She may piss me off beyond reason sometimes, like with the whole knocking into me thing earlier, but I still shouldn't have done something like that to her. I should have thought it through before hand, and now Naruto's not talking to me. He's sitting in the seat across the table from me, but hes been ignoring me since we sat down, either to caught up in his lunch, or talking with Kisame. The man looked more like a fish then a dog, if you ask me.

I could feel Kankuro's eyes on me as I thought all of this over, finally deciding that I'll call him "Fish Man" from now on. He let out a small chuckle. I smiled at Kankuro as I rolled my eyes.

The sound of laughter filled the room and Naruto looked towards the door with sad eyes. I slowly followed his gaze to see Ino walking over to get some food with a sweater on that went up past her neck and a pair of pants, her hair was covered with a black sock hat that she probably stole from Kiba.

"I'll be back." I stood up and started walking away from Gaara, hearing Kankuro tell Naruto to stay when I started going towards Ino. He knew what I was about to do, and I think Gaara has a pretty good idea. "Hey, Ino?" I said in a small voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Ino growled, glaring at me. Her eyes were rimmed in red, she had been crying? The guilt felt like a ton of bricks sitting in the pit of my stomach. I watched sadly as she pulled her hat down farther, trying to escape from the laughing people as they walked by her.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered. "I know I shouldn't have done that, and if theres any way possible I would take it back. All of it. I'm really sorry, Ino." I looked down to the floor, hoping that it would be okay, and that she wouldn't hate me to much.

"Yeah, well that doesn't stop the laughing, now does it?" She growled, turning away from me to pay for her sandwich and soda.

I just stood there unmoving for a few seconds. Ino walked past me towards the doors to leave the room. Something came to mind that I could do, I hope the others don't hate me for doing this...

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" I jumped up on a table and cupped my hands around my mouth, shouting at the whole lunch room. Ino stopped on her way out the door and looked at me with big eyes. Gaara stood from his table, it looked like he was about to pounce on me for doing something so stupid. But it has to be done. "IF I HEAR ANY OF YOU LAUGHING AT INO AGAIN I, AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS OVER THERE WILL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, SO THE ONLY THING YOU CAN LAUGH AT IS YOUR SHIT!!"

"But you were the one who painted it!!" A random boy yelled back at me.

"Yeah, and I was wrong for doing it!" I shouted, holding my arms up. "If you have to laugh at anyone, laugh at me! I dance around my room singing to Selene Dion in my underwear! Laugh at that, not Ino!" People started chuckling lowly. "Or, like I said before, you'll only be laughing at your shit." I growled the last part, then jumped down from the table. I started walking to the doors, as I passed Ino she just stared at me with big eyes. "Tell me who laughs at you again." Then I left the room, running down the hall.

– –

I'm in Tsunade's office once again, this time she was talking calmly to me about my little act in the lunch room. I just stood there looking at the floor waiting for her to get on with my punishment. I will take what ever she gives and happily do my time, I do not regret what I did then, not even when people pass me in the hall laughing and doing small odd moves to make fun of me.

Gaara hasn't tried talking to me about it yet, neither has anyone else. When I ran from the lunch room, I went straight to the art room so I could draw and be by myself for a little while. Then, Tsunade-sama had sent her assistant Shizune to come and get me, I've been in here ever since. I didn't even notice when Tsunade stopped talking, I was a little dazed out.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" A small whisper came from the door. I still didn't move, just kept looking at the floor in front of me.

"Yes? What is it, Ino?"

Ino?

This time I turned to look at the blond as she came in, taking off the sock hat. She looked at me briefly, then looked down at the floor, too. "I, uh, heard that Sakura was in here, and, um..." She took a deep breath and looked back up at the vampire. It must be hard for a werewolf to go to a school where the principle is a vampire. "Don't give Sakura any form of punishment for what she did in the lunch room. She did nothing wrong, she helped me. Not one person has laughed at me since then, and I am truly grateful for what she did." Then she quickly added, "please, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes. "You two girls give me head aches, you know that right? And that's hard to do to someone like me." I looked away from the blond girl and down to the floor.

"Ino..." I said slowly. I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye. "what I did was way over the limit, and I will accept anything that I get for doing that. You don't have to worry, I'm well prepared for it." I gave her a small smile. "And, it wont happen again, I promise you that."

She smiled back at me. "Thanks forehead." Her smile turned into a smirk.

"No problem Pig." I smirked back at her. We both started laughing.

Tsunade sighed.

– –

"Thanks, Ino. Really." I smiled at her as we walked down the hall together.

"It was nothing. I'm just really happy that you did that for me." She smiled back at me.

"I really am sorry for that picture. I really didn't mean anything by it."

She looked down for a few seconds then looked back up, a small amount of amusement in her eyes. "It's fine. You made my boobs look really good." She pushed her chest out as we walked, both of us laughing.

When we got back to the class we were sharing, gym. Everyone in the class was already changed up and Gai-sensei was giving them a pep talk about the game we were going to start. Everyone stopped talking when we entered, even Gai-sensei seemed stunned to see us laughing together, with our arms linked. I could feel Gaara's eyes on me as we went to change quickly.

"Out to run the track, my youthful students!" Gai cheered when we came out of the locker room. Ino and I nodded, jogging our way down to meet the others.

We split up when we reached the track, Ino going over to her cheerleader friends, while I went over to see my vampire boyfriend and his family. I ran over to Gaara at a fast sprint, jumping at his back when I got close. He stepped out of the way just as I was about to grab him. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me backwards, my back flush against his chest. I gasped and smiled back at him.

"You're late." He whispered in my ear.

"Sorry."

"START YOUR YOUTHFUL MILE MY WONDERFULLY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai called, sounding a buzzer that was going to time us. Gaara let go of me and we all started running.

I ran between Kankuro and Gaara, Kankuro staring at me, probably reading my mind as I thought about what happened in Tsunade-sama's office. Temari was running behind us, along with Shikamaru, who had become rather close to the family lately. Kankuro groaned and covered his face with one of his hands as I thought about why he was always over. I laughed and sprinted ahead, Gaara matching my pace perfectly.

"So, what happened between you two?" Gaara asked, not looking over at me. He had to put on some kind of show for the others.

"We're all good." I breathed out. "I think we understand each other better now." I jumped over a hurtle that was randomly in the middle of the track, I could see people trying to hurry and take them off. One girl called out a sorry to me. I just smiled at her and ran on.

"That was nice... what you did at lunch." Gaara said, now looking at me. "Why did you do that?"

I looked at the track in front of me as I ran, trying to zone out a little bit. "I know what it feels like to be laughed at. To have people staring at you in a way that makes you feel like you're not wearing anything." I stopped talking for a few seconds as I tried to catch my breath, not slowing. "No one deserves something like that."

"But it's all good." Ino was running by my other side out of no where. "Oh, but Sakura, I am going to get you back for that!" she grinned. "Just you wait! It wont be _that_ bad, but you'll hate it!" Then she sprinted off. I growled and matched her pace, she glared at me as she sped up a little.

We had passed the finish line four laps ago, and still Ino and I raced on. I don't know where I got so much energy from, but I was still getting faster and faster, and Ino was tiering. It got to the point where we were trying to crawl past the finish line, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Kankuro standing there looking at us with odd expressions, Gaara's face was blank of course! We both reached out a hand in one final attempt to beat the other, but it seemed we were a tie. I collapsed to the track not able to move anymore. Cold arms wrapped around me and lifted me up into Gaara's chest, which I openly welcomed to get rid of this heat. I pressed my head against his neck, breathing hard as I tried to catch my breath, it felt like my lungs had come out of my body and were laying on the track somewhere.

I looked over at Ino with a grin, Naruto and Kankuro were helping her sit up, she was grinning at me. "You (pant) almost beat (pant pant) me, (pant) forehead. (pant)"

"Same (pant pant pant) here (pant pant), Pig." We both grinned, then fell backwards in a deep sleep. Gaara's ice arms never left my roasting skin.

– –

"You guys really, really, really, _really _suck!" I sighed into my cellular devise. I could hear all of my friends from back home sigh. They had just got done telling me about how they were doing, and about this _awesome_ school dance I had missed out on. "Why do you tell me these things? It makes me sad that I can't be there!"

"_We're sorry_!" Danielle said, adding a small giggle afterwards. "_It's not our fault you're mental and need special attention_!"

"HA! Funny!" I rolled over on my bed, so that I was face down. I groaned into my pillow. They could be such jerks at times...

"_OMG_!" Harley practically screamed into the phone. "T_yler just got her ass dumped by Brittany at the movies and her boyfriend totally screwed her over during lunch! He dumped her in front of __**everyone**_!"

"Why did Brittany dump her at the movies, and who the hell would _want_ to date that whore?!"

It was Katelyn who spoke this time. "_She saw us there and asked if she could join us. We're all good with her now, and she asked us if we would tell you that she's really sorry for her. Ah, you remember that really stupid Matt kid? The one who's uglier then hell? It was him who dated her. I guess he was getting paid big bucks everyday that he was with her. He's a rich man now_!" She laughed. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I burst out laughing.

Tyler is such a stupid whore! To think that someone would actually want to date her! The whole thing that went down with Ino the other day flashed through my mind, still very fresh. The Tyler thing was way different then my fighting with Ino. Tyler and I used to be like sisters. She's the reason why I don't always trust people easily. We used to do everything together, and I had told her everything about my life. _Everything_. And she went behind my back and started telling people everything that I had told her, even though she had promised not to tell anyone. She had stabbed me in the back, and I'm still wounded by it. Kristen had helped me heal a little, but friends can only do so much. Since I started dating Gaara, I have noticed that I've been a lot more open with other people, and it scares me to think about it.

I talked with my four friends for awhile longer, not having anything better to do. I wasn't about to do my homework, and Gaara was out for the night with Temari and a few others. So I sit in Sachio's place, eating up all of the BBQ potato chips while I talked with a few of my best friends. The TV flickered in the dark room, going unwatched.

Taya sent me up to bed around 1 in the morning, saying that we all (my friends and me) need our sleep. I don't think she knows that its a weekend. Having a baby and a lazy husband is getting to her I think. Pretty soon it'll be her birthday, and I'll take Asa to Gaara's place with me for the night. She deserves a night alone with my cousin, I shiver, not wanting to know what they will do. I don't think Tsunade-sama will mind, since I got a good reason and all.

Thanks to Ino, I'm only in detention for the rest of the month, two more weeks of staying after school. Sachio didn't like what I did, so I'm now grounded, not able to go anywhere, and not able to see Gaara outside of school until I'm out of my detentions. He doesn't know that every night Gaara comes over and watches me sleep. What he doesn't know, he never needs to know! It probably will hurt him if he does find out, so I can't say that. But, he never needs to know that Gaara jumps up through my window from the ground using his Vampire skills to do so. Or that Gaara's a Vampire and his whole family are to. Or the fact that I have Werewolf friends, along with a Vampire for a boyfriend. Yeah... he

definitely doesn't need to know.

I roll over in my bed thinking about all of this. Many things in my life revolve around Gaara now. And, truthfully, that scares me just a little. What if he leaves and never comes back? What will I do then? Or, what if Temari really does kill him? Or if Naruto loses control while they are fighting and rips him apart? What will happen to me? I have only a few friends that don't involve Vampires or Werewolves, and more then half of them don't even live here. Hinata and TenTen are the only ones that I can lean on. The only ones that love me for me. And I've been ignoring them! What kind of friend am I?!

"What's troubling you?" A soft whisper came from my right. I gasped loudly and bolted upright, glaring down at the redheaded vampire that was laying on the bed next to me, smirking. I rolled my eyes and fell back to the bed with a huff.

"I miss my friends from back home. And I miss TenTen and Hinata." I grumbled. "And I want to kick Tyler's sorry ass..."

I could tell that Gaara was looking at me questioningly, but he said nothing. He knows very little, if anything, about that fat whore, but he does know that I really do miss my friends very much. I turned away from Gaara as a small tear rolled down my cheek. I never would have thought that I would miss them this much. Gaara's arms wrapped around me, pulling me backwards until my back was flush against his chest, his cool lips at my ear.

"Everything is alright, Sakura." He whispered, brushing his stone lips against my skin. "Go to sleep." He placed a small kiss to my neck before he nuzzled it, holding me tighter.

– –

Sunday.

One of my favorite days.

Its the day that Sachio leaves early for work, and doesn't get home until late. It's the day that Taya does all of her shopping, taking baby Asa with her. The day that I can stay in bed and not have to get up for anything. The one day that I usually spend in my bed with Gaara laying next to me.

But today isn't like all of the other Sundays that I love so much. Gaara left before Sachio did, saying that he wouldn't be back until the afternoon, it made me a little mad, but I would still get to spend all day in bed, which I planned on doing anyway.

So, here I am, laying in bed, bored out of my mind, and staring at my window. I want Gaara to come back. I want to see him, for him to hold me. I've had another bad dream, but this time it was _really_ scary. I sighed and rolled over so that my face was buried in my pillow and let out a long sigh. This day was really sucking.

"YOU WHO!!" A loud voice rang through the household. My head lifted at hearing the sound of running feet coming up the stairs, and, out of nowhere, my door flew open. "HUNNY! I'M HOME!" Sang Katelyn.

I screamed and jumped up, falling backwards off my bed with a loud thud. I peeked over my bed to see if it was real, then closed my eyes and counted to ten, my four best friends, and my smirking vampire, were still standing near my bedroom door. "OH GOD!! MY DREAMS REAL!! THEY'RE REALLY HERE! GOD HELP ME!!" I screamed dramatically, falling backwards in a pretend faint.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Danielle sighed.

"Nope." Harley smirked, shaking her head.

Gaara just blinked, then took a step back when the four girls screamed and attacked me, not even bothering to help me... that bastard...

**GAARA'S A BAAAAD BOY!! LOLZ!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Gaara just blinked, then took a step back when the four girls screamed and attacked me, not even bothering to help me... that bastard..._

Chapter 13!

"AHHH!! MY HOUSE IS OVER RUN WITH WOMEN!! GOD SAVE ME!!" Sachio screamed upon coming home to find a bunch of girls sitting on the floor watching TV with his daughter and wife.

"Hey to you to, Sachio!" I waved to him from the middle of the group of girls. Gaara and Kankuro were sitting on the couch with Asa between them, while Taya and Temari were helping us all do Katelyn's hair for her. She has beautiful curls, but she's more of a tomboy, so she never likes to do anything with it.

"What are they doing here?" He asked in a small growling voice, pointing at Gaara and Kankuro. "I thought I said no more seeing them, or _him_, outside of school until you were done with your detentions."

"Tsunade let her off while her friends are here." Temari said, with a large grin.

"Huh?"

I sighed, going back to straightening Katie's hair. "Tsunade is their foster mother, Sachio. They convinced her to let me off for a little bit. Gaara went through all of the trouble of getting my friends here, that she couldn't make me stay away from them the whole time they're here. He even paid for all of the tickets! And that was just to make me happy!" I smiled at Sachio, then winked at Gaara when my cousin was looking the other way.

"Anyone hungry?" Sachio sighed, grabbing his keys. "I'm ordering out."

"YAY!" We all screamed, except Gaara, who just rolled his eyes.

– –

"YUM YUM YUMMY!!" I giggled happily as I chewed on some ramen noddles. Sachio had brought back all different kinds of my favorite food, hoping that my friends liked the same things as I do. We were all laughing as we ate, Temari and the boys left for a little bit, saying that they already had things cooked, and that they would come back after.

Once I was done eating, I went up to my room to clean up a bit so that we all could sleep in my room tonight. As expected, Gaara was laying across my bed with his arms behind his head. And, my room was spotless. I smiled and ran over to him, jumping on the bed. I landed on him, but he was a lot faster, and rolled so that I was pinned under his stone body. I gasped then smiled at him.

"You eat slow." He whispered, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned up to capture his icy lips with mine.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm only human." He let out a small growling noise of irritation, but his hand lifted my hips up into his. I gasped, not used to this reaction from him. Usually he would just kiss me, or pull away when I try to get close. His hand slid down my leg, hooking my knee around his hip.

I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him harder, tightening my leg around him. This has never happened before. Sure, we've slept in the same bed, almost every night. But it has never, ever, been like this before. The most we have gone was just kissing, he's never touched me like this, always saying I'm "to breakable". But now... what's making him like this? It bothers me that he's now willing to do this, when just last night he wouldn't even think about any of this. I hate myself sometimes, why can't I just let things play out? This is so good... but it has to stop.

"G-Gaara," I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away, he didn't move, just pulled me closer. I tried again, turning my face to the side. "stop." I whispered. Gaara froze above me, going stiller then a block of ice. He jerked back a little, but still stayed on top of me. I took a ragged breath and looked back at him. "What was that?"

Jade eyes just stared at me, looking a little confused. I ran one of my hands over his cheek as I tried to catch my breath, also giving me time to sort out my thoughts, and figure out just _why_ I had made him stop. He seems so lost at this moment, it makes him look just that much cuter. Temari had explained to me at one point that this was all new to him. That he's never been in a relationship like this before, because Vampires only have one true mate, and that's something that does not die away like love can. Having a mate is much different then being "in love" with someone. Love goes in and out, being a mate does not. Mate's are for life. Love is something people want to believe is true because they need to think that there is something that connects to people. Love is the word they invented to describe the feeling, but it is so much weaker then what you feel when you find out you are someones mate.

Gaara is at loss, because he has never been "in love" before. Sure, hes had one night stands, no one can blame him for that. But he doesn't know what to do with his feelings, and personally, neither do I all of the time. I just know how to channel them into something else, where as, he does not. It's weird to think that Gaara has no idea what he's feeling, that he has to think about it a lot to get the slightest idea of what it means. It makes me wonder about his past sometimes. Why doesn't he know how to feel? Why is he like this? Emotionless? What made him this way? _Who_ made him this way?

The sound of feet snapped me from my thoughts. Gaara hadn't moved an inch, but my hands were roaming over his face.

Without a word, Gaara kissed me lightly on the lips then he was gone, just as the door opened.

"Are you done yet, Sakura?" Katie poked her head in, seeing that I was laying on my bed she tossed it all the way open, all of them coming in. "What ya doing?"

"Sleeping." I grumbled, rubbing my face, trying to hide the small blush at almost getting caught with my vampire over me like that. "What do you want?"

There was a slap on my leg, I opened one eye to see Dani smirking at me, wiggling her eyebrows. "You didn't say that you had company coming up." I rose my eyebrow at her, then looked over to my window when Katie started giggling by it. Gaara was in the tree, smirking at me. I felt my jaw hit the floor, and from where I'm laying on my bed, that's hard to do!

"Come in." Katie whispered, opening the window. Gaara carefully climbed in, like a human would, and walked over to me. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came to say hello." He smirked, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "And why, pray tell, didn't you use the door?"

He smirked even more. "Kankuro said that Sachio wouldn't let us in." Double meaning there. They never asked, Kankuro read his mind. "So I left before he could see me and climbed the tree."

"You're awful talkative right now." Harley sat down on the bed next to me, putting her feet up on my nightstand as she lay across the bed with her head on my stomach, looking up at Gaara. "What ever made you become like this?"

Gaara just stared at her blankly, starting to freeze up. "What did you bring me?" I asked, pushing Harley off of me as I sat up. There was a bag on the floor, he had put it there when he climbed through the window. "Well?" I held my hands open towards him, wiggling my fingers with a smirk on my face. I could tell that he was holding back rolling his eyes as he went over to the bag and brought it over to me.

I smiled happily and opened the bag, clapping my hands in delight. "What is it?" Dani tried to look in the bag, but I quickly hid it under my blanket.

"Thank you!" I whispered, jumping at Gaara and kissing him on the lips. Everyone in the room yell whispered "EW!" and threw something at us. I rolled my eyes and just grabbed the bag. "I'll be right back!" I quickly left the room and crept downstairs, trying not to make any sound, or as little as possible. I hate those damn creaky stairs!

"What are you doing?" Sachio asked, raising his eyebrow at me. He had heard the stairs creak, and was now standing in front of the kitchen door, where I needed to go.

"Getting spoons?" I laughed nervously and walked past him, he followed me closely, trying to peek into the bag that I was holding.

"Why do you need spoons?"

"Ah... to eat ice cream with, DUH!" I rolled my eyes and said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I pulled out enough spoons for us all, minus one for Gaara. I don't think he'll be eating any.

"Where did you get the ice cream?"

"The ice cream fairy just brought it to me!" I smiled and quickly ran up the stairs, shutting my door before he could follow me. I locked it and nodded to myself.

When I turned back around, Gaara was tied up to my desk chair, while Harley held a light over his head. The other lights in the room were off. I rose my eyebrow, they hadn't seemed to notice I was back yet, all of them but Gaara that is, who was looking at me, his eyes saying "I think your friends are mental." I nodded, sighing, he rolled his eyes.

"Where were you on June third, at ten pm?" Katie asked, circling around the tied up Vampire, poking his forehead with a loud "HM?!"

"... With my brother and sister..." He looked at Katie as if she were crazy, which I think she is truthfully.

"Ah..." Everyone jumped like five feet in the air when I spoke. "What are you guys doing?" I flipped the ceiling light on, and set the spoons and bag down on my bed. "And why is he tried to the chair?"

Dani smiled and winked at me. "Oh, you know, you know."

I stared at her blankly for a few minutes, then waved it off. "Just untie him or you get no ice cream." They all ran over to me, trying to get the three boxes of ice cream, without even untying poor Gaara. "Untie him!" I laughed, holding the boxes away from them. They quickly ran over and untied him, coming back to me with puppy eyes. I held out their spoons, and gave them two of the three boxes. As if I'm sharing my Chocolate ice cream!

– –

"Time to get up, girls!" Sachio called, flicking on the light in my room. I heard many groans, and someone threw something at him, but I haven't opened my eyes yet. And I don't plan on it for a little while.

"I call shower first!" Dani yelled, running out of the room with her bag in hand.

"No! I do!" Katie screamed, going after her.

"It's so me!" Harley said, tripping and falling flat on her face. "... Maybe not me..."

"Sakura, get up!" Sachio pulled the blankets from my bed, reveling me in my Scooby Doo pajamas. I growled and reached for them with my hand, but couldn't find anything. "You are going to be late for school at this rate." He sighed, taking my pillow that I had covered my head with. I growled again, rolling over to face him, but actually falling from the bed and landing on the floor with a groan. Damn my friends for not letting me get any sleep until 5 in the morning... its now 6 according to my alarm clock.

I pushed everyone out of my way after Dani was done with her shower, and claimed the bathroom mine for a few minutes. By the time everyone was done, dressed, and downstairs, we had five minutes to eat, then Temari and Gaara would be here to pick us up for school. I slowly chewed on my pop-tart as I watched my friends try to pull their shoes on in a hurry, they are quiet amusing.

"Hey guys." I said, stretching my arms over my head as I walked down the walkway to the large jeep. Gaara was leaning against the back of it, smirking at me. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, letting out a small sigh of relief. It had been so weird not having him sleep with me last night. I'm not used to him not being next to me.

"Hey." He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist, lifting me up into the jeep. I let out a squeak of surprise, and held onto his neck, even after I was in the jeep. "You can let go..."

"Never." I laughed. Temari laughed from the drivers seat.

"Where are we going to sit?" Harley asked, opening the door on the other side... Since when did the back of this jeep have doors?

"In back." Temari said, moving over to let Gaara climb up front next to her, then he held his hand out to me. "You to Sakura." Temari smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and climbed up front and sat on Gaara's lap. My three friends getting in the back. "Did you girls sleep well?"

"YUP!" Came three, and a one mumbled "no" from me. Gaara smirked and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight against his chest.

When we got to school, Gaara went off to find his brother, while Temari and I took my friends to the office. It seems that they are going to be going to school here for the week! We passed TenTen and Hinata in the hall, and they quickly joined in our group that was heading to the office. My new and old friends seemed to mix well, this made me happy. But I still want my vampire...

"Sakura, un." I turned on my heal to see Deidara standing there looking a little uncomfortable. "Can I talk to you for a sec, un?"

"Sure." I looked back over to my friends with a apology smile. "I'll catch up with you later, iight?" They all shrugged and started heading off once again, leaving me with a sweat drop running down the back of my head. I shook it off and turned back to my blond friend. "What's up?"

"Sh!" He quickly grabbed my arm and started leading me away. "I don't want other people to hear this, un! I've been avoiding Kankuro for a whole week, un!"

"What could be so important that you wouldn't trust... wait, never mind. I understand." I let him pull me through the halls, and soon we were outside. He didn't stop until we were hidden behind a a walls corner.

"I need you to promise to _never_ tell _anyone_ this, Sakura, un!" He whispered, looking around like a spy would to make sure he wasn't being followed... but his movements were a lot faster.

"I promise." I raised my pinkie in the air and wiggled it, he quickly linked his with mine and we shook them. "Now, _tell me_!!" I did a small little bounce on my heals, giving him puppy eyes.

He looked a little unsure for a few seconds, then looked around again. "I need your help with something, un."

"Anything."

He took a deep breath and held it, making his chest look really big. Then he let it all out in a loud and fast manner. "I want you to help me get Sasori as my own." He mumbled, almost low enough for me to miss it.

I felt my jaw hit the ground.

His eyes widened at my reaction, and he quickly started freaking out. "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE, UN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!"

I clamped my hands over his mouth and yelled a loud "SH!" When he nodded, I let go of his mouth, thankful he didn't try to lick me like Tobi had done. "I'm not telling anyone! I told you I wouldn't, so, I wont! I'm just a little surprised is all..." I put my finger to my chin in a thoughtful way. "How can we get him and Konan to break up, without it looking like we had anything to do with it?" I pondered.

"They don't even like each other, un." I rose my eyebrow at him, silently telling him to go on. "They are just dating for image. He's dating her because she's beautiful, and she's dating him because he's hot, un."

"Really...?" A slow smile started coming to my lips. "I think I know just the vamp for her." My smile turned into a smirk. "But, I will need Gaara's help, so I'll have to tell him. Because, personally, the guy creeps me out to no end, and I will not be caught within a hundred yards from him without Gaara."

"Only... if you have to, un." Deidara shuffled his feet, looking worried.

"Oh, don't worry. He wont tell anyone. If he does, I'll kick his ass!" I smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the schools. "You made me late for class, so you have to go get our passes from Tsunade-sama!" I heard him groan, which only made me smirk bigger.

**_I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!!! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS NOTE!!! _**

**I have looked EVERYWHERE for the information about the different Countrys (Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water)!!! I CANNOT find the information about the different hidden villages, or their Kage's!! I know Fire's and Winds (thats a little bit of a duh for me) but I can't find the other two AT ALL!!!! I REALLY need help, because I REALLY need that information for one of my stories!! If ANY of you know ANYTHING about them, PLEASE let me know!!! I'm BEGGING YOU!!! And I don't do that very often... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait everybody! I hope you guys aren't to mad at me! Well, here's my next chapter, and I hope it makes you laugh a little! Read and Review!**

**aaaaaaaaaannnd!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HELPED ME OUT WITH MY QUESTION!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! I also posted a site on my profile page that you can find EVERYTHING about the Naruto manga/show on it!! ITS AWSOME! THANKS AGAIN!!**

Chapter 14!

Everyone was looking at me oddly, but I didn't take notice as I shoveled my ice cream in my mouth. Someone made a gagging sound, I think it was Katie, but I just took another bite.

"Are you going to share that, Sakura?" Tsuande asked slowly, probably disgusted by my hunger. I shook my head, pulling the _huge_ tub of ice cream closer to my chest.

Tsunade had gone shopping. Tsunade had got chocolate ice cream. I love Tsunade.

"AHH!!!" I dropped the ice cream and my spoon, falling backwards in the chair. "BRAIN FREEZE!!" I rolled around a little bit, then hopped up and started eating again, just as Gaara moved to ask if I was okay.

"You're gonna get fat, Sakura." Harley said, shivering. I just stuck my tongue out, then put another spoonful in my mouth.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Gaara looked at the door for a few seconds, then slowly turned to me with a glare. "I wonder who that could be." He growled, still glaring at me as he stood. I just smiled widely and ate more of the ice cream. He opened the door to show a man that looked a little like Naruto, but has piercings up the bridge of his nose, along with many others in various places. His hair was orange, not the bright yellow of Naruto's. And his eyes were the same color of Gaara's. "Pain."

"Sabaku."

"HEY!" I yelled, my mouth still full of the delicious frozen cream as I waved at the orange haired vampire. His eyes moved to me, and his eyebrow went up in the air.

"Don't ask." Tsunade mumbled, trying to take the frozen heaven away from me. I growled and scooted away from her. She glared and pounced, trying to get it from me. We both wrestled.

Gaara let Pain in. Gaara is a good vampire. If Gaara could eat a cookie, I would give him one. But Gaara can't. Because Gaara is a Vampire. So. Gaara is a good Vampire. Gaara shut the door like the good vampire he is. Pain left Gaara. Gaara is now sad. Gaara looks angry. Gaara is coming over to me. Gaara is reaching towards me.

Gaara took my ice cream away.

"GAARA IS A BAD BOY!" I yelled, jumping at him, trying to get my ice cream. I froze for a few seconds, thinking about what I had just thought. "Wow... I have an overly odd mind." I whispered, shivering at my oddness.

"We all know that." Gaara grumbled, giving the others the ice cream.

I huffed and walked away from all of them, going over to the couch and sitting down next to Konan. Gaara and Temari brought us all back to their house after school, Tsunade went shopping the day before to make the place more human like. I think they did a _wonderful_ job! Talk about anything you could EVER want in the food department!

"Remind me never to get in your way of ice cream." She smirked, winking at me.

I huffed again and crossed my arms. "It's my favorite." I grumbled, glaring back at Gaara, who was now starting to walk towards me. "Jerk." Konan chuckled by my side, still playing with a few sheets of paper. I decided to look around a little bit.

TenTen, Hinata, Harley, Dani, Katie, and Temari were all sitting over on the floor all of them eating ice cream, all but Temari of course! Sasori was sitting by the window with his eyes closed, Deidara was sitting on the floor between me, Konan and Sasori, making explosives again. I smiled when I saw him glance over at the red head a few times.

"What was that all about?" I squeaked at the voice in my ear, and if it wasn't for Gaara's arms draped over my shoulders to grab my hands, I would have jumped high enough to hit my head on the ceiling. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Did I scare you?"

I huffed and tried to push him away, but it didn't work. His lips softly pressed just under my ear, then he was gone. I turned around to see him heading for the stairs, once he was at the top, he looked down and met my stare. Then he disappeared in a flash. I stood and straightened my shirt, walking over and bending down to whisper in Deidara's ear.

"Talk with Pain about her, get him to like her." Then I left him, heading for the stairs. "If you hear yelling, don't worry. I'll just be kicking that bastards ass!" I called out as I ran up the stairs, making my way down the hall to Gaara's room. I could hear my friends laughing. I threw his door open when I reached it. "Gaara, what the hell-" Lips cut off my ranting, and the door was closed behind me.

"Shut up." Gaara grumbled, pulling me closer to him. I nodded dumbly, lifting my hands to his hair. I was suddenly lifted in the air making me gasp. Gaara's hands pushed my legs so that they were around his chest, and he put his face in my stomach as he walked over to his bed. I sighed and bent down over his head and hugged him to me. He slowly and gently put me down on the bed, making sure not to hurt me. I smiled but let go of him when he moved to stand back up.

He just stood there looking at me for awhile. It was a little odd, but I found that if you roll, the whole bed moves and curves with your figure. How did I not find this out when I last slept on it? Oh, thats right. Because I was to worried that Gaara wouldn't be back when I woke up. I rolled back over so that I was facing him, he was still watching me.

"What?" I finally asked.

Gaara let out a soft breath of air, like he had been holding it. It was to soft to be a sigh. I smiled and opened up my arms when he crawled onto the bed, it dipped down towards him, making me turn closer to him. He pulled me closer to him anyway, instead of coming to me. Lazy butt head. I sighed anyway and snuggled closer to him.

"Temari is putting in a movie." He whispered. "They'll never know we are gone."

I laughed softly, running my fingers in his soft hair. I am really happy that Sachio had agreed to let us spend the night here. While the girls are down stairs watching some chick flick, I get to spend a little time with Gaara. I love Temari, I really do. This whole thing was completely her idea, plus she wanted to hang out with my friends a little. Seems that they've become quiet close.

"I've missed you." He whispered, kissing my neck gently. I let out a small sigh and bent my head back a little, giving him more room to kiss my skin.

"Mm..." Gaara moved so that he was barely hovering over my body, still kissing my neck lightly. "You know what...?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Hm?" He mumbled against my skin, kissing my jaw.

"... I'm mad at you." I said loudly, pushing him away. I rolled out from under him and jumped up off of the bed. "I'm mad at you." I said again, waving my finger at him.

Gaara just stared at me as I walked over to his window and stared out it. Night time here is really different from my old home. I've known this for a long time, but it never fails to amaze me. I didn't hear him come up behind me, but I can feel his breath on my neck now. His hands slowly rubbed up my arms, making goose bumps appear.

"Why are you mad at me?" He whispered, cool breath tickling my neck.

I sighed and leaned back into his touch. "Because... you took my ice cream away." As I spoke, a smile crept onto my face, and I felt him snort. He made no noise, but I felt his chest bounce against my back a little. His head fell against my shoulder and he gently shook it.

"I'm sorry I took your ice cream away." He said, turning me to face him. "Better?"

I squinted my eyes at him tilting my head to the side. He pushed me back against the glass window and pressed his body against mine. I looked up at the ceiling with my tongue stuck out a little bit. "Mmmhmm... maybe." I smiled when he rolled his eyes. "Buy me more?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling his forehead down to mine.

"Anything." He whispered, kissing my once more. I smiled and kissed him back, letting him lift me over to the bed once again.

– –

"WOOOOOOO!!!!" A loud yell came, along with many wolf whistles. I jumped, standing up on the bed, screaming. "SAKURA GOT SOME!!!" I spun around and looked at the door. Katie, Harley, Danielle, Konan, and Temari were all standing there, laughing and making noises.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I screamed, jumping off of the bed and chasing after them. I got to the stairs then stopped. My head tilted to the side in confusion.

Since when was Sachio here?

"Ahem... Sakura, what are you wearing?" He asked, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Uh..." I looked down to see Gaara's shirt... just his shirt. It was big, so it fell a little past my upper thighs, covering my panties. Gaara had made me change out of my jeans last night, so I stole his shirt and slept in it. "pajamas?" I smiled nervously and then sprinted back to Gaara's room to grab a pair of shorts or something. Katie followed behind me.

"So, what did you two do last night?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me as I pulled on a pair of shorts I found in Gaara's dresser. He was pulling a shirt on over by the bed.

"Nothing. I fell asleep." I mumbled, sending her a small glare. It's true. Nothing happened. I really had fallen asleep.

"Well thats no fun..." She grumbled, then looked over at Gaara slyly. "So... what'd you do last night?" She smirked.

"Oh my god, Katie. I think I would wake up if he tried that." I rolled my eyes and shoved my friend out the door along with my boyfriend. "Now, if Sachio asks, we were up here waking him up." I hissed in her ear. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me off.

"Breakfast!" Tsunade called out from the kitchen.

*****ADD SILENT PAUSE HERE*****

"DIBS ON BACON!" I yelled, jumping down the last few steps of the stairs and running for the kitchen.

Sachio sighed behind me. "That's my Sakura."

**BACON!!... yummy! lol! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even though its like, REALLY short!! Sorry about that! Review anyway? Please? I gots coffee, and hot chocolate for those who dnt like coffee!! (like me!) lol! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 peoples!! Oh, and Cecilian, I put your little idea in this chapter!! I hope you like it! Let me know if I did okay on it!**

Chapter 15!

"Sasori? Can you help me with this please?" I drug the last word out, batting my eyes at the red head. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, leaving Deidara to stare at me with big eyes. I winked at the blond then turned back to Sasori. I barely caught the blush going to Deidara's cheeks before I turned.

"What?"

"Ouch, so cold." I mumbled. "I just wanna talk with you, but I knew you'd ignore me if I just said that." I smiled, pulling out the stool next to me. He rolled his eyes and sat down. Hinata had long ago gone to the nurse because she was feeling faint, I don't mind. I'm good at this Biology stuff! "So, how are you and Konan doing?" I asked as casually as I could, writing my name on the paper I had already finished.

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

I sighed. "You know that I don't talk stupid." He glared at me, and all I could do was smile. "Well? You gonna tell me or not?"

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window next to us. "Meet me behind the gym after school. I need your help." Then the bell rang. He was up and gone before I could blink twice.

"Saaaaaaakura!" I turned in my seat to see Danielle and Gaara standing at the door waiting for me. I smiled and jumped up, putting my paper on the desk as I ran over to them.

"Hey!" I jumped up on Gaara's back and his hands went to my legs, pulling me up a little further on his back. "You know what?" I quickly looked around me to make sure a little "someone" wasn't around. "I'm planning something to get back at Kanky! Anyone wanna help?"

"Heck yeah!" Dani laughed. Gaara shrugged.

"Come on, Gaara! He's your brother, yes I know, but hey! He's your _annoying_ brother!" I kissed his neck. "You know you wanna help me!" I whispered.

He shrugged again.

"Oh, look! Ino!" I jumped off Gaara's back and ran over to my blond werewolf friend. She was just shutting her locker.

"Hey, forehead." She said, smiling as she started walking along side me. Dani and Gaara following behind.

"So, Ino-pig, you wanna help me out with my plot against Kanky?"

"Kanky? I swear, forehead, you get weirder everyday." She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, Ino-pig." I waved my hand in the air. "So, you in or not?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

I smirked. "Perfect. Get Naruto to agree too!" I said, turning and grabbing Dani and Gaara's hands as I ran off. I'm surprised Gaara hasn't said anything to me about how many times I've just dragged him after me. I'm kinda hoping he isn't plotting against me the way I'm plotting against Kanky... Uh-oh... that's not gonna be good!

After school I told Gaara that I had to do something, so he was waiting for me out front by the jeep with the others. I ran to the back of the school to where Sasori had told me. I found the red head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hey!" I said, skipping over to him. I've been really hyper in the last few days... huh... must be all the sugar! "What did you need help with?"

Sasori's eyes opened and he looked at me sideways, a bit of a glare in his eyes. I just smiled staring back. He mumbled something, shutting his eyes again.

"... a bit louder?" I took a few steps closer and leaned towards him, he leaned away a bit and glared right at me.

"I want your help with Deidara."

I could feel my smile grow. "And what kind of help would you like?"

"I want you to hook us up." he mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear.

I shrugged and turned around so that he couldn't see my grin as I started walking off. "Just break up with your girlfriend, and ask him out. It's not that hard, ya know." I laughed softly when I heard him cuss at me, then I was running to make sure he didn't try to use pain against me. Gaara wouldn't like that... and I really don't want Sasori to get hurt.

– –

"I don't want to." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Katie sighed, smacking her forehead.

"Come on, Sakura!" She begged, kneeling in a praying like position. "Please? You have to come with us!" I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't think I have to, Katie. You guys have fun at the fair, I don't want to go tonight. I will go with you tomorrow, but not tonight."

A smirk started coming to her face. "Oh, I see. You just want a bit of alone time with your boyfriend!" She whispered, giggling. I let my head fall backwards against the back of the couch.

Thats really not it at all. I want to stay so that I can monitor how Deidara and Sasori and Konan are getting along. Pain and Konan seem to be hitting it off pretty well, and Deidara is annoying Sasori extra well lately! All is going good, so I want to keep watch. No telling how quickly things can change with them. Plus, it's highly amusing to watch Deidara annoy Sasori. His own way of showing affection.

"You caught me." I said in a unbelieving voice. "Now, you guys go and have fun!" I pushed her away from the couch and out the door with Temari and the other girls. Hinata waved to me from the front seat of the jeep, I waved back and shut the door, locking it so that at least my friends wouldn't be able to get back in. I sighed happily then went back over to the couch and sat down next to Deidara, who was pouting because Sasori told him blowing things up isn't "art" again.

"He's mean, un." He grumbled, huffing a sigh.

I gave him a side glance. "He's Sasori. What do you expect? Him to come over to you with twinkles in his eyes telling you that your way of art is the best thing ever created and that he wants you to marry him?" I smirked when Deidara's eye widened a bit, and he glanced over at said red head across the room, who was glaring at me. I just laughed under my breath and let out a long sigh. Tonight's going to be fun.

"Sakura."

Okay, it _was_ going to be fun. I decided to ignore the voice calling to me. It's for the best. Gaara needs some tough love. I can't always run to him every time he calls my name, though I would just love to, but I want him to run to me too! It's not fair that I have to do all the running... it's kinda tiering. Gaara's voice said my name again, and this time I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

"Sakura." I looked up to see him glaring down at me from behind the couch.

"Yes?" I asked with a sweet smile. Gaara sighed and put his hands down on the couch next to me, leaning his face in closer to mine. Hopefully Deidara is watching so that he can get a few pointers on how to get his man to do what he wants. Hopefully Gaara will catch on and do what I say... Like I said, hopefully.

"Come up stairs with me." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "I want to talk with you."

And I thought vampires were supposed to be smart! A snort and coughing laugh sound came from the kitchen. I just smiled as Gaara tried to read what Kankuro had heard from my eyes. Good luck, bud! "I don't want to right now." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. Come on, dummy! Play along! I thought, hearing Kankuro laugh. If my eyes were open I would have rolled them. Well, I did, but rolling your eyes when they are shut doesn't have the same affect as when they are open.

"Sakura." Gaara's tone was a little harder. I scowled and opened my eyes slightly to look at him. "Come up stairs with me." He said again, his eyes boring down into mine. "Now."

"No." I whispered, glancing over at Deidara who was staring. I looked back at Gaara, then back at Deidara, trying to motion towards the blond with my eyes.

Gaara didn't seem to get it, for he grabbed my hips and pulled me up, flipping me over his shoulder. I screeched and pounded on his back, yelling for him to put me down. And, of course, he didn't. But within two seconds, I was tossed down onto his bed.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted, trying to climb off of his bed. In a lower tone, that I was sure the others wouldn't be able to hear I whispered harshly, "I was trying to help Deidara out, but _no_! You have to be a big asshole and go and ruin it!"

Gaara just calmly sat down on the bed and reached his arm out to grab me by the hips. I moved out of the way and continued to glare at him. He just stared at me with a blank face. "You are really mad about this, aren't you?" He asked slowly.

"Well, DUH!" I tapped my forehead and turned to leave, but Gaara was suddenly in front of me and I ran into his chest. "Move." I said with a slight warning tone in my voice.

"Why?"

I took a breath in to calm myself and slowly let it out. I must be starting my period soon, I'm PMSing like crazy! My temper is just all over the place! I took another deep breath and let it out slowly again. "Why... what?" I asked in a whisper, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Why are you mad, and why do you want me to move?"

I couldn't help but smile angrily. "I'm mad because you don't get the fact that I'm trying to help out a few friends. I want you to move so that I can leave."

"Why do you want to leave?"

That popped the cork on my temper! I lifted my hands and shoved against him with all I could, he's damn lucky he moved away from me. I stormed out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing my jacket off the couch as I passed. "Konan? Can you give me a ride home?" I asked between my teeth. I really don't want to blow up at anyone.

"Yeah." I heard her stand then she was in front of me opening the door.

I didn't look back as I left. "I hate him." I whispered under my breath.

– –

"What's with Sakura?" I could hear Dani ask someone.

"Her and Gaara had a fight." Temari whispered back. "Well... she had a fight with him, I don't think he said anything back!"

I huffed and started walking away, mumbling something about getting more sunscreen.

All of the girls had dragged me to the beach because I wouldn't go with them to the fair the other day. Two days ago. Two days I haven't seen or talked to Gaara. I'm so glad its a weekend! Deidara said that Sasori and Konan broke up, and that shes now messing around with Pain, but Sasori still hasn't shown any "interest" towards him. My PMS hasn't gotten any better, and I'm as moody as ever. I paid for the bottle and started heading back, fixing my bikini top. Temari had bought me this really cute bikini. It's blue with stripes of all different shades. And the bottoms are like shorts, short shorts, tight, too, but shorts!

As I was walking back over to everyone else I couldn't help but think of my red head that I haven't seen in two whole days. He hadn't even come over to see me at night! I hope he isn't too mad at me for shoving him out of my way, or for being angry about something that really shouldn't make me mad. God... Sachio is right, girls are really confusing! I sighed, this is not helping. I'm only making myself even more mad!

Gaara really didn't have to do that though, I mean, really! He could have explained to me why he wanted to talk to me! He _knows_ I'm trying to set the two boys up! I want others to have what we have... _had_. Good God! I stopped walking and glared at the bottle in my hands.

"Stupid sunscreen." I grumbled and tossed it in the trash next to me. I started walking again, sand getting all through my sandals. I growled and shook it out. "Stupid sand." I kicked it, but it just got in my face. I growled and kicked it again, but this time I almost tripped. I yelled out in frustration, jumping up and down on the sand, only to have it take hold of my feet and send me sprawling on the ground. "Stupid red head vampire and his stupid sand make me mad at nothing." I grumbled under my breath. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!!!!" I yelled the last part.

"Ah... Sakura?"

I opened one of my eyes slightly to see Temari standing over me. "What?" I grumbled, closing my eye once more.

"What were you doing?" She's bad at hiding her emotions, unlike Gaara... stupid sand user...

"Gaara pissed me off." I whispered.

"So you... take it out on the sand?"

"He controls the sand... and told it to trip me and make me even more mad... stupid bastard." I took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "I'm mad."

"I can see that." Temari holding back her laughter didn't last long. She was starting to break. "But why are you mad at my little brother?"

"Because he thinks that just because he is what he is that he can control me and make me do anything he wants. I'm _trying_ to get Sasori and Deidara together, but he doesn't play along and its making me really angry and I'm PMSing REALLY badly and-and-and... UGGGGHHH!!!" I screamed the last part loudly, covering my face with my arms. "I hate life." I grumbled.

"Life can't be that bad." Temari whispered, sitting down next to me. "You know... you are Gaara's first real girlfriend. He doesn't know how to behave around you, he just does what he thinks you want him to, or what he sees other people doing."

I stayed silent.

"He doesn't understand how people work just yet. He's still learning. Gaara was... not a normal person, per say, when he was human. There were many difficult things that went on in his life before he was changed. And he is still like that old him in many ways. When Gaara was human, he was never really social, never really talked to people like he does now, and never, _ever_, had a friend, let alone a girlfriend. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I sighed, sitting up and shaking all of the sand from my hair. "I guess... I never really thought about what it was like when he was human, and how it could affect him now." I was quiet for a few minutes, just thinking as I stared down at the sand. He probably really doesn't get why I want to help the others. I was wrong to be mad at him... I wonder if I can blame it all on PMS and then just tell him he doesn't want to know... no, I better not lie to him. I don't want to ruin things between us to badly. "Well... what do I do now? I really don't have much experience on how to say sorry to a vampire who I yelled at over basically nothing... do you think he is mad at me?"

Temari met my eyes, hers holding small humor. "He asked me the same thing. I had to explain why you were mad, and he thinks its his fault." She smiled and looked back towards our friends that were calling for us. "I don't think he will be. But it might be awkward to say sorry to him, he doesn't get that much." She stood up and brushed a few grains of sand off of her legs and held her hand out to me. "Let's get going, it's going to rain soon." I rolled my eyes and let her pull me to my feet.

– –

Today is the day that my friends are leaving.

I'm standing at the airport with all of them giving hugs with tears. Danielle is bawling her eyes out, Harley is crying, and Katie is looking at them like they are retards, I'm doing the same. "God, its not like we'll never see her again!" Katie said, pushing them away from me. "Come here, sister!" She pulled me into a bone crunching hug.

"Ouch!" I smiled and laughed, trying to pull away. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too!!" Dani cried, hugging me once more, sniffling back the tears. "Promise you'll come home for the summer?"

I smiled sadly. "I don't know. Maybe for a week or a weekend. I still want mom to meet Gaara, so maybe I'll bring him along." They all nodded, giving me one more hug. "That's your plane. Fly safe, and Katie! No getting into the booze!" I laughed, waving over my head to them. They all waved back and disappeared. I sighed, already missing them.

When I turned back around to go meet Temari in the car, Gaara was standing there watching me with his hands in his pockets. This is the first time I've seen him since we had that small-ish fight. I haven't had the time to go over his place to apologize because I had to help my friends pack and everything. Today was the first time I saw Temari since the beach, and that's only because she gave us a ride to the airport. I just stood there lamely looking at the red head who was staring back with a blank face.

"Hey." I whispered giving him a small smile. I slowly walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso, putting my face in his chest as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt his hands pull out of his pockets, then his arms were around me, hugging me close. "I'm sorry." I whispered, hugging him a little tighter. I tilted my face up so that I could look at him, his face was still blank as he looked down at me. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I closed my eyes and put my head back down on his chest, slowly breathing in his sent.

Gaara just kissed the top of my head and started pulling away. I looked up at him with a confused and hurt expression. "Let's go." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair back from my face. "I want you to see something." I smiled a little and nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked, my fingers laced with his.

I fell asleep in the car leaning on Gaara. I was suddenly very aware that I was being carried and we were outside somewhere, but I was still asleep. I was in that half place, when you know everything thats going on, but you're still sleeping. I knew it was Gaara that was holding me, I can tell with the way he is holding me tightly to his chest, and the smell that's coming off of him. I could find him anywhere. His smell is so distinguished from anyone else's I've ever smelled.

"Gaara?" I whispered softly, finally becoming fully awake. I opened my eyes and there was his perfect face, looking very white with the moons light.

"We're almost there." He whispered. I nodded and rested my head against his neck.

As I thought, we are outside, and currently jumping through the trees. That explains why it is so cold... that and Gaara's skin. The moon shines down from the tree tops, making Gaara's pale skin stand out even more. I wonder where he is taking me. I hope he told Sachio something so that he doesn't freak out that I'm not home right now, I mean, its already dark! I has to be late at night. Wait... how long were we driving for it to become so dark so fast? It was only four when we left the airport... weird. I tightened my arms around his neck and nuzzled his skin.

"You aren't mad are you?" I whispered.

"Mad about what?" He asked, just as low as my voice was.

I sighed and looked up into his eyes. "About me yelling at you." He just continued to look at me, not one change in his facial expression. "I'm sorry that I did. I'm really, really sorry. I don't hate you one bit, and I never want to fight with you again." I buried my face in his shoulder and held him tightly. I feel like a little girl who's apologizing for breaking a lamp or window or something big. I don't like feeling like this, but I don't want him to be mad at me. "Please don't be mad."

"Sakura," His arms pulled me away from his body and set me down on my feet. I looked up at him sadly. When I saw his face, I was _extremely_ surprised to see a soft smile on his lips. "I'm not mad." He whispered, brushing his knuckles over my cheek. "And even if I was, it would have nothing to do with you. I could never be mad at you." He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips, bringing a smile to them.

"Good." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Cause I don't want you to be mad." I lightly kissed his neck then looked up into his eyes. The sea foam color looked even brighter in this lighting. I smiled bigger and pulled his face down to mine. It's been to long since we last really kissed. I miss his lips, I miss him.

"Come on." Gaara said after I pulled away for much needed air. He smirked at my breathlessness. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. Gaara held on to me tightly as he jumped up into the higher branches of the tree we had been standing in. "Okay, you can open your eyes." He whispered, hands loosening on my hips.

"You sure?" I grumbled, opening on of my eyes a tiny bit. Gaara turned me around and pulled me backwards so that I was leaning against his chest. "Wow..."

There before me is the biggest moon I have ever seen in my entire life. It fills almost the whole sky and is glowing brightly. Stars are dotted around it in the soft blanket of velvet sky. The tree tops are glowing with the moons light, making everything have a dreaming look to it. A few wisps of clouds drifted over the moon and sky, it looks almost like a painting I saw when I was little. It's beautiful to say the least. There really are no words to describe it, other then tell how the different things look. It basically looks like it would be something out of a dream, or from a different world.

Gaara's cool breath ran down my neck, making me finally look over my shoulder at him. He was watching me with that blank stare of his. I smiled at him softly and leaned fully back into him. His arms tightened around my waist and he let out a small sigh.

"Do you like it?" He asked in a hush whisper.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"But do you like it?" He asked again, this time I turned around so that I was facing him.

I smiled and cupped both of his cheeks with my hands. "I love it." I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's really amazing." He gave me that soft smile. "How did you find this place?"

He shrugged, then looked at the scene over my shoulder. "I used to come out here every night before I met you." His eyes came back down to mine. "I haven't been here in awhile."

"You mean you didn't come out here when we were... fighting?" I asked, playing with the ends of his red hair with one hand, and the other tracing the scar on his forehead.

"No." He shook his head. "I never left you."

"Huh?"

The soft smile came back to his lips. "I was with you every night, Sakura. You may not have seen me, but I was watching you the whole time." His hand came up to brush a strand of hair from my face. "I will never leave you."

"Nor will I." I smiled, bringing his face down to mine once more.

**Okay... I tried to make the ending a little mushy gushy... did I do okay?? Tell me in a review!! lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heres chapter 16!! I didn't know I would update this soon, so don't expect it to be so quick again!! Final's are coming up and I need to crack down on my studying!! Enjoy!**

SORRY GUYS!! i uploaded the wrong chapter! lol! Oppsy! Well, here the REAL next chapter! I'll put the next one up in a sec!! SORRY!!!

Chapter 16!

The next day when I woke up I was laying in my own bed, Gaara watching me with one of his arms draped over my waist. He was just watching me, head propped up on his elbow, just staring. I stared back for a few seconds, then sighed and sat up. I stretched and yawned, glancing at my alarm clock. It's already past noon. Wonderful! I yawned again and fell backwards. I looked at Gaara through half open eyes and smiled.

"Morning." I whispered, letting my eyes fall close.

"It's afternoon, retard."

Retard? That's not my Gaara! I opened my eyes and sat up with a snap. Kankuro stood by my open window with a smirk. I glared hard. Gaara sat up next to me and rubbed his forehead. "What do you want, Kankuro?" He asked, sounding awfully tired for a vampire.

"Nothing really. Tsunade was just wondering where you were, and wanted me to remind dummy over here that she has detention for the rest of the month now that her friends are gone."

I groaned and fell back on the bed. "Why can't she have just forgotten about that?" I covered my eyes with my hands and groaned again. God does this suck.

"Vampires do not forget things." Gaara said, his hand coming to rest on my stomach. "I will stay after with you if you like."

I gave a long sigh and moved my hands, looking up at him. Kankuro was already gone. "You don't have to. It's not like we'll be able to talk anyway. Tsunade-sama will probably even separate us!" Gaara's thumb started moving in a circle motion on my stomach, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you not want me to stay?"

"No... yes... I don't know. I just don't want you to do something that you don't want to do." I sighed again and rolled over so that I was on my stomach, his hand moved to my back.

"You are not forcing me to do anything." His hand moved up and down my back.

When did he start to want to touch me so much? Now that I think about it... he was like that last night, too. He always was touching me in some way, weather it was holding my hand, or rubbing my back. He's never been like this before. Not that I mind it, it just isn't him.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?" That's that Gaara I know!

I rolled back over and sat up, watching as his hand came to rest on my leg that was bent between us. "When did you start wanting to touch me so much?" I asked, looking back up at him. He frowned and pulled his hand away. "I'm not saying that I don't like it!" I added quickly. "But, you've just never been like this before."

He looked away from me and towards my window. "I talked with Temari. I want... to get closer to you." He whispered, starting to freeze up. I took his hand and laced my fingers with his, trying to encourage him to continue. "She said that this is a good way to do that." He looked back at me now. "Was she wrong?"

I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "No, she wasn't. I was just a little confused, is all. You never really liked to touch to much. But I'm glad you do now." I jumped forward, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're opening up to me." I whispered in his ear, then kissed the spot just below it.

"I don't want you to be in the dark." He whispered back, pulling me so that I'm sitting in his lap. I moved my legs so that one was on both sides of him, and so that I'm pressed up against him tightly.

"I don't like to be in the dark, and I'm happy that you are showing me the light." I smiled bigger and kissed him a little roughly, kneading my hands in his hair. He grunted a little bit, but pulled my body closer to his. I just laughed lightly and continued to kiss him.

– –

The week went by fairly fast, I spent every night in his arms as I feel asleep. I think that Taya knows that something different is happening between the two of us, but Sachio is still in the dark. As long as it remains that way, everything is safe. Hinata and Tenten tease me daily about all of it, but with Tenten I just have to mention Neji's name to get her to shut up. Hinata... I haven't really found her weakness yet, but I will, and I promise you that!

Ino and me have been working on my plot against Kankuro everyday after school, in the detention room. Tsunade doesn't mind if we whisper or pass notes. Just as long as she gets to read her book in silence. Katie and Dani swapped their screen names with Ino, so they are still helping out a little bit. They said that Harley came down with the flue or something, they haven't heard from her in a few days. Temari ran off with Shikamaru for the week, Gaara said they are on a hunting trip, but I know that hes thinking the same thing as me. True to his word, Gaara stayed with me and Ino every day after school, then gave me a ride home. Naruto was there sometimes, helping out with the planning, but he usually has to do other things. I never knew he was so important to his pack.

I've also been watching that Sasuke kid for awhile now, him and his brother both. They are a lot alike in many ways. Both have a temper, and they're someone you do not want to mess with. But I'm always safe with Gaara around, and now I have the werewolf's on my side, too! Itachi never comes to close to me, not that Gaara would allow him to anyway, and I keep clear of Sasuke. The only time I go anywhere near him is in gym, but of course, I'm now always on Gaara's team so I have to go against him.

Gaara found out about my little... temper tantrum at the beach... that was the first time I heard him laugh. Yes, it was quiet and more of just a rumble in his chest, but he was still laughing at me! Katie told him... the little witch had video taped it and everything! I walked into Gaara's room one day and there he was, watching it! I talked to Katie later that night and yelled at her, she couldn't stop laughing. I was a little annoyed at Gaara from then on, but I wasn't angry, I had laughed at myself for it.

Me, Ino, Naruto, and Gaara, yes, Gaara, all came up with a plan to get back at Kankuro. It's just setting it up without him finding out is the hard part. Gaara's been trying to teach me how to make it so that its hard for him to read my mind, and I think its working because he stares at me sometimes with a confused look. I just smile and walk off.

"Sakura," Hands placed themselves on my hips and then lips were on the back of my neck. I smiled and leaned back into the persons chest.

"Hey, Gaara." He grunted and nuzzled my hair a little.

"Let's go." He grabbed my bag off the floor and started tugging me away by my arm.

"I can't, you know that. I have detention." I sighed and pulled away from him, grabbing my History book out of my locker. "Can you open that?" I pointed to my bag that was still in his hands. He unzipped it and held it open while I shoved my book in.

"Tsunade said yesterday was the last day." He said, grabbing hold of my locker door and swinging it shut. His hand then went to my waist and pulled me a little closer to him. I realized he only does this when we are alone. When there are others around, he touches me little, and barely kisses me, though I'm not really the one to do that stuff in front of others if possible either. Though, I like showing some of Gaara's fan girls that he's mine once in awhile.

"Did she now?" I rose my eye brow and brushed his hair back from his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be.. lying, now would you? I mean, you wouldn't want me to get into even more trouble, right?" I smirked when he started to glare. "Thought so." I kissed him quickly then ducked under his arm and started walking down the hall. "You coming?" I called over my shoulder, then laughed and started running. Sand was coming after me. I laughed loudly when it caught me and held me upside down in the air, bringing me back over to Gaara.

"I'm not lying." His voice was blank, but his glare strong. I let my arms dangle towards the ground and I just smiled.

"If you were paying attention, I was heading for the doors, dummy, not the detention room!" I laughed and tried to free my legs, but the sand just shook me, making my shirt slide down. I giggled and tried to pull it back up, but it just kept falling down. Gaara rose his invisible brow as he watched me with a smirk. "Asshole! Let me down!" His smirk just got bigger and the sand pinned my arms to my side, letting my shirt fall where it would like, which is showing my whole stomach. I glared at Gaara's slowly rising hand and watched as he slowly lifted it to my stomach, where he traced the small lines of my muscles. I just rolled my eyes, I thought that it was supposed to be me who was fascinated with that stuff!

"Ahem." I was then dropped to the floor, all traces of sand disappearing. When I looked up, Gaara was turned away from me, and starting to get into a crouch. A deep growl left his throat. "Now, now, that's no way to treat someone stronger then you." I quickly scrambled to my feet at hearing _that_ voice.

"Uchiha." I growled, placing my hand on Gaara's shoulder as he got into a full crouch. Sasuke just smirked. "What the hell do you want?" Gaara growled again, but started coming out of his crouch, seeing as the werewolf wasn't going to attack any time soon.

"Oh, it's not what I want." He chuckled. He just stared at me with that smirk of his. Gaara let out another growl and stepped so that he was blocking me from the other boy. Sasuke just chuckled deep in his throat. "Keep her close, Gaara. There's no telling where she will end up." Then the young Uchiha was gone.

I grabbed onto Gaara's arm, my eyes never leaving the spot where Sasuke had once stood. "Gaara... what does he mean?" I asked in a whisper, feeling fear start to creep into my nerves.

"I don't know." He said slowly, turning to face me. "But I am going to find out." He put my bag on my back and tightened the straps, then he lifted me up and slung me around to his back, then we were off.

I held onto Gaara tightly as he ran, knowing that he was heading for home, hoping that Temari was there. Neither of us spoke as he ran, his hand did gently squeeze my leg here and there, silent words for its going to be alright. We stopped on the deck, and he let me off his back. By the time we made it into the house, everyone was standing there waiting, Temari sitting by the stairs with her eyes closed. Even Tsunade was there, don't know how, considering she was supposed to be watching detention today.

"Temari." Gaara said, looking towards his sister. She just shook her head, a worried look crossing her features.

"There's been nothing." Deidara spoke up, a glare marking his face. "When there is, she will tell us."

I bit my lower lip and grabbed onto Gaara's arm once more, he was still looking at Temari. "Gaara, nothings going to happen. You know how Sasuke is, he jokes around all the time!" I smiled at him, but Gaara did not return it when he looked at me. "Right, Itachi?" I looked to the older Uchiha for some help.

Itachi just shook his head no. "Sasuke does not joke, Sakura."

My smile slowly started to fade, and I bit my lip a little harder. I looked back at Gaara, who was glaring at Itachi. "It'll be okay!" I smiled brightly at him, then skipped over to the phone, and dialing a number.

"Who is she calling?" I heard Deidara whisper.

The other end of the line picked up. "Yes, I would like to order some ramen... uh, deliver please." I heard a few people hit the floor. I just smiled and told them the address then hung up. When I looked back over at Gaara, he was shaking his head. "What?" I asked, shrugging. "I'm hungry!"

– –

No one really talked for awhile. I'm sitting on the couch watching Pain and Konan talk softly on the other side of the room, Sasori and Deidara are in the kitchen, Gaara is next to me, and the others are else where. Temari said something about going out back to think.

Knock knock!

I jumped up and ran over to the door, calling "I got it!" I opened the door and almost jumped up and down as the smell of ramen filled my nose. "Hello." I smiled.

"H-h-h-h-hi." The teen, obviously from a different school, stuttered. "A-a-a-a-ah... here's you o-order miss." He held out the bag containing the container full of the delicious noodles.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, patting my pockets for my money.

"Um, ah... fifteen fifty." He pushed up his glasses with one hand and pulled out a bill slip from his pocket. He handed it to me and I smiled, a small blush crept onto his cheeks as he smiled back.

I pulled out my cash and frowned... I only have ten. "One second." He nodded and I turned around. "Oi, can I barrow some money?" I asked, smiling at Gaara. He just sighed and started walking over towards me.

"How much?"

"Five fifty?" I smiled at him big. He opened the door the rest of the way and looked at the teen standing there. The boy seemed to shrink under Gaara's stare. Gaara pulled out some cash and handed it to me. "Here ya go." I handed the boy the money. Gaara took the bag from the boy, he doesn't trust me not to spill it everywhere... again. I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the boy. "Here, don't tell him though!" I whispered, handing the boy a ten dollar tip.

"Th-thank you miss." He smiled. He was about to walk away but he stopped and turned around to face me again. "Say... uh... you wouldn't happen to be doing anything Friday night, would you?" He asked, looking at the ground. I could hear Kankuro howling with laughter from upstairs.

Gaara was by my side in a flash, glaring at the other boy, who just straightened his collar and smiled at me. I couldn't help but giggle. It looked like Gaara was about to say something, but I placed my hand over his mouth before he could. "Sorry, I'm booked." I smiled and kissed Gaara's cheek, grabbing his hand and pulled him back inside.

I skipped over to the couch where my food was placed on the coffee table in front of it. Gaara sat down on the couch while I sat in front of his legs on the floor, using them as a back support.

"What a nice guy." I said, having to bite my lips to keep from laughing when Gaara jerked his knee to show he didn't think so. I just smiled and took a bit of the ramen soup.

Temari came strolling into the room with a smile. I watched her as she made her way to the stairs, her eyes connecting with Gaara's only for a split second before she looked away again. Gaara tensed. A few minutes after Temari was gone, Gaara stood.

"Where you going, babe?" I asked with a smile, looking up at him.

Gaara looked down at me for a few seconds before he turned away and headed for the stairs. "Bathroom."

"Okay." I started eating again. When I was done, I flopped over the couch with a long and happy sigh. My tummy is full with all of that goodness. I'm happy. I yawned and looked around me a little. Konan and Pain are watching me, and the others still aren't in sight. I sat up, thinking about something. "Hey, Konan?" I asked slowly, staring at the floor as I thought.

"Yes?" She smirked.

"...Vampires don't go to the bathroom, do they?"

Pain let out a low chuckle. "No, Sakura, we don't." He said.

I nodded, thinking this over. "That little bastard." I growled, jumping up and running for the stairs. I could hear Konan laughing behind me. I banged on his bedroom door and pushed it open. No one. I growled and turned towards where Temari's room is located. Gaara is walking towards me and the door behind him is swinging shut. "Vampires don't need to go to the bathroom." I glared hard at him. "I thought you said you would never lie to me."

"And I thought everything is going to be okay." He countered. "A lie for a lie."

"But I wasn't lying! That's what I really thought! Until now, of course!" I sighed and slid down the wall, fear starting to take over. I really hadn't known what was going to happen, but now I know it's going to end badly. "Perfect." I growled, putting my face in my hands. "Now how the hell am I supposed to study for finals if I have this on my mind?!" I took a deep breath and let out all out in a huff. I heard Gaara bend down in front of me, then I felt his hands on mine pulling them from my face. I looked up at him through my bangs.

"You life has been threatened, and all you can think about is the finals?"

I gave him a play glare. "They _are_ twenty percent of my grade, ya know!" I smiled at him.

"Well, you're more retarded then I thought!" Temari smirked, walking past us. I just stuck my tongue out at her and wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck, letting him pull me to my feet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17!

"Taya?!" I called out, letting Gaara in behind me before shutting the door. "Hello, anyone home?!"

"In the kitchen!" She called back.

When I made it into the kitchen she was sitting at the table feeding Asa some macaroni. Asa spit it out and giggled at seeing me, holding up her hands. "Hey baby!" I smiled and kissed her head. "Finish eating, silly." I sat down on the other side of the table from Taya, Gaara sitting in the chair next to me. "Hey, Taya, Temari wants to know if I can go on a shopping trip with her this weekend." Shikamaru thought it best if I stay in the household as much as possible, where there is the best protection, so I'm "going shopping with Temari" all weekend.

"Where to?" She asked, smiling at her daughter that was banging her fork against her tray.

"I don't know." I looked to Gaara for help.

"Suna." He said, looking from me to her. "We used to live there, and she wants to go to the stores there."

"Suna?" Taya questioned. "I heard its really dangerous there..." I wanted to laugh out loud. "But if you are sure they will be okay, I see no reason why you can't, Sakura. Just call me when you arrive."

"Thanks!" I jumped up and kissed her cheek, waving for Gaara to follow me. "Gaara and I are going to go work on homework upstairs." I ran up the stairs with Gaara following behind me, leaving no room for Taya to object. "What am I going to do over there?" I asked, jumping on my bed and watching as Gaara walked over to my window.

"Hn."

I huffed a sigh and fell backwards so that I'm staring up at the ceiling with my arms and legs spread out. "That sounds like _so_ much fun!" I grumbled. "I better not be bored the whole time... you know how I get when I'm-what are you doing?" Gaara's face had suddenly appeared above mine, then his body weight slowly came down on mine.

"Do I bore you?" He asked, his voice holding a slight teasing sound. His hand ran down my side and to my thigh, lifting it until it was wrapped around his waist and my hips were pushed against his firmly.

"Sometimes." I shrugged, pretending nothing was happening. Gaara's head tilted to the side a little, then his hand was moving back up my leg and under my shirt, drawing patterns on my stomach.

"Am I boring you now?" He asked in a hushed whisper. He bent his head a little and kissed the side of my neck, his cool breath rolling over my skin, I shivered at the feeling.

"Do you think you are?" I smirked, jerking my leg forward to make him more pressed against me. "Because I don't know, are you?" Gaara stopped moving and just stared into my eyes. His sea foam eyes were guarded, something I haven't seen in a few days, something that I do not like all that much. I can tell that he's trying to hide his fear, the fear he feels for me. He's so stupid, I'm going to be fine! The girl always makes it out okay, has he never seen the movies? It's always the same. The girl gets threatened, gets beat up or something, then gets saved by the hot guy, who happens to be her boyfriend, then they live happily ever after! It's always the same, why would this be any different? "Gaara," I whispered, letting my fingers glide over his frozen cheek. "everything is going to be fine. You'll see." I smiled at him softly and kissed his cheek. "In a week or so we, well maybe just me, will be laughing at how stupid you were for worrying. Nothing is going to happen." I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly, wrapping my other leg around him to pull him even closer, he just held me tightly to his body, not saying a word.

– –

I sighed for the hundredth time this afternoon. "Maybe we should just get Shikamaru to help us..."

"No!" Ino whispered in a harsh tone, making Gaara's stiffen next to me. "We can't have anymore people in on this then necessary!"

I sighed... again.

For the last two hours we have been going over, and over and over, the ideas we have come up with for me to get back at Kankuro. We've come up with many things, but Gaara rules them all out, saying its "not appropriate" or "that's to mean"... well, not in those words... but my favorite one is "No." God... why can't he just let me do _one_ of them?! They really aren't _that_ bad... okay, maybe a _few_ are... What ever! He's a baby anyway!

"Maybe we could just expose his porn collection to Temari!" I threw my hands up in the air. "That'd piss him off, and be entirely funny!"

Ino put her finger to her chin and thought it over for a few minutes, then smiled. "I like it! What do you think, Sand man?" She asked, looking at the red head next to me.

I rolled my eyes for him. Ino likes to give nicknames it seems. "Hn." He shrugged.

"That's a yes, then!" Ino clapped her hands happily.

I just smirked. "Since when do you speak stupid?" I laughed under my breath.

"Since I started hanging out with you."

– –

"Oi! Kankuro!" I called as I entered the Sabaku house hold. Gaara watched me from over by the kitchen door, Temari from the couch. Itachi, Deidara, Pain, and Konan were sitting at the table by the window, all staring at me also. Ino had bailed on me at the beginning of the driveway, saying that it sticks to much for her. So, I'm here by myself to set the plan in motion! "Kankuro!" I called again, keeping him from reading my mind and trying to keep the smirk from my face.

"What?" He grumbled, appearing at the top of the stairs.

I opened my bag and took out a few different magazines and held them up in the air for him, and everyone else, to see. "I brought you those magazines you asked for!" I said, showing off the three different porn books.

He gasped and was down at my side in a flash, trying to snatch them before Temari saw, but, she was much quicker and already was holding them with a glare sent at Kankuro. "You don't... read these, do you, Kankuro?" She asked, flipping threw one of them without actually looking at it.

"N-no." He said, still trying to get them from his sister.

"Temari... you don't _read_ them!" I said, looking at her funny. "You look at the pictures! Plus, I don't think he's smart enough to read." I just shrugged. Kankuro glared at me quickly, then suddenly stopped, staring at me big eyed. Damn, I let my blocker slip...

"Don't. You. Dare." He growled.

I just smirked. "So, can I see the rest of your collection that you have hidden in the addict that you told me about?" I giggled softly and started running, knowing that the other vampire would be quicker them me anyway. But one thing that he isn't is faster then Gaara, who he ended up running into trying to get to me. "Pay back's a bitch!" I whispered, jumping up on Gaara's back. I smirked again, looking around a little bit. "So... where'd Temari run off to?"

"DAMNIT!" Kankuro was gone in a flash, but I knew he was on his way to save his collection. What a vane attempt. I just smiled and reached into Gaara's coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" I said, hearing her pick up. "Everything went well... yes, I did record it!" I pulled out a video camera that was hidden under my own jacket. "Oh, don't worry, I'm making copies!"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh... Gotta run!" I flipped the phone shut and jumped off Gaara's back, running outside. Kankuro not far behind me, staying a little bit away knowing that Gaara would soon be by my side. I just laughed and let Gaara pull me into his arms as he ran me home.

– –

The weekend passed with no incidents. Nothing happened, just as I said. Well, if you don't included Kankuro trying to kill me a few times... But, that's expected! Temari did throw out all of his porn, that I found out from all of his screaming, he had started collecting when he was a young human... I don't see what's so good about girls with _clothes on_, which is all they had back them! OMG! THAT GIRLS DRESS ARE A LITTLE ABOVE HER ANKEL!! NO FREAKING WAY!!!.... you get it.

Gaara has been a little distant, and believe it or not, I was, _incredibly_, bored this weekend. He tried to make is fun-ish for me... but it wasn't. Because I knew the whole time he was worrying about me. I don't like that. I mean, sure, I feel special that I'm the one human that he would _ever_ care about, but I don't like that he is feeling the need to protect me from other people then Kankuro, who he can handle. I'm scared that he's going to get hurt trying to make sure that I don't get hurt. I don't want him to be hurt because of me. I know that something is going to happen, Sasuke doesn't make a threat and not follow threw with it, but I want Gaara to keep thinking that I really don't think anything is gonna happen. I want him to think that I know nothing, when I know everything. Temari and Konan, Deidara, Shikamaru, Sasori, and even Itachi and Pain keep me well informed. I haven't seen Tobi in a few days, kinda worrying me a bit.

It's in the middle of the week, Gaara's giving me a ride home from school. He's driving the Charger that I admired my first time over his house. To say I'm happy would be to big of an understatement. I'm ever happier that its Gaara sitting next to me. I was thinking last night. I'm so lucky to have Gaara in my life, vampire or not. He truly is the love of my life, I can't believe that all this time when I never knew him what I was missing out on. I look at Gaara as I think about this again. I really am the luckiest girl in the world. He keeps glancing at me from the corner of his eye, I just smile and turn to look out my window. Soon it will be the 28th of March, my birthday. I don't think I have really told anyone about it, and I'm hoping that if they do find out, that they don't go to extremes for me. I just want it to pass quietly. It's just another day of the week.

"Bye." I whispered, leaning towards him to give him a quick kiss. "Are you coming over later?" I asked, climbing out of the car.

"No. I'm going on a little trip tonight, but I'll come get you in the morning." I shivered once, but nodded waving as I ran up to the house and entered.

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" I called out, setting my keys and bag on the table next to the door. "Taya? Sachio?" No one in the living room, and no one in the kitchen, but there is a note on the table.

_-Sakura_

_I'm not going to be home until late, if at all. Me and Asa are going to my mothers house, we might just stay there for the night. Sachio is staying on base tonight, something having to do with his training and stuff. So, you are going to be home alone tonight. I expect that you will be good and not trash the place. No parties, but you can have Temari or Hinata over. Sorry, no Tenten. She's just a little to destructive. Love you, and sleep well._

_-Taya & Asa_

Okay, cool. I smiled and tossed the note away. I don't want to have anyone over, I'm fine by myself. I ran upstairs and into my room, blasting my radio, knowing there was no one to tell me to turn it down. Maybe I'll call my friends later, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just take a long bath and hit the couch with a movie. I'll probably crash there.

I did everything I said I would, and am now trying to figure out how to put the surround sound on for the movie that I want to watch. My skin has a nice lavender sent coming off of it, that I can't help but smell. I finally figured out how to put it on and sat on the couch with one of my big fluffy blankets from my bed. I'm not really cold, I just love the feeling of it. Taya doesn't get how I can have so many blankets on my bed when its so warm out, but she doesn't know that I have a ice cube in my bed almost every night.

It was about half way through the movie that I suddenly got a popcorn craving. So, I put it on pause and went into the kitchen and made myself some nice, over buttered, popcorn! I set the bowel down on the coffee table so that I could wrap back up in my blanket, but I swear I heard something. I stopped moving and listened for a few seconds, then turned the TV off completely. I swear, if Kankuro is trying to scare me, this is _not_ the time to do it! I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a butchers knife out of the drawer and started walking towards the door. I froze in place when I saw the door... swinging on its hinges, _wide open_.

I quickly turned around, panic starting to creep up my throat. I had locked that door before I took a bath. How long has it been open like that? I put the knife up closer to my chest and peeked around the corner into the living room, nothing. A noise came from upstairs. I quickly felt my pockets for my cell phone. I wanted to swear out loud. If someone wasn't in my house I would have. It's up stairs charging. I slowly started to climb the stairs, making sure to avoid the spots that creak. Maybe they aren't near my room so that I can get my phone and call Temari. I tried to keep my breathing down, but it's really hard. Especially when I can see that my bedroom door is open a bit, I had made sure it was completely closed.

I leaned against the wall to my bedroom, trying to calm my heat beat and to see if I can hear anything from within the room. There is a few rustling noises of paper and some drawers opening and closing softly. I quietly moved so that I could peek into the room, a dark figure is standing by my desk... smelling a few things that they are pulling out. Smelling? What the hell?

I slowly, making sure there was no sound, pushed the door open enough so that I could slip in. Being with Vampires really helps when you are trying to be quiet. It's hard to sneak up on them, so I had to learn to be overly quiet. I raised the knife over my head as I started to get closer, to what I now see is a man, with really long hair. The moon light is reflecting off of his bare chest, showing how pale he is. Three steps... two steps... one step... I brought the knife down with all my might on his back with a small sound of effort.

The knife shattered before my eyes.

**Sorry for all of you who read this chapter before chapter 16!!! I posted the wrong one, and I'm REALLY sorry!! I hope you can forgive me! Thank you Habit for tell me about that little mistake of mine!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Okay, I know its been awhile since I updated last, and on such a cliffy!! But, I've been trying to cram for finals, I just did my two biggest ones today, and I don't think I did that well on either! :( I know this is kinda short, but It's all I could do and not wait another month to update! I don't know when I will update again, I haven't even started the next chapter yet. Well, I hope you like this one. I tried to make it seem like Gaara's feelings are really there, and hes just figureing out what the meaning of "love" is. Hope you like it!**

_**recap:**_

_The knife shattered before my eyes._

Chapter 18!

The man in front of me chuckled with a deep voice. He is facing me now, his hand coming down from shattering the knife. His yellow snake like eyes board into mine, the purple under them making the yellow stand out more. He grinned, two rows of uneven teeth sparkling back at me. "Foolish girl." He hissed out, jerking his arm forward, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall with a thud and slid down it to the floor. "You should know that nothing you can do can stop someone like me."

I gasped for air, trying to get my strength back enough to try and get away. I was able to get into the hallway, but then he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the room. I screamed out in pain as his skin burned mine, the smell of burning flesh filling the room.

He just chuckled again. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"W-werewolf." I gasped out, holding my ankle. He burned a few layers of skin, There is going to be an eternal hand mark around my ankle now.

"Very smart." He smirked. "I am going to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them." He started walking in a circle around me, like a animal would before killing their prey. "Why is the smell of Vampire so strong in this room?"

I can see my cell phone, but its over by my bed. I have no clue how I'm going to get over there. And if I don't answer his question soon, he is sure to hurt me again. "I don't know what you mean." I gasped out, still trying to bring down the pain in my ankle. He backhanded me across the cheek, sending me into a different wall, one that was next to my bed.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled, arms starting bulge in random places, almost like his muscles are trying to come off of his bones. He's trying to keep from changing. This isn't good. I need Gaara, now!

I let out a sob of pain as I crawled over near my night stand, reaching for my phone and a jack knife I have neck to the charger. I grabbed both, but hid my phone under my sleeve, hoping he hadn't seen me grab it.

"I told you," He chuckled, watching as I pointed the blade at him. "That wont work." He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me in the air, pinning me against the wall, being careful not to burn me. My neighbors would only listen to so much screaming before calling the cops. "Answer me." He hissed, getting close to my face. His breath was burning hot, to much of it and my face will look sun burnt.

"T-th-they are m-m-my friends!" I gasped out in a whisper, clawing at his hand. This reminds me of the day I met Itachi, except my nails are digging into this mans flesh. I stabbed him with the knife in his shoulder blade, but it didn't faze him. Damn werewolves.

"Who?" He asked, hand tightening around my shirt.

"Fuck you." I growled, spitting in his face. He growled at me and tossed me over his shoulder, making me collide with a wall again, this time making it crack with the force. I gasped in pain, my whole body feeling broken. Tears streamed down my face as I shakily took the phone out of my sleeve and dialed Gaara's number behind my back.

"You little bitch!" The man screamed, grabbing a hold of my face and tossing me to the center of the room. I screamed in pain and rolled over a few times, trying to get the burning feeling off of my skin.

"Gaara!" I screamed, knowing that he had already picked up the phone. There was a crunching noise, and when I looked over, the man was lifting his foot off of my shattered cell phone.

"That was a big mistake, little girl." He hissed, stalking over to me. I just stared with big eyes, knowing that pain was coming, and knowing there is nothing to stop it.

– –

**{GAARA'S POV!!!}**

Temari had just gotten hung up with me about her vision when Sakura called. Who ever is hurting her is going to pay. I'm on my way to her house, Temari and the others will get there before me and the guys. Kankuro is running a little behind me with Itachi, Sasori, Pain, and Tobi along side him. We had found Tobi wandering in the woods, he had gotten lost.

Anger is flooding my entire body, I can barely hold it back. I can't believe I had left. Temari had told me what was going to happen to Sakura, that she was going to be home alone and with no one to protect her, the perfect time to attack. I had heard Orochimaru's voice, then her pain filled screams before the phone was, what I'm assuming, crushed. The stupid girl, she should have stayed with Tsunade and Temari tonight. Temari hadn't known what was going to happen until a little before it did, some of my anger is pointed at that. But it is not her fault, it had been undecided for a little while. She had just seen the calender in the vision of Sakura getting a knife from the kitchen, they cross off the days on it.

Just another two miles until I get to her, about twenty seconds. The smell of blood is strong from here. It only made me push myself fast. When I reached Sakura's house, the others haven't made it inside yet. They are trying to fight off six werewolves in Sakura's yard. The men behind me sprinted to help, I sprinted for the side of the house, where I can get in through Taya's and Sachio's room.

The smell of blood is even stronger inside, most of it being Sakura's. But there is another smell of blood, but I do not know who's it is. I am in the hallway now, a blood trail leading into Sakura's room from the stairs. I push open her door and have a look around. I was mistaken. The trail was coming from her room. There are cracks on almost all of the walls, most likely from someone being thrown against it. I sprinted out and down the stairs.

"Orochimaru." I hissed, charging at him. The man just smirked and blocked my attack, his muscles lifting off of his arms, showing he is about to shift. I jumped out of the way and crouched in front of Sakura who was laying on the floor, her breathing labored and blood covering her clothing. I hissed and charged the werewolf. How dare he touch her. How dare he spill her blood! I roared with anger as I lashed out my hand, a nice cracking sound coming from his shoulder. Sand poured into the room, attacking him along with me. The wolf yelped in pain here and there, then finally sprinted out of the house, howling for the others to follow.

I stood there in a crouched position growling deep in my chest. Tsunade and Temari came rushing in, both stopping when I hissed and bared my teeth at them. No one is getting past me. I don't care who it is. No one will touch her anymore. I will not let her be hurt anymore. I will keep her safe and out of harms way no matter what. I love her. And only her. I will do anything for her...

"Gaara... I need to heal her." Tsunade said, holding her hands up to me. I just hissed and snapped at her, getting ready to attack.

"Gaara, she'll die." Temari said.

I froze. That's not what I want. I need to protect her, but how can I when she is dead? I growled once more and then appeared next to her. Sakura's breathing is still labored, and blood is pouring out of a large wound on her lower stomach. Many other scrapes and bruises are visible, and I have to hold my breath because of the blood. Tsunade was on the other side of Sakura in a flash, her hands taking on a green glow as they moved above Sakura's stomach.

"Sakura," I whispered, lifting my hand and brushing it against her cheek. How could one girl, one _girl_, get under my skin like this?

I've never felt this way before. My heart feels like its breaking, but it hasn't made a single beet in decades. There is a tickling behind my eyes, I had often seen Temari rubbing hers to get the tickle off. She said that its how we... cry. Am I crying? Is this what it feels like? I let my hand fall over Sakura's eyes that had shut, tracing the wet spot under them. Is this what it feels like for her?

"Gaara, there is no way I can save her like this..." Tsunade's voice drifted as she finished, I didn't catch what she said last, but I know what she has to do. There is no way to stop it, its the only way.

The venom in my mouth turned sour, the smell of blood some how getting into my body. But that doesn't matter now, not when I may never see her smile again. "I know."

"What are you going to do, Gaara?" Temari asked, fear in her voice. She knows how I feel about Sakura changing. Tsunade is the only one who can resist the taste of blood anyway, and she swore she would never do it again.

I bent my face down and laid a kiss to Sakura's forehead. "I'm sorry, Sakura." I whispered, then moved my lips to her ear. "I love you."

– –

**(SAKURA'S POV!!!!!!)**

That man that was in my room... hes stronger then I could ever have imagined. I ended up finding out his name is Orochimaru, but that's about it. He was dragging me down stairs for some reason, and I guess my head his the stair just right to knock me out. I don't know what happened after that, other then I'm surrounded in blackness. Again.

But this is not for the same reason as before. It's very different. Then, I had someone to protect me, to make sure I was always okay. But now I am alone. There is no one that can save me. No one that even knows I'm going to die. I wish I could see Gaara again. I need to see him, but I know I can't.

I wish I could have told him I love him.

I regret not telling him, I want to so badly. I want him to take away the pain that is coursing through my lower body. I feel like someone had stuck their hand into me and ripped out my organs. Like I am bleeding to death. Maybe that's what is really happening. Maybe I really am bleeding to death, maybe I will die and everyone will for ever forget me. Maybe Gaara wont be sad. I can only hope that he will move on without me. Find someone better, someone stronger and prettier. I don't want him to dwell on memories of the past. Of things that could never be.

This is it. This is my end.

Maybe Kristen will meet me at heavens gate, so that I don't have to enter alone. I know I'll be happy, I can see her again. And all of my family and other friends that have passed. I just hope Gaara knows I'll be happy. And Temari, she'll know, I'm sure of it. My other friends will know that I'm happy as well. Hinata, Tenten, Dani, Katie, Konan, Sasori, Harley, Deidara, everyone. I've never knew they all meant so much to me until now. I hope they loved me as much as I love them...

I can only hope now...

Hope. That is a funny word if you really think about it. The definition of hope is: Wish for earnestly, anticipate. Wish: desire. Anticipate: expect beforehand. That's really not what is going on with me. But its all I can say. I do desire them to love me like I love them. I do desire Gaara to move on and be happy, that he will know I am happy. I do expect that my friends will always think of me, because I know they will, I know Gaara will. But I do not desire him to. I want him to move on. In a way, I want him to forget about me completely. Just so that he can be happy and not linger on those old memories of me. He has been through so much, he doesn't need to think on the things that had once made him happy, or at least I think he was happy. I will never know if it was all just a big lie or what. But, I know, I truly know, I love him. I really love him.

Sabaku no Gaara is my one and only true love.

Whether I'm in this world or not, I will always love him, and him only. I do not know how, or why I chose him, but I did. I could never live without him, having now figured out my true feelings for him. Knowing the truth makes everything more clear. I can see just how much I love him, and how much I never ever want him to leave. How loyal I will always be to him. Never telling his secret, never cheating. I will always be faithful to the one I love.

To bad I wont be able to prove myself to him...


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, peoples! I have the next chapter for you!! Finals are over, my stress level is back down a bit, and I'm getting back to writing!! Yays! lol hope you like! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19!

Ow.

I feel pain. Pain in my lower body. Why am I feeling pain? It's supposed to go away... thats what everyone tells me. They lied. They all lied to me. They all made me believe that the pain would go away. That it would just be gone. But... they wouldn't really know, now would they? Because they are all alive. They have never died before. It hurts. Sharp, piercing pains that are running from my abdomen and out. Circling through my whole body.

There's something tickling the pain. Making it start to go numb. Maybe this is how it is. You feel it, then it slowly starts to numb and then it goes away. It just numbs away. But how come I can hear voices now? Are they Kristen and all of my family that has passed? This is weird... I think I hear Naruto's voice. He's not dead is he?! How can he be dead?!

"... heart beat..."

Not Temari too! What's happening?! Help me! Someone! Please! I'm scared! I don't know what's going on! Please, somebody help me! Please... I'm scared... Gaara. I want Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Please! Bring me Gaara! He'll help me! He'll make the voices go away! Get me Gaara! The pain is back, and it hurts! Make it go away! Please... please...

"Gaara..."

Where?! Where is he?! All I can see is black. Turn on a light! I need to see him! I lied! I don't want him to ever forget about me! I want him to want me! I want him to make sure I don't die, I want him to hold me and whisper that everything is going to be alright. I want to see his small smile. My smile. The smile that is meant for me and no one else. I want to see him. I want to watch him and Kankuro fight. I want to see him climbing through my window in the middle of the night just to make sure I'm alright. I want to run my fingers through his hair. I want him.

I want my Gaara.

Mine.

No one else's.

My "G-Gaara..."

"Sh, I'm here. You are safe." That's his voice...

Where is he? I can't see him! He's right here! I can feel his hand on my cheek, but I can't see him! Why can I only see black? I want to see white and red. The color of his skin and hair. That's what I want to see, not this black. I hate it. Hate, hate, hate it! Wheres the red, the same shade of blood? Where's the white that is whiter then anything I've ever seen before? Those are what I want to see...

"Open your eyes, Sakura." His voice whispered.

Maybe that's why I can't see. Could be. I tried to open my eyes, but they wont open. Did I lose my brain in all of this? Maybe that's why I didn't remember that my eyes were closed. Or how come I can't remember how to open them. I can feel, but I can't move.

"Her heart has steadied." Ino whispered somewhere to my right. Ino? Why is she here? I can't here Naruto anymore... but he was the first one I heard. I know it was him! He's the loudest person/werewolf in the world! "You do wonders for her, Sabaku."

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" His voice whispered in my ear.

Yes. Yes, I can hear you. Say more. Don't stop talking.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I felt him put his hand in mine, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I tried to squeeze, with all my might I tried. Did it work? "She can hear. I don't know how much she can move, but she twitched trying to squeeze my hand." A twitch? That's all that came out of my efforts?! What a rip off...

"I... I-I don't... twitch." I grumbled out, my eyes finally opening slightly. Gaara was staring down at me with that small half smile of his. The one that is mine, and mine only.

"So territorial." Kankuro joked from over by the wall. He was sitting in a chair smirking at me.

"Mm..." I don't recognize the room I am in. Yellow walls, light blue curtains on the windows that are letting sunlight in. Not a hospital. Everything would be white if I was there. Wait a minute... how did they bring me back to life? Uh-oh... I lifted my hand to my face and looked at the pale color. I let out a small sigh. Still human. That's good. Then... what happened to me?

"They took one of your ovaries." Kankuro said, sitting up and putting on a serious face.

What? Why?

"We don't know. Orochimaru is a sick man, but there is nothing that could give us any hint as to why he would want that. And from you, non the less." He said, rubbing his chin.

I looked over to Gaara, thinking about why Orochimaru, the werewolf that attacked me I'm guessing, would want _my_ ovary- I gasped and looked back to Kankuro, hoping he was now reading my mind because I really don't have the voice to say it out loud.

"Yes, you can still have children." He rolled his eyes. "It will just be harder, because- why do _I_ have to explain this?!" He asked, standing and walking towards the door.

Kankuro... I growled in my head. You leave and I will get you one day. I need you, please. Please. When he looked back at me, I could feel a tear rolling down my face.

"Fine." He huffed, plopping back down in the chair. "Every month normal females produce an egg, then it comes out. Well, every time it switches back and forth between the two ovaries, meaning that you can only get pregnant every other month... that's the only way I know how to explain it." He shrugged and looked over to Gaara.

But Gaara was looking at me. I smiled. Kankuro sighed. But, how am I alive? I should have bled to death considering the guy just stabbed me and then ripped out my ovary! That much I remember, then going down the stairs and hitting my head. That's really it.

"You are alive because we got to you in time. Gaara got rid of Orochimaru and then Tsunade healed you. We had to bring you back here, to our house, for her to be able to do it because there were people starting to gather around. You know how we need to keep things a secret and everything."

I looked around the room again. I would know if I was in this room before, but nope. Never been in here.

"This room is in the basement of our house. So, no, you haven't been down here before. Can I go now?"

I started to sit up, and Gaara helped me a little. I said a mental thank you and nodded.

"Everyone, git! Things are gonna get nasty pretty quickly!" He said, shooing the others that were in the room. The second the door was open, Naruto's voice flooded in. Wait... what did he mean by nasty? He coughed "Gaara" And then coughed again, shutting the door.

What an idiot.

"Sakura."

I smiled again and turned to face him, lifting my hand to run it over his face. He kissed my forehead and leaned his head against mine. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry... that I wasn't there sooner." He whispered. I frowned and opened my eyes to look at him. Why is he sorry? I'm alive, aren't I? "I should have made sure Temari was with you, I shouldn't have left you alone." He was about to say something else, but I put my hand over his mouth and rolled my eyes.

"Your... stupid." I whispered, smiling softly. "I'm fine, aren't I?" My voice felt rough, but it was getting better the more I used it. "Gaara, don't worry about it. I'm not in any pain right now, and your here. I'm perfectly fine." I moved my hand and kissed him softly.

"But _it's_ not fine, Sakura." He growled. It wasn't a big growl. He just made his voice sound really deep. "You were hurt. You could have died. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have called me like you did. I don't know where we would be right now." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "It is inexcusable what happened. I can not forgive myself for letting you get hurt. I will get Orochimaru and he will pay."

"Gaara." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. If he goes after that werewolf alone... then he might die. I can't live with myself if he does. I need him. And he obviously needs me. "Gaara, _I_ forgive you. There really is nothing to forgive, but I do. And you will not go after him at all. Yes, I do want to know what he wants with my body part, but not at the cost of you. I don't want you to leave. I thought I lost you once, and I don't want that to happen again. Please, Gaara. Promise me you wont go after him. Promise me." Gaara stared into my eyes for a few seconds before shutting his and getting up from the bed. "Gaara...?" I watched as he walked over to the window and looked out it, not even acknowledge that I'm in the room.

Why is he doing this? Why is he acting like this? I told him that I am not mad at him! I don't get why he can't just promise me and leave it alone. I don't want him getting hurt. I don't care if he's a vampire, he's not invincible. He can still get hurt, or even die. He's not some hero that has to save a damsel in distress. He's my Gaara. He's Sabaku no Gaara, a vampire living in Konoha. He's not some prince with shining armor, he's a vampire with frozen skin and sand that will move to his every command. I don't ever want to lose him. I love him.

I love him.

I have a chance to prove myself to him that I never thought I would have had. I can't let him leave and go somewhere where I am not. I will always think of him, he can always come home to me. I will wait forever to just hold him. Just to see him again, to hold his hand, to run my fingers over his frozen skin. This is my only chance, I will never have another. I can't let it slip through my fingers...

I stood up from the bed and walked over towards him, a small aching feeling down on my abdomen felt funny, but it doesn't hurt. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and put my head on his cool back. I can't let him go. I need him. I need to show him just how much I want him to stay with me. But how? How can I show him how much he means to me? How can I prove my love for him? I don't know any other way then sex, but I'm not ready for that just yet... There must be another way.

"Promise me." I whispered once more.

Gaara turned in my arms so that he was facing me, his face more blank then I have ever seen it. So blank that it almost looked like he was sad. When he tries to hard he really sucks at it. His eyes give off everything. I can understand why everyone always thought he was an emotionless bastard. Because his eyes are scary, you don't want to look in them long enough to see the pain. To see the hurt and misery. But I'm not scared of his eyes. I love them. The color is such an odd color, and so much brighter then the others eyes.

"Please..." I whispered, running my hand down his face. He just continued to stare at me, unmoving. "Gaara, please. Please promise me you wont leave me. Promise me that you will always be here when I need you. Promise that you wont leave."

A cool feeling hit my back before I felt his hands, but I saw his face come closer to my ear before I heard his voice. "I will always be here when you need me. I promise. I will never leave you, I promise." He whispered, his cool breath rolling over my ear and in my hair.

"I love you, Sabaku no Gaara." I whispered, holding him tighter to me. "I will be very angry and upset if you ever break your promise."

"I will never break my promise." He whispered back, lifting me in the air. I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around my neck. "I love you more then anything, it would kill me to see you cry because of something I did." He carried me over to the bed and set me down. "Now rest, you need your strength for later." I nodded and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back, but then pulled away after a few seconds and pulled the covers up to my chin. "I will be right here." He pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards next to the bed.

I turned on my side so that I could stare at him as I started to fall asleep. "I love you." I whispered, just as I went under.

– –

_Dripping water is the only sound as I walk down a unfamiliar hallway. Everything is dark, a __few candles lining the walls here and there, making the hall have an eerie glow. The floor is cold against my bare feet, why I am not wearing shoes, I do not know. I also do not remember ever putting on this pale white dress that ends just at my knees. A few squeaks come from over near a large pipe, I gasped and tried to jump away from it, but someone grabbed my arm before I could move much._

_"They wont hurt you, little girl." A deep voice chuckled. I gasped again and looked at the man over my shoulder. His glasses were reflecting the light of a candle, so I can't see his eyes but I can see his long gray hair that is pulled back into a low pony tail. "So afraid of nothing." He chuckled, steering me into a room that popped out of nowhere. _

_It is completely dark in this room. No candles what so ever. I hate it. The dark scares me. Where's Gaara? I want Gaara. "Why am I here now?" someone spoke in a hushed whisper. It took me a few moments to realize it was __**me**__ who had been the one to speak. I don't know how I spoke, I had not wanted to, or even ordered my mouth to speak! It's like someone is controlling me... _

_The man chuckled again, letting go of my arm. "You'll see..." His voice faded._

_There is no sound anymore. I cannot hear his footsteps anymore, the only thing I can hear is my rapid breathing and my thumping heart. Where am I? And why does this place feel so familiar?! _

_There was a buzzing sound, then lights flickered on. I don't know how to describe what is in front of me. It is to shocking. To disgusting, to put into words. Five big cylinder shaped things that could fit a full grown man inside are standing in a circle, all full with bubbling water and they have many tubes coming from the top that spiral up and into the ceiling. There is someone standing in the middle of them, their back is to me. Different shaped blobs of various shades of tan, peach and light brown are flouting in the water of each cylinder. As they go around, the next looks more... human?_

_"What do you think, my sweet Sakura?" _

_"You are disgusting." Someone spoke for me again. It's so weird, I can see myself in the reflection of one of the glass cylinders. I am looking straight at the man, from his voice I can now tell, my face scowling and my hands in tight fists._

_The man let out a awful sounding chuckle, one that sent shivers up my spine. "You do not understand science like I do, little one."_

_"This is not science!" My body motioned towards the glass cylinders, taking steps forward. "This is some sick experiment that you are doing! You are messing with Nature, and Nature will not take much more of it." My body stopped just as it got between two of the cylinders, never turning away from the man in front of me. "You disgust me." _

_The man slowly turned to face me, his face surprising the real me, but my body didn't look the least bit surprised... almost like I kinda knew who it was. "This, yes, is an experiment. That is how I get things right. I test them, then I do it to real people." _

_"People who you kidnap and promise things that you could never give so that they will forever be trapped in your world." I snapped. "No one wants what you are offering."_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Yet they come to me willingly. Some begging. Being immortal is __something people these days really do want, haven't you noticed. You are very fortunate to be the one who has helped me with this. The others would kill to be where you are right now."_

_"Humans want to be immortal because they fear the unknown. Death is the unknown. No one truly wants to live for an eternity. And, trust me, I would let anyone take my place. I did not want to be here. I was taken, remember? You took me from my home."_

_"You would have come willingly eventually. I just sped up the process." He turned back to face the thing he had been looking at earlier. "Do you not see what I can do?"_

_"You can kill the law of Nature. Fascinating." _

_The werewolf didn't even bother to spare me a glance. "Never before has a werewolf been born a werewolf. I can make that happen. I can make humans immortal from the start. Or, I can give them immortality from a single shot, instead of getting their neck ripped apart. I am making it safer for humans to become immortal. How do you not see that?"_

_"All I see is some old freak trying to be God himself." I said calmly, turning and starting to walk away. "You are going to become a big target if you aren't careful. We vampires wont stand for much more of this."_

_"You say 'we' when you are still mortal." _

_I smiled. "You wouldn't understand. I'm going back to my room now."_

_"Are you still sour because I used your eggs for my experiments?"_

– –

I shot up with a gasp, my whole body shaking. It's dark again. But I am not in the hall anymore. I am sitting on something soft, a bed. The moon coming through the window shows the outline of it... also the outline of a person sitting next to me staring at me intently.

"Sakura?" Gaara's soft voice filled the air. I let out a slow breath to calm myself.

Once I was breathing normal again I slowly turned to look at him. My face surprisingly calm.

"I know why he wanted my eggs."

**

* * *

**

So what did you all think?? Did I do okay on this chapter or what?? I will read anything you have to give!! thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry its been so long since my last update!! My internet has been down. I hope you like this chapter!! Please review at the end!!**

Chapter 20!

"That's a very interesting theory." Shikamaru said, rubbing his chin as he stared at the floor. The boy gets more like an old man everyday.

I guess that Tsunade had told my cousin that I was going camping with them for the weekend, so they don't know about the attack or anything. I don't know how, but they erased the people who saws mind, just the part about the vampires fighting the werewolf's, and the whole part about the break in at my house. She healed me up completely, so I'm perfectly fine to be at school right now. We're at lunch, and I just told Shikamaru about what I saw in my dream, minus the whole part about me being calm and feeling at place there. He doesn't need to know about that just yet, I'm not even sure myself what it means. I haven't even told Gaara, and I threatened Kankuro to tell Temari about his porn again if he told a soul. One with a beating heart or not.

"It's not a theory, Shikamaru." I said, playing around with the food in front of me. The picture of the half formed wolf still fresh in my mind. "I know that's what he is doing."

"You had a dream, Sakura." Temari said, putting her hand on my for arm. "It's normal to think things like this."

I scoffed and looked away. "You guys don't get it." I whispered, keeping my voice low so that only the vampires and the two werewolf's around me could hear. "Before Kristen died, I had a dream about it. I knew what was coming, and it happened exactly like I saw it. Pieces were just missing, like how I got to her house, and how I found her. The pieces that are missing here is, what the hell was I doing there, and-" why did I feel safe? I finished in my head. Gaara's hand sneakily brushed against my leg, then settled on it. I sighed and rubbed my head. "and," I started again. "why me?"

Everyone was silent, even Naruto. Ino was looking at me with thoughtful eyes, her face taking on a thinking worriedly look. Gaara's was blank as he stared at my soda can, Kankuro wasn't anywhere in sight, and Temari was whispering quietly with Shikamaru now. The Akatsuki people had disappeared sometime last night, saying that they would be back in a few days. They "had matters to attend to", according to Deidara. Maybe him and Sasori will hook up while they are gone... who knows.

"...no!" Temari whispered harshly, bringing all attention to her. She looked at all of us quickly, her eyes lingering on mine for a second to long before she went back to whispering under my hearing level. Damn vampires...

"... I've gotta go." Ino said quickly, getting up and quickly walking away, not looking back once.

I stared after her, then sighed. "I don't want you guys to worry to much. We'll find out what's going on soon enough." I grumbled, pushing my tray away and putting my head down on the table.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"How long was it," Temari said slowly, almost as if she was unsure about herself. "before the incident that you had a dream about it?"

I took a second to think. I had done the exact math when I was going crazy. "Two weeks, four hours, fifty two seconds." I said, looking over at her with my head still down on the table. "Why?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before she smiled and waved it off as nothing. She went back to whispering.

"Hanuro Sakura," I lifted my head from the table and looked up at the masked history teacher. "Tsunade-sama would like to see you." Kakashi gave his crinkle eye smile. "Along with you, Sabaku." He nodded to Gaara.

I took Gaara's hand in mine as I stood and followed Kakashi-sensei out of the lunch room and to Tsunade's office. When we got there, Ino and a man were there. I've seen this man before. The day that I thought I had broken Ino's nose. It actually did break, but being an immortal she heals fast, and or doesn't get hurt at all. His hair style is similar to Ino's, the long bangs over the right side of his face, and the long pony tail. But his hair color is more of a dirty blond now that I look at it. Ino's hair is a much brighter blond. He even has the same blue color in his eyes. But his features are more masculine. Obviously male.

"Sakura, Gaara, this is my father, Yamanaka Inoichi." Ino said, motioning to the man. "I think that he will be interested in what you told us at lunch today, Sakura."

I looked at her father for a few seconds before looking back at her. "Um..."

"Just tell him what you told them." Tsuande said, sitting behind her desk with her arms crossed. "I've already informed him on everything else."

I nodded slowly, giving Gaara a quick glance before I started. He had gone stiff, and he was staring blankly at Inoichi. "Well, I had a dream to nights ago about me being in Orochimaru's place. I saw these things full of water that had weird looking blobs in them. He was trying to make werewolf's using science instead of how it naturally happens. I kept saying he was going against "Nature". And that he's going to become a big target for attacks from vampires if he's not careful." I looked up at him when I was done. He had a thoughtful face on as he looked at me.

"Sakura," Ino started before her father could speak. "My family, the Yamanaka family, can do things with the mind. I have brought my father here for that reason. He knows better then anyone how the mind works."

"Sakura, you know well what I am." I nodded. He's a werewolf. His daughter is, and all of Kiba's family. They all live together. Not that hard to figure out once you get to the fact that werewolf's and vampires are _real_. "Us werewolf's have special abilities just as the vampires do." He motioned to Tsuande then to Gaara. Two very perfect examples. Gaara can control sand, and Tsuande can heal. "I have the ability to look into humans minds. I can see exactly what you have saw, and feel what you have felt. I am asking your permission to look into your mind to see if I can get a little more detail out of your dream."

"No." Gaara growled, pulling me a little behind him. I just blinked. He wants... to look into my mind? Awkward...

"Gaara-" Tsunade started, but was cut off from a growl that rumbled deep in Gaara's throat.

I pulled away from Gaara and walked forward a few steps, turning to look back at Gaara. "It's fine. He wont hurt me." Gaara tried reaching for me, but I shook my head no. "Gaara, I need to figure this out. And if he can help, then I'm going to let him. I don't think you understand how much I _need_ to know what's going on. I hate being in the dark, and this dream has just put me way under. Please don't be mad at me for my decision, but I'm going to let him." I turned back around and nodded.

"Have a seat, please." Inoichi motioned to the seat Tsunade had been sitting in. I went around the desk and took a seat in it, making sure I was comfortable before nodding once more, giving Gaara one glance. He looked almost anxious. Like he was about to spring forward. I smiled at him then looked back at Inoichi. "This will not hurt, but it will be uncomfortable. You will be reliving everything you saw, so if there was any fear, you will feel it again. But you are safe, and you will remain safe. If I think at any point that you can't go on, I will stop immediately." He said.

"O-Okay." I took a breath and let it out slowly, nodding. I looked over at Gaara once more as Inoichi reached forward and put his hand on the top of my head, palm flat against my forehead.

"You will need to close your eyes." He whispered.

I slowly let my eyes fall shut, and right before I will enveloped in black I felt Gaara's hand around mine. I can tell the feel of his frozen skin anywhere...

– –

_It's weird. This time I can see myself walking in the dark, instead of being from my body. That man with the long gray hair is there, too. I saw myself gasp and jump, the rats again. I looked over to my right and saw that Inoichi was there next to me, watching as my body and the man passed, turning into a room that had been invisible to them, but was there when I had looked around this second time. I followed them, Inoichi following me._

_As I walked into the dark room, I could still see my bodies face clear as day, there was fear on it. That's when I had thought about wanting Gaara... "Why am I here now?" My body asked, eyes staring straight ahead into the darkness._

_The man with gray hair chuckled. "You'll see..." Then he walked away, leaving the room and shutting the door silently. _

_I think I am feeling everything my body is, for fear is starting to over take me. This hadn't happened last time. I was so calm then, what happened? The lights slowly flickered on, and I saw the man standing in the five cylinders of glass. Maybe I can get a better look now... I started walking towards them, looking back to make sure my body was still there. The fear started getting stronger as my body walked forward with me._

_"What do you think, my sweet Sakura?" He asked, eyes remaining on his experiment._

_I glanced over at my other self, the fear still strong in my heart. But my face was calm, none of the fear was shown anywhere, not even a slight shaking of hands. "You are disgusting." My other said, face still blank. I looked away and back at the glass cylinders. I can see them more clearly now, they truly are forming into werewolf's._

_Orochimaru let out a awful sounding chuckle, I couldn't help but shiver at the feeling that ran down my spine. I don't like this place, I want to leave. "You do not understand science like I do, little one."_

_"This is not science!" My body motioned towards the glass cylinders, taking steps forward. "This is some sick experiment that you are doing! You are messing with Nature, and Nature will not take much more of it." My body stopped just as it got between two of the cylinders, never turning away from the man in front of me. "You disgust me." I slowly walked back over to my other and stood in front of her, looking at what she is._

_Orochimaru slowly turned to face us, his face surprising the real me, but my body didn't look the least bit surprised... I can feel the fear getting stronger, yet I feel calm, and safe. Again, like I know that I will not be hurt. "This, yes, is an experiment. That is how I get things right. I test them, then I do it to real people." _

_"People who you kidnap and promise things that you could never give so that they will forever be trapped in your world." My other snapped. "No one wants what you are offering."_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Yet they come to me willingly. Some begging. Being immortal is something people these days really do want, haven't you noticed. You are very fortunate to be the one who has helped me with this. The others would kill to be where you are right now."_

_"Humans want to be immortal because they fear the unknown. Death is the unknown. No one truly wants to live for an eternity. And, trust me, I would let anyone take my place. I did not want to be here. I was taken, remember? You took me from my home." He took me... from my home. Okay, I now know how I got here._

_"You would have come willingly eventually. I just sped up the process." What does that mean? What happened before? "Do you not see what I can do?"_

_"You can kill the Law of Nature. Fascinating." Again with the Nature. I get the Law of Nature, but what was I talking about before?_

_The werewolf didn't even bother to spare us a glance. "Never before has a werewolf been born a werewolf. I can make that happen. I can make humans immortal from the start. Or, I can give them immortality from a single shot, instead of getting their neck ripped apart. I am making it safer for humans to become immortal. How do you not see that?" _

_'But it is not safe.' What was that? I looked at my other, am I hearing her thoughts, ones that I had missed before? 'Why can't __**you**__ understand that?'_

_"All I see is some old freak trying to be God himself." I said calmly, turning and starting to walk away. "You are going to become a big target if you aren't careful. We vampires wont stand for much more of this." How am I moving? I'm not supposed to be walking. I wanted to stay and look around more, but I can't stop my feet! _

_"You say 'we' when you are still mortal." _

_I smiled. "You wouldn't understand. I'm going back to my room now."_

_"Are you still sour because I used your eggs for my experiments?"_

_I didn't stop walking, even though a shot of pain went down my heart. I can feel everything again. "Nature will not stand much more of this." I said, then was gone from the room, back into the hallway. This hadn't happened in my dream. I had woken up when he said that. What's going on?! Why can't I wake up!? The fear slowly started to die away the more we got away from that room, and soon rage filled me._

_The halls were never ending, until we came to a door on the left. My hand reached out and opened it up, then I silently slipped in the room, locking it behind me. A single candle was lighting the small bedroom, just one table, where the candle sits, and a bed. Then an open closet and a door that probably leads to a bathroom. I was heading for the door._

_Just as I thought, it was a bathroom, just as plain as the other room. A shower/bath, toilet, sink and a full length mirror next to the sink. Steam started to fill the room after my body turned the shower on and started taking off my clothes, back to the mirror. It's like I'm a puppet being controlled with those thin wires from somewhere up above, I have no say in what I do. I take a slow and long shower, then get out and wipe the steam off of the mirror, looking at my naked body._

_I want to scream._

_This is not me! I do not look like this! How did I end up like this?!_

_Every inch of my pale skin is littered with scars, some old and silver, some new and red, others are healing and a pink color. There is only a few places where there are no scars, and that's from my knees down, my arms, and my neck up. The rest of my body is full of them. I can't look away, the puppet strings are still holding me. They are torturing me by making me stare at my once perfect model like body. My eyes are hollow, the dull green of them holding pain._

_It's like watching a movie. My hand raises and crashes into the mirror, shattering before my eyes as I scream out in pain and frustration. What the hell is happening?!?!_

– –

My eyes shoot open and I jump with surprise. My breathing is once again labored and I feel frantic. There was a thud, I screamed and jumped to my feet, my eyes looking around wildly. Inoichi was on the floor staring at me with wide eyes. I almost screamed again when there was a hand on my arm, but the feeling of the skin instantly calmed me.

Gaara.

I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to calm my breathing. I could tell I was shaking, by the way Gaara's arms wrapped around me and held me still. I was shaking quiet hard. Why am I so scared? It was just a dream... right? I gasped and pushed away from Gaara, lifting my shirt up to see my stomach, sighing with relief when there wasn't a scar in sight.

"Never," Inoichi started. "before in all my time reading minds like that, have I _ever_ seen or felt something so real." His voice was in a whisper, but held deep meaning. "Sakura, watch who you make your friends." He was still staring at me wide eyed. "I have a feeling that trust will mean nothing soon."

Gaara wrapped his arms back around me. "It's alright, I'm here." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and leaned into him, hoping that my shaking would go away. "Inoichi, what did you see?"

Ino's father stood and dusted himself off, then turned to look out the window with a thoughtful expression. "I have the ability to separate myself from the one having the dream and look around. I saw... his plans and what he had already done and who helped him with what. He writes everything down in a notebook, I was able to go through it." He glanced back over at me for a second. "I have a feeling Sakura saw what kind of experiment they did on her..."

I felt all eyes turn to me. But I did not look up from the floor. "Scars." I whispered. "I had so many scars. All over my body, but not on the places that would be visible when wearing a short white dress. That's why I hadn't saw them before. I was was wearing that dress... but... how?" I looked back up at the werewolf in front of me. "How did I get them?"

Inoichi sighed and rubbed his face. "It may be best not to tell you, but I think you should know." He turned to look me straight in the eyes. "You are the main test subject. All of the flesh and blood that it took to create those things... it all came from you."

I rubbed my arm as I thought, that is going to be painful... but there is another thing. "Who is Nature?" I asked, still not looking up from the floor.

"That, is still a mystery." He said. "I was unable to find anything, I had to get you out of there, I did not know what was going on, but I could feel your fear. That was enough for me to cancel the mind spell."

"Who ever it is," Gaara said, tightening his arms around me. "we need to find out and fast. They could help us." I closed my eyes and put my head back on his should.

Why do I feel so light headed?


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright everybody! Here's my new chapter for this story! Sorry for the long wait, my charger crapped out on me, so i had to get a new one. Then my family went camping for a week. Hope i didn't make you guys to mad for the wait!! Well, review at the end, and let me know if you like it!! Thanks!**

Chapter 21!

"You are grounded."

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sachio had just... _grounded_ me!! He can't do that! No! I will not accept this!

"You are grounded. And that's final."

"WHY?!" I screamed.

Taya walked into the room with a crying Asa at that point. "Stop the screaming and listen to your cousin, Sakura. You know what you did, so you deserve it."

Sachio sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Go up to your room, I really don't want to talk to you right now." I was about to yell at him some more, but Taya held up her hand.

"Just go." she whispered, bouncing Asa on her hip to get her to stop crying.

I glared at the both of them as I left, making sure they know how mad I am at them right now. I didn't do anything. So why are they saying I did? I came home from school about an hour ago, Gaara dropped me off. What could I have done?! Nothing! That's just the thing! I came home, took a shower, and started my homework in the living room. Sachio called me into the kitchen, and he grounded me. This is _so_ not fair!! When I got to my room I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow, I was supposed to go out with Temari later. She was taking me shopping, but now I can't go. I suppose I could sneak out, but if they find out I'll be grounded forever.

"What's wrong, love?" I jumped and spun around so quickly that I almost fell off my bed. Konan was standing at my window smirking at me. "Did I scare you?"

"Konan!" I gasped and ran over to her, hugging her. She hugged me back.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying and screaming into your, now death, pillow?"

"Sachio grounded me." I grumbled, walking back over to my bed and flopping down on it. Konan calmly sat next to me. "I didn't even do anything, and now I can't go shopping with Temari, and now I can't hang out with you." I gave a big sigh and covered my face with the pillow.

"Sounds like you were set up to me."

I moved the pillow down my face a little so that I could glare at Konan. "What are you getting at?" I growled at her.

"Never mind it." She waved her hand and her face suddenly went serious. "I came here for a reason. I need to talk to you about this "Nature" thing." I felt a frown start to cross my face as I sat up, staring at her intently. "Nature is not something that you want to mess with at all. They are a group of people, kind of like the Akatsuki, except much, much more dangerous."

I nodded. "But how would I get involved with them? What are they?"

She stared at me blankly for about a minute, like she was debating whether to tell me or not. "Like I just said, Nature is not something you want to mess with, or to seek out. Only very few of us know who they are, me because... Nature is a group of very powerful creatures who do not bide by the rules. They are the rule enforcers." She changed the subject off of her kind of fast... Maybe I can get it out of her later.

"You said... creatures."

"Yes," She continued. "I did. That is because they are creatures. I think one is an Ox, if I am correct. Another a large cat, another I believe is a fox..." She trailed off in thought for a moment. "Nature lives within humans, which may become a vampire, or a werewolf. Most people do not know that they have one of the Nature within them, for Nature does not show itself until there is a big problem that we cannot fix on our own, so they need to help us to restore order to the world."

"How come only a few of you know? Shouldn't others know so that they are afraid of turning bad enough to bring the Nature back?" I asked, hugging my knees to my chest.

"No. I... I don't know why, exactly, Nature is not well known." She said, then sighed. "I think it's because they haven't been around for about nine hundred years. Last time they were... it wasn't too pretty. Just be careful, and watch your back. I talked to Ino's father... I think you should stick close to us for awhile. Gaara mostly, he can protect you."

I nodded and fell back to my bed. "I would... but now I'm grounded, so I can't."

"You know he would stay with you if you asked." She chuckled. "That boy is whipped, big time."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. I've known that. "What about Pain? He'll fall at your feet if you chip a nail." I laughed when she playfully hit my leg. "How's Sasori and Deidara doing?"

"They hooked up already." A deep voice came.

I gasped and sat up, glaring at the red head coming through my window. "Gaara, your a jerk." I grumbled.

"It's true, though, Sakura." Konan giggled. "Sasori had a small limp this morning."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" I sat up and stared at her with wide eyes. "Deidara topped him?!"

"I guess so." The female vampire laughed. I think my jaw has just dislocated itself.

Gaara sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Konan, leave before you alert her cousin to us being here." He grumbled. I ran my hands over his chest and up to his hair, holding his face inches from mine.

"Sure, _thats_ why you want me to leave." She chuckled, then was gone.

I smiled and kissed Gaara roughly, pulling his body closer to mine. Gaara grunted and laid down with me on top of him, still holding me close to his body. Where this all came from I have no idea, but I don't mind it one bit. Nope, not at all. When I pulled away for the need of air, Gaara tilted my chin up and then he kissed a line down my neck and to my collar bone. I gasped when I felt his cold tongue flick against my skin. This is new. Very new. I pulled away from him and sat on his stomach, looking at him confused. Now I really want to know where this all came from. Gaara seemed to know what I was waiting for, because he sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving to sit in his lap when he sat up. "Gaara? Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and looked at me. "I love you." He whispered. "I can't imagine anything ever happening to you. It hurts to know that something might happen and me not able to stop it. I want to be able to protect you. No matter what."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, thinking about how sweet he-THAT LITTLE BASTARD!! "You did this!" I almost yelled, then quickly quieted my voice knowing that I would make Sachio come up here to check on me if I keep yelling. "This is your fault!" I whispered harshly, hitting him in the chest as I tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But it is for the best. I can protect you easier now."

"So you make Sachio _ground_ me?!" I whispered, pushing at him again, but he wont move. Stupid frozen cube. "I'd be safer at your house, surrounded by all of you, then being here where I was almost killed by some sick freak!" He finally let go of me, and I stood up and walked over to my closet door, leaning my head against it as I tried to calm down. "I don't want to be here." I whispered. "I'm scared, Gaara. I don't want to be in this house, I don't even want to see that thing again. I'm scared. Petrified, that he will come back for me."

Only silence met my ears. I laughed as I cried, still not moving my head from the door. Stupid bastard left me. And right after I told him that I am scared, that I don't want to be alone. How can he do that? How can he just leave me, after I basically begged him not to?! Tears rolled down my face faster and I fell to the floor, leaning against the door and hugging my knees to my chest tightly. I don't want to be alone. Why did he leave me alone? What if that guy comes back? What if he takes me and my nightmare comes true?

What if I never see Gaara again?

"Sakura?" A soft knock came at my door. I buried my face against my knees as Taya came in. She didn't really say anything, just stood there while I tried to stop crying. "Sakura... we just got a call from Tsunade." She said softly. "There was a mistake, you were blamed for something that someone else did. She apologized and said that you are off the hook."

I looked up at her with my mouth open. So Gaara left to make it so I can do what I want? He's not upset that I was mad? I scoffed and shook my head. That's not it. He just realized that I was right and would be safer over at his house.

"Temari is here, she still wants to go shopping, then you are spending the night at her house."

Yup, just as I thought. I scoffed again and wiped my eyes. "I don't want to." I whispered, then stood from the floor. "I'm not in a shopping mood and I already made plans to go stay at Hinata's house tonight." I lied. "Can I still go?"

"Yes, you may. I will go let Temari know." Taya smiled at me then left the room. She must think I'm a little baby for crying. Though she doesn't really know that I was crying out of fear and not out or anger.

I was about to grab my phone to call Hinata to make sure its okay that I stay at her place, but a hand with chipped purple nail polish grabbed it before I could. I glared at Temari. "Why did you lie to Taya?" She asked, putting the phone in her back pocket.

"Because I don't want to go over your place." I said, sitting down at my computer. Good, Hinata is on AIM. I quickly messaged her before Temari could stop me, then waited for her answer.

"Gaara isn't going to be happy about this. He got you out of trouble so that you could sleep over with us."

"Yeah, got me out of trouble he made up." I said, typing back and thanks to Hinata. It's all good with her father, who loves me by the way. He said that I can stay over when ever I would like. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to pack because Hinata's dad is picking me up in a few minutes." I brushed past the angered vampire and grabbed my duffel bag from under my bed.

"Just don't be surprised if Gaara wants to talk when the human is sleeping." She grumbled, then was gone from sight.

"I know he will want to." I whispered to myself, putting clothes in my bag.

– –

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hyguua." I said, getting in the back seat next to Hinata. Neji nodded to me from the front. I guess they all felt like they needed to come get me...

"We are p-picking up Tenten, too." Hinata said, smiling at me.

"Sweet." I smiled, now understanding why Neji is in the car with us.

Hiashi looked at me in the mirror with that serious face of his that he always has on no matter what. "Sakura, if you need to get away for a night, you always have a place to stay. You are always welcome in the Hyguua house hold."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

After we got Tenten, we all went to the Hyguua mansion. Along the way we passed an abandoned house with a really long driveway. Gaara watched us pass from by the road. It's a little creepy if you think about it, it sounds like something out of a horror movie, but I know he is just trying to keep an eye on me. He's probably pissed that his plan backfired on him like that. He shouldn't ever doubt that I can get out of anything. I think I've made it clear enough in the past.

Us three girls went straight up to Hinata's room, where me and Tenten fought over who got the bed next to the pale eyed girl, I ended up winning by pinning Tenten down and tickling her until she gave up. So now, I sit next to Hinata on her bed talking with the both of them. Tenten is sitting on a mattress we stole from a guest room and put on the floor next to the bed. Hinata and Tenten are talking about something at school that I had missed, but I can't help but zone out. A feeling in the pit of my stomach is making me sick. Something is going to happen, and I fear that it has to do with Gaara. Maybe he is madder then I thought, but I know he will never hurt me... on purpose at least.

"Hello?" A blue of something tan waved in front of my face. I blinked a few times. "Earth to Sakura!" Tenten said, still waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I grumbled, pushing her limb away from me. Talk about annoying!

"A-are you okay, Sakura?" Hinata asked in a small whisper. "You k-kinda zoned out for an hour..."

"Yeah, we were watching you to see when you would jump up and start doing that stupid dance of yours!" Tenten laughed. I glared and went to grab her, but my legs got tangled in the blanket and I fell of the bed with a thud.

"Ouch..." I murmured and pushed myself up right. "I'm to tired to fight." I yawned.

Hinata giggled softly. "I think we all should h-hit the sack." Tenten agreed after getting a few threats from yours truly, and Hinata shut off the light before climbing into bed.

Gaara's going to kill me. He's going to be so mad. I'm dead. Oh god! Were some of the many thoughts going through my head. Tenten fell asleep awhile ago, and Hinata is almost there. Once she is asleep, I'm as good as dead. I can feel his eyes on me as I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling of Hinata's bedroom. Is it possible for looks to kill? Cause I think I'm dying as it is... and there is glass between us! I never knew he has laser beams! That sneaky little vampire! Okay, happy thoughts aren't helping much. I'm _so_ dead! Hinata rolled over, shes asleep. Shit... maybe I should "accidentally" wake her, I really don't want to face-

"Sakura."

-Gaara. Damn. I opened my squinting eyes and looked to the right, where Gaara was standing looking down at me with that blank face of his. I took a deep breath and rolled over so that I was facing Hinata, my back to him. "I'm sleeping." I whispered, closing my eyes once more. Maybe, just maybe, vampires really are stupid and he will go away!

But no, of course not! Gaara's hand grabbed my shoulder and turned be back around, he is now glaring at me. Great! Perfect! He's even _more_ mad now! "Explain yourself." He whispered, voice soft enough to just let me know how outraged he is.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing my face with both hands. "I told you that I was petrified to be alone in that house. And what did you do? You left me alone. I told you how scared I was, but you still left. It hurt. It still hurts. Then you couldn't even get me yourself, you had _Temari_ come to get me."

"It was more logical for you to. You had shopping plans with her."

"I don't give a crap!" I almost yelled, but caught myself and whispered it harshly. "I want _you_! You are my boyfriend, not her!" I scoffed and covered my face with both hands once more. Damn him. Twice in one day he has made me cry. "I am not sorry that I didn't 'follow orders' or what ever. You made something up to get me into trouble. You lied. I want to hang out with my friends that _don't _lie to me, if you don't mind. Now I'm going back to sleep." I turned away from him and laid down, covering my head with the blanket.

Only silence met my ears, but I know he is still there. I can always tell when he is around, I get this feeling in my stomach that wont go away. Like butterflies, but worse. I love the feeling he creates within me, but I just want him to leave now. I don't want him near me. I just want to sleep.

"You will always be within our sight, Sakura." He whispered. "You are safe." Then he was gone. The feeling fled from my stomach. I choked back a sob and buried my face into the pillow.

"S-S-S-Sakura?" Hinata's frightened voice came.

SHIT! I sat up really quickly and looked down at the pale eyed girl with big eyes. Her eyes stared back at me, large and scared. "H-Hinata?!" I whispered. "How long have you been awake?"

"I-I-I-I haven't slept." She slowly sat up in her bed and looked at me with the same eyes. "Why was G-G-Gaara in my room? And w-w-where did he go?" She looked around the room quickly, finding nothing in her perfectly neat room. Not one thing out of place.

A dark chuckle came from the sliding glass door on the other side of the room. A chuckle that I know all to well. I gasped and snapped my head in that direction, fear already climbing up my throat. "You are one hard girl to find, Sakura."


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, guys! here's this new chapter for Black and White! I know its a little short, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 22!

RECAP

_A dark chuckle came from the sliding glass door on the other side of the room. A chuckle that I know all to well. I gasped and snapped my head in that direction, fear already climbing up my throat. "You are one hard girl to find, Sakura." _

Orochimaru stood in the door, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Fear froze me to the bed as he started walking towards us. "Who's your little friend, Sakura?" He asked, eyes roaming over my friend.

I whimpered and reached under the pillow for my knife. It was no where to be found. I can't believe I forgot it at home! Damn it! I jumped to my feet, almost stepping on a still sleeping Tenten. Hinata looked as if she was about to scream, but she didn't. Her mouth opened, but the scream was stuck in her throat. I know how she feels. I spun around and yanked open her nightstand drawer, looking for something to use as a weapon. I don't care if they are useless, it will make me feel better. A hand grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards, making me fall to the ground. Orochimaru chuckled as he stared down at me, hand still fisted in my pink hair.

"Help me!" I whispered, tears over flowing my eyes. I heard a low snarl, then hair was ripped from my scalp as the werewolf was pulled away from me. I sobbed softly as I climbed back on the bed and hugged Hinata, who was whimpering also. We both clung to each other, watching Konan and Pain try to kick Orochimaru's butt while trying not to wake the other girl.

"W-what's g-g-going on?!" Hinata cried out in a small whisper. I just shook my head and hugged her tighter.

She will never be safe again.

Finally the two got Orochimaru out on the balcony. He glared and snarled at them, then his glowing yellow eyes slid over to me, my pink hair still clutched in his fisted hand. "I will be back for you, Sakura. And your little friend." Then he did a back flip off of the balcony and was gone.

By this time, I was hyperventilating.

Cold strong arms pulled me away from Hinata, and hugged me tightly. "Everything will be okay, Sakura." Konan whispered. "Don't worry."

"We should talk on the balcony." Pain said, his deep voice in a soft whisper. Tenten groaned and rolled over, hand flopping out onto the carpet. How she could have slept through this is beyond me. Konan picked me up and carried me out into the cool night air, Hinata following numbly behind us. Pain shut the door quietly and turned to face us. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah." I whispered, standing on my own two feet. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes, pushing my hair back away from my face with both hands. Something that I have seen Taya do many times before. The back of my head is sore, where my hair was ripped out. I gently touched it, flinching at the pain it caused. "Damn it." I whispered.

"Let me see." Konan turned me around and gently looked at the place. "There is no blood, I would have known before if there was. But, it is a little swollen, and will hurt until we can get you to Tsunade, then she will heal you."

"Gaara is on his way." Pain said, flipping his cell phone shut. His odd blue eyes slid over to Hinata, who was standing in the corner by the railing silently, just watching. "Uzumaki is with him." Hinata gasped, her face lighting up, then she paled.

"She needs to know." I whispered, looking at my friend. "She deserves to, she is apart of this now." I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. "Hinata, please, don't be afraid."

"I'm not." No stutter. "But... what are they?" She asked in the smallest whisper I have ever heard. Her pale eyes glanced at Pain and Konan before coming back to mine.

"Vampires."

"...A-and you?"

I smiled at her, I'm so relieved that she isn't freaking out right now. "I'm human, don't worry." I laughed and hugged her, she hugged me back. "You don't have to be afraid, they wont hurt us." I smiled and her, then glanced over my shoulder at a blank Pain and a smiling Konan. "They are my friends."

Hinata giggled softly, and when I looked at her she was smiling at me. "I know. But, how long have you known about them?"

"Since I met these guys." I pointed my thumb back at the two behind me. "I found out about Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, and Shikamaru a few weeks after I moved here. Remember that bruise I got from bumping shoulders with Gaara on my first day? Well, it was because he is a human ice block."

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata gasped. "H-h-hes a v-v-v-v-v-vampire?!"

"Heck no!" Konan laughed, plugging her nose. "He's a dog."

"She means werewolf. Along with Kiba and Ino." I said, rolling my eyes. "The rest are vampires." Hinata looks a little woozy... maybe I shouldn't have told her that her lifetime crush is a werewolf... Hm... Yeah, I probably shouldn't have just yet! "Hinata? Are you okay?" I took hold of her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall over. "You look a little... sick."

"I hate dogs." She finally whispered. Konan and I burst out laughing.

"Sakura." I spun around, forgetting about my woozy friend, and ran over to Gaara, who was standing in the middle of the balcony. His arms wrapped around me, and I clung to him. I can't believe I ever wanted him to leave me alone. "Are you hurt?" he asked, whispering in my ear. His cool breath rolled over my skin, making me shiver slightly.

"No." I said back, holding him tighter.

"Lier." Konan scoffed. "He got a handful of her hair." She pointed to the back of my head, where it is still very sore. "He held onto it tightly as we fought, I don't like this."

"Me either." Gaara growled. His body suddenly went tense and froze.

"Gaara," I said slowly, pulling away from him a little. "don't freak out. She saw you in her room, and questioned me, then Or-" My throat cracked, I can't even say his name. "Then he came in, and Konan and Pain saved us. I told her, she has the right to know. She is apart of this now, he will go after her, too." I whispered.

"Hinata?" Naruto's clueless voice came. There was a thud, then Naruto was freaking out, saying she died and that he'll never see her again. She fainted. Stupid werewolf.

There was the sound of two more vampires arriving, I felt a prob like thing trying to enter my mind. Kankuro. And then a smell that only Temari wears floated to my nose. I sighed with relief and let Kankuro in my mind, so that he could see everything that happened. I hugged Gaara again.

"I think it best we leave." Kankuro growled.

"Hn." Gaara agreed and lifted me up into his arms. "Naruto, get the Hyguua." Naruto nodded and picked up the other girl, then we were in the air, jumping off the balcony.

"We have to be back by the time Tenten wakes." I whispered, still clinging to Gaara's neck. He nodded, but didn't speak.

Hinata was awake when we got to Gaara's house, Tsunade and the others were waiting for us outside. Ino and Kiba's family also. I held Hinata's hand tightly, for support, as I re-explained everything that happened, and how Hinata is now part of this. Tsunade obviously didn't like it, her face was stone and she was clenching her hands on her arms to keep them from shaking with her white rage. Gaara, Naruto, and Temari kept close to us two girls, just making sure that Tsunade didn't freak out on us.

Temari grabbed Shikamaru from where ever he had been hiding and they all talked this threw. It is true, Hinata is no longer safe by herself until they can find Orochimaru and get rid of him. While they all talked, I sat in the kitchen with Hinata and Temari, checking my email. Temari was going over everything with Hinata, so that she understood what was happening. She told her about my dreams, how I was attacked by Orochimaru, and why he was still after me. I scrolled down and opened a email from Katelyn.

_BOO! Ha Ha! I scared you, I know I did!_

_What's you been up to, Sakura? It's been really boring here lately. OH MY GOD! Dad gave me a couple hundred bucks, and guess what I did with it? Guess! Wait, I bet you will NEVER guess it right, so I might as well tell you!! I'M COMING DOWN TO SEE YOU THIS WEEK ON WEDNESSAY! I know, right? IT'S TOTALLY AWSOME! Dani will be coming with me, so that I don't have to ride the plane all by my self... you know I'm a chicken when it comes to that! :) _

_So, I need you to pick us up on Wednesday! We will be arriving around... 3-4ish. Well, see you then! _

_-Katie Pooh :)_

I read, reread, and reread the letter again. "Hey, Temari? What's today?" I asked slowly.

"Tuesday, why?"

"I'm going to need you to bring me to the airport tomorrow, Katie and Dani are coming. Just got the letter saying that they were." I banged my head against the table and few times. "I so don't need this right now." I grumbled.

"Do they know a-about all of this?" Hinata asked.

"No." Temari stood from the table and went into the other room. When she came back, Gaara was behind her. "Sakura, Gaara wants to talk to you up in his room." Before I could even groan a reply, I was lifted up and over his shoulder.

"Gaara! Put me down!" his answer was a jerk of his shoulder. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his middle to keep myself from falling. Once we were in his room, with his door shut, he set me carefully down on the bed and pulled me into his lap as he sat leaning against his head board. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, brushing the hair back from his face.

"Why are they coming here?" He asked, closing his eyes and leaning his face into my hand.

"To visit. That's what the letter said. I know its really sudden, but thats who they are. Katie's dad just gave her a few hundred dollar's, probably for her birthday, and she's bringing Dani along for the ride. You aren't mad, are you?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder as I played with his hair.

"No." He took a deep breath then looked down at me. "I just think it is a little dangerous for them to be here at a time like this. We already have to worry about you and Hinata, and maybe Tenten also." I nodded looking into his jade eyes.

I sighed and put my face against the side of his neck. I don't like thinking about my friends, who know nothing could be targeted. It's not right. Why can't they just be left alone?

"I'm sorry." Gaara whispered, his hands rubbed small circles on my back as he pushed me closer to him.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry..." He repeated. "I broke my promise. I left you alone, and you got hurt. I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered. I tightened my arms around him and kissed the side of his neck.

"It's alright. I forgive you. It's my fault, I didn't do what you said. If I would have listened it wouldn't have happened. It's alright." I repeated the last part in a small whisper, looking up to his face. I traced his scar with one finger, then kissed it. "I love you, Gaara. And I always will, no matter what happens. Never forget that I love you." Before he could say anything, I kissed him hard on the lips, basically forcing him to kiss me back.

"Sakura? Gaara?" There was a knock at the door. I pulled away from his lips and put my head down on his shoulder as Kankuro entered. "Hinata fears that Tenten will soon be awake. You and Uzumaki should take them back now." Gaara nodded and stood, me cradled in his arms against his chest.

"Naruto," He said once we were down stairs. "Let's go." Naruto nodded, putting Hinata on his back, then we were all racing threw the trees outside.

We got back to Hinata's place just as the sun was starting to rise. Hinata said bye and ran into her room and climbed in bed, Tenten was mumbling. I hugged Gaara to me tightly. "Stay." I whispered.

"I will have you in my sight." He whispered back, kissing the top of my head. "She's waking." I nodded and kissed him quickly, then him and Naruto were gone. I stared at the sunrise, not moving from the place I had been standing.

I could hear Tenten asking Hinata why I was out on the balcony, and she just made up some excuse that I didn't really hear. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, then turned and entered the house with that same smile. "Morning!" I said cheerfully, running and jumping up on the bed that Hinata was laying on. She giggled, then Tenten was jumping on top of us. I screamed and laughed, hitting her with a pillow. Hinata seems to be having a hard time hiding everything that happened. "I'm starving! Let's go get Neji to cook for us!" I yelled quickly and grabbed Tenten's arm, both of us running for the door. I sent Hinata a wink before chancing after Tenten.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, here's chapter 23! hope you like it!**

Chapter 23!

"Dani! Katie!" I yelled, waving them over. Hinata and Temari are standing a little behind me, smiling as my friends tried to race over with their bags.

"Hey!" Danielle screamed, tackling me into a big hug. Katie joined, then we all laughed as we headed to the jeep that was waiting for us with Gaara sitting in it.

"How was the flight?" I asked, climbing up into Gaara's lap on the passengers side. Temari and Hinata helped the girls up, then Temari got in front to drive while Hinata sat with them in the back.

"Long." Danielle yawned.

"Boring!" Katie grumbled. "There was this old dude in the seat across from me, he was drooling! And he tried to grab my bum when I walked by!" I laughed.

"Never knew you liked the older ones."

"Totally not funny." She said, giving me her best glare. It was nothing compared to the ones Gaara can give, or even Konan or Temari for that matter!

We all laughed and Temari peeled out, having fun driving the Jeep for the first time in awhile. Tsunade had taken the keys away from her, saying she was to reckless of a driver. I guess Temari had gotten ten tickets within five days. And now, that she has her baby back, she's more crazy then ever! I clutched to Gaara's jacket as she flew around a corner, the tires squealed with the force of the sharp turn. Katie screamed and laughed harder then before, telling her to go faster. I think Danielle hit her in the head, because she was suddenly very quiet.

The driveway to Gaara's house was really bumpy, and Temari's fast driving didn't make it any better. We were all bouncing around, and Gaara had to hold me extra tight to him so that I didn't fly out of the open topped roof. When we finally stopped in front of the house Danielle and Katie jumped out along with Hinata, saying thanks to Kami for letting them make it back safely. While Katie and Danielle's backs were turned Gaara picked me up and jumped out of the top of the jeep and landed on the ground with barely any sound.

"Let's go inside." I said and picked up one of the bags from the back.

Tsunade said that Katie and Danielle could stay in their house while they were here, Sachio and Taya don't really want anyone staying with them this time. Once was more then enough. So Sachio, after an hours worth of persuading, said that its okay for me to stay with them too! We went to the extra bedroom upstairs and set up the two cots and put blankets on them and everything. It's obvious that I will be staying in Gaara's room.

Hinata will be staying also, but she went back to her house with Konan and Ino to get some of her own clothes and other things that she will need for the few days she will be staying in the Sabaku house hold.

"I'll cook, what do you guys want?" I asked. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching a new movie that Katie had brought along with her. "Friday the Thirteenth" I think it was called. I don't want to watch it, it looks really scary.

"Pizza!"

"Pasta with sauce!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Little girls!"

"Penguins!"

"... You guys are weird." I rolled my eyes at Deidara and Kisame. Tobi was the one who wanted Ice cream, and that doesn't sound to bad, but its not something you eat for supper, it comes after the meal. Hinata would probably like Pasta, and Ino would probably want a salad or something, I think she said something about going on a diet. "Guess pizza and pasta it is!" I skipped over to the fridge and pulled out all of the things I need to make a pizza.

"Need help?" Gaara asked, taking a pot and filling it with water.

I smiled at him and we both made the pizza together while water boiled for the pasta. I made my mothers special pasta sauce with meat and onions in it. Gaara agreed to chop the onions for me, they hurt my eyes and make them water. It looks like I'm crying I guess, cause Gaara took over after that. After I checked the pizza I leaned against the counter and stretched me arms over my head.

"Hey," Gaara grabbed my hips and lifted me up on top of the counter. I squeaked and slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Don't do that!" I smiled even though I pretended to be mad at him.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and put his hands on either side of me, leaning closer. "Hinata will be staying in Ino's room, Tsunade doesn't think its a good idea for Naruto to be in the same room as her just yet. She's afraid Hinata wont be able to sleep and might get scared."

I nodded and leaned back on my arms so there was a little distance between us. I like being able to look into his eyes. "That's a good idea. Um, maybe I should stay with the girls though, just encase something happens." I sighed and looked away. That's not something that I want to do at all.

"You really think that bastard will come into _my_ house?" Gaara asked in a growl-ish sounding whisper.

I thought this over for a second then laughed. "Yeah, your right!" I leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm happy now."One of Gaara's hands pushed my lower back towards him, making it so my whole body was touching his. I sighed and ran my hands threw his hair, pulling his face to mine. His kiss was soft and loving, one that I have got only a few times. But it always takes my breath away.

"Hey love birds!" Came Kankuro's annoying voice from the other room. "Don't burn the pizza!"

I gasped and pushed Gaara away, jumping down and opening the oven. I grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the pizza, setting it on the cooling rack that Gaara set out. It was done, any longer and it would have started to burn. Damn Kankuro and his mind reading. I had been worried about how long it would take to cook it while I was making it. I stirred the pasta, tasting one and decided it was done. I had Gaara strain the water out, while I got a big bowl to mix the sauce in with it.

"It's ready!" I called, setting everything out on the table. Gaara brought in the pizza and then motioned for Kankuro and the other ones "who already ate" and they left the room.

"Sorry it took us so long." Ino said, taking a seat. Hinata sat next to me and we all started eating. And, of course, Naruto ate half the pizza all by himself. The rest of us had to take a piece of the pizza before he took his.

Tsunade came in and talked with us for awhile, asking Katie and Danielle about things from back home, then Ino and Naruto about their family. Konan came in to whisper to me that Pein wants her to go to "the hill" later. She was really excited. "The hill" is a place for... _adult_ activities. I think it is really funny for Konan to be acting like a teenager. She's at least twenty two years old, in looks, and she's _much_ older then that in reality. Pein had dragged her out of the room and I heard a car zoom off not long after.

When supper was over, Katie and Danielle was put on dishes duty.

The rest of us were in the living room talking.

"We need to find him and destroy him." Deidara said. "Make him go out with a bang, yeah!"

"No explosives, Deidara." Sasori said, his eyes closed and head resting on his palm.

Deidara "humphed" and looked the other way.

Itachi played with a small bouncy ball that he took out of his pocket as he thought. "There has to be something that he wants her hair for." He said, looking up to meet my eyes. "He had to have known that we would be keeping an eye on Sakura, there was a reason why he ran. Why he didn't take her with him, and why he went to a place where there was more humans. He wanted it so that Sakura didn't make a big commotion."

I tightened my hand around Gaara's arm as I thought over his words. "Could he have known that I was going to Hinata's house?" I asked in a small whisper.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

I took a deep breath and looked at him as I spoke. "I mean, he's been in my house hasn't he? He could have... that man with the gray hair!" I said suddenly, jumping up from Gaara's lap. "The one from my dream! If he is real, he knows computers, he could have hacked into my lap top and got all my passwords so that they could look at what I was doing! He could have been watching my AIM account when I asked Hinata if I could stay at her place. Then, its not that hard to find a website to get directions to that Hyuuga estate."

"On it." Kankuro said, jumping up and catching the keys Temari tossed him. He was out the door in a flash.

"He's going to your house to have a look around, then he's brining your lap top over for Hidan to have a look at it." Temari explained.

"Hidan...?"

Temari smiled. "he's not aloud in the house, so he's above the garage. Tsuande doesn't like his mouth. He swears a lot."

"Dishes are," Katie started.

"Done." Danielle finished with a big smile.

Gaara stood up and kissed the top of my head, whispering "We'll talk later" just loud enough for me and the other vampires and werewolf's to hear.

"So," I stepped out of the circle of Gaara's arms and walked over to my friends. "What do you want to do?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged. I sighed and looked around the room. A idea popped up in my head and I ran for the stairs.

"Be right back!" I yelled, running for Temari's room. I felt her right behind me as I entered. "Where's that game?" I asked myself. On one of the nights I stayed in her room I had seen a game that would be perfect to play. And maybe I could get almost everyone to play, it will be really fun! "GOT IT!" I yelled, hiding it from Temari's view as I ran out of the room. "Gather around anyone who wants to play a extremely fun game with me!" I called out, the game under my shirt so that no one could see it. I'm glad Kankuro is gone, he would blurt it out.

Naruto, Katie, Danielle, Temari, Deidara, pulling Sasori along with him, Tobi, Ino, Hinata, and Itachi slowly walked over along with Gaara. I smiled and laughed as I pulled out the game. Itachi and Gaara went to walk away, but I grabbed them and pulled them back. Deidara had a firm grip on Sasori's shirt so he couldn't leave. Katie groaned, and Danielle sighed.

"Why?" She asked. "Why such a lame game?"

"HOW IS IT LAME?!" I held up the game.

"Twister? Seriously, Sakura?" Ino asked.

I glared at them. "Fine, you don't have to play." Itachi and Gaara sighed with relief. "HEY!" I grabbed them and pulled them back. "I was saying that to Katie, Dani, and Ino! Not you guys! You have to play!" I smiled and started setting out the mat.

"You'll be mad if we don't play, right?" Danielle asked.

"No," I looked up with innocent eyes. "someone has to be the spinner, and I thought you three could switch between you guys." I smiled and held out the spinner to them. Ino took it, but Danielle and Katie stood on one of the dots.

"Yay!" I took a dot and so did the others. Gaara stood on the dot across from me, a playful glare sent at me. I just grinned and glanced over at Ino who flicked the spinner.

"Right hand red." I bent down and placed my hand on the dot under my feet. Gaara reached across and placed his hand on top of mine. A rule made for us to be able to play with everyone at once, you can have two people on the same dot at a time. "Left hand green." I hand to lean into Gaara to reach the green, spreading my feet so that I could reach the dot. Hinata's hand slid in next to mine on the dot.

"This is a little awkward!" Katie said really loudly. We all glanced towards her to see Naruto with his hand between her legs to reach one of the dots.

"Katie!" I laughed. "I didn't know you liked him! Wow!" Everyone laughed, while Itachi Sasori and Gaara just smirked, Gaara lightly pinching my hand. I bumped him hard with my shoulder, making him sway a little.

"Left foot yellow."

...Few hours later...

"Ah!" Katie fell on her butt, sitting on top of Deidara. They both laughed and moved from the twister mat, letting the last two people keep on going.

"Right foot blue!" Danielle said loudly, having taken over for a tired Ino.

I shifted my position and reached over Gaara to get to the blue. He is in the crab like position, with one leg out stretched. I am now leaning on top of him with one of my legs twisted around his to reach the green. I smiled at him as I placed my hand on the dot next to his. Now that there is only two of us left, its every dot for itself!

"Put your left hand on that yellow dot!"

Gaara easily slid his foot over. I sighed and attempted to untwist my leg to reach for the dot, but I almost fell. I laughed and tried again, but its to hard.

"Come on, Sakura! You can do it!" Cheered Katie.

"Who loses if I fall? Me or him, because he would be the first to touch the floor?" I asked, smiling over at them.

"You would." Gaara said a smirk on his face. "You would be the one that fell first."

I gave him a pretend glare and lifted my foot over his leg and slid it completely under him so that I was practically sitting between his legs, but with my butt not touching the floor, and reached for the dot.

"She has it!" Tobi clapped his hands happily. "She has it! She has it! She has-OW! Kisame hurt Tobi." He mumbled, rubbing his head as he sat in a corner.

"Go on." Itachi waved his hand.

"Okay, right foot on the dot the color of azul! That's blue in Spanish!" She whispered on the side.

Again, Gaara easily slid his foot back to where it had been before. I growled and lifted my leg out from under him, slipping it over his waist and to the blue dot. "This is complicated! Why did we start out so close?" I asked, looking over at his face. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Not a word mister!"

"Left hand green!"

I sighed and reached up and over his shoulder and placed my hand on the dot. I am now with one leg between his legs, one over his hip, one arm over his shoulder, and the other by his hip. Gaara had the best advantage being in the crab walk position. The little fricker! Gaara moved his shoulders a little lower towards the floor, making me lose my balance a little. I glared at him when he moved back into place, letting me rest my arm on him.

"Put your left foot on yellow!"

I moved my foot so it was on the other side of Gaara's hip, so I am now straddling him completely. Well, all except my hand that is now near my left foot.

"You know what?" Kisame took the spinner board from Danielle and spun it. "Left knee on green."

"Knee?" I asked a little desperation slipping into my voice.

"Knee." Kisame smirked.

"You are such a bast-AHH!" I fell when I tried to move my foot, Gaara and I had both moved at the same time. I fell forward, making him fall down too. Then, I started laughing. Yes, laughing! It is uncontrollable when you are in a very awkward position with your boyfriend in front of other people.

"Hey, I'm back-whoa... What is going on here?" Kankuro asked, sliding to a stop as he stared at me and Gaara.

"Hey Kankuro!" I waved, sitting up.

"Uhh..." Kankuro squinted his eyes at us then looked over at the others. Sitting up had caused me to sit on Gaara, I am still straddling his hips. "Twister? Who's lame idea was that?"

"Hey! You call this lame?!" I growled, motioning to the mat under us.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kankuro waved his hands in the air. "I may watch porn, but DUDE! HE'S MY BROTHER!" I blinked and looked down, finally realizing he thought I motioned to Gaara, not the twister mat.

"Oh!" I nodded in understanding, then quickly got up and moved away from Gaara and the mat. "That's not what I meant. Twister is like _the_ best game to play with male and female friends!"

"Huh?" Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"It says so!" I grabbed the box and held it up. "See?! Right here!"

Kisame leaned in to read it. "Wow, it really does..."

"Creepy." Katie whispered.

– –

I yawned as I stood up from the couch. "I'm off to bed."

"Sakura."

I glanced at the other side of the couch to look at Sasori. "Yes?"

"You and I are the only ones that are up."

"Right." I sighed and started climbing the stairs. Gaara had headed off to bed once Shikamaru arrived, he didn't want to have to see his sister and her boy friend sucking face. I headed to the stairs and slowly made my way up them. My feet feel like they have gained a hundred pounds! "Gaara?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He was at his door in a flash. "Carry me." I held my arms up. There was a snort from downstairs, but Gaara lifted me up into his arms anyway.

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late." Gaara whispered, laying me down on his bed and pulling the blankets up over me.

"But it was such a good show." I mumbled, turning so that I was on my side facing him as he laid down on the other side of the bed. "It was really funny."

"Right." Gaara chuckled. I could feel him shaking the bed as he tried to hold it in. I smiled and scooted closer to him and pushed him so that he is laying on his back. "Sakura?"

"Sh." I hooked my leg over his hip and pulled myself on to him, and put my hands in his hair. "Go to sleep." I mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

Gaara chuckled a little more and rubbed my back, pulling me into him a little more. Gaara kissed my temple and then let out a deep sigh.

**Okay, this chapter was mainly made for fun. I thought adding the game twister in would be funny, so I put it in!! Haha. Well, next chapter is when the REAL drama and everything else starts. Hehe, I gave you a hint, but can you guess correctly? Don't ask, cause I'm not telling!! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is up sooooooooo much sooner then I thought it would be!! Okay, MOST of you are going to hate me for the ending of this chapter... but, I still want you to review! Haha! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 24!

"Why does school have to be so early in the morning?" I asked walking down the stairs. Katie and Danielle don't have to get up early, they don't even have to go to school! Temari gets to stay home with them, too!

"Just to annoy you." Gaara whispered from behind me. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but being around people who speak so quietly all the time really trains you to listen more carefully. I stuck my tongue out at him and went into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Temari had already set out a bagel with cream cheese. I picked it up and shuffled back out of the kitchen chewing on it. Gaara held out my bag to me, and I slipped it around one of my arms. "Let's go." He said, opening the door. I mumbled something that made no sense at all and shuffled out the door.

"Good luck with that one!" Katie called from upstairs, going back to bed after shutting the bathroom door.

– –

"Sakura?"

"No... go away, T-emawi." I mumbled, batting at the hand trying to shake me awake.

"Haruno Sakura, wake up." A male voice growled.

I slowly lifted my head to look into the mean eyes of Iruka-sensei. "No." I grumbled and put my head back down on my arms. "Me sleepy."

I think a vein might have popped on his forehead, for I heard a popping noise, then a smack of a ruler on the back of my head.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping up and running from the mean teacher. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I kept running, right out the door and down the hall with Iruka-sensei hot on my heals.

I passed Gaara, and then Ino. They both watched me run by with a raised eyebrow. I think I saw Ino smirking.

"SA-KU-RAAA!!!" Came a loud booming voice that froze me to the spot. Iruka ran into me, sending me sprawling at Tsunade's feet. "What is the meaning of this?" She growled, her voice shaking the tiles of the floor under me.

"She was s-sleeping in c-class, Tsunade-sama." Iruka whispered, taking a step back.

"Is this true Sakura?" Tsuande hissed, looking down at me.

I shrank and slid backwards towards Iruka's feet, hoping he would protect me from the mean loud women who scares me more then anything at the moment. "Um... yes?" I gave her a "oops" smile.

Hands grabbed me under my arms and lifted me over someones shoulders, then that person was sprinting away. Gaara's red hair bounced on his head as he carried me, Tsunade shouting curse words at him and chasing after us. I screamed and hit Gaara's back, telling him to go faster. It was no use, the older vampire tackled us to the ground and I laid on the grass outside watching the clouds go by. An odd bubbly laughter rose in my throat, so much that I couldn't hold it in or stop it at all.

"She's insane." I heard Gaara whisper.

"She's your mate." Tsunade mumbled, slight humor in her voice. "You sure know how to pick 'em!"

Then I heard Gaara growl at her. I stopped laughing, just stared up at the clouds like I have seen Shikamaru do so many times before. It's weird, it was just laughing uncontrollably, but now I can't even force myself to smile. I think I'm even going to cry! The back of my eyes are starting to get all prickly. I blinked a few times then just closed my eyes all together, slinging my arm over my face.

"Bring her home." Tsunade sighed, then I could hear her leaving.

Tear's slipped from my eyes, ones that aren't the bitter kind, not the "shit I messed up I'm in deep shit" kind. They are just... sad. And I don't even know why. Yesterday was fun, and I haven't had a really bad to today, well, yet. But the tears just wont stop! A sob came from my throat, letting Gaara know that I was crying, though he probably already knew, even with my arm over my eyes.

"Sakura." Gaara whispered, pulling me up and to him. He was sitting against the tree Tsunade tackled us by, the same tree I met Kankuro and Naruto by.

I hugged him tightly, letting my tears come. It's no use trying to hold them it, I can't. Instead, I tried searching my brain for a reason as to why I'm crying. But I can't think of anything. Maybe its because Hinata is now dragged into this mess. Or because my friends are in danger by being here. Or it could even be because I'm sick of putting up a tough attitude when all I really want to do is cry, shake, and have someone there to keep me safe and to say everything is going to be alright. Maybe its because I don't want to be strong anymore. I want to be a normal teenage girl with a normal life. I don't want death to plague my past, or my future. I just want to be with Gaara, and never let him go. Screw everyone else, I don't care. Gaara is all I want.

Nothing else.

Once the tears stopped flowing, I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand and moved in Gaara's lap so that I could see his face. "G-Gaara?" I cleared my rough scratchy throat and blinked away the last few tears in my eyes.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked in a whisper, brushing his thumb over a tear that I missed.

I took a deep breath to make sure the crying really was done, and looked him in the eye. There was no hesitation in my words. "Let's go. Just run away and don't look back. You and me, no one else. We don't have to tell anyone where we're going, we can just go. Please, Gaara. Come with me." I stood up and tugged on his hand. "We can go somewhere where its just you and me and no one can bother or hurt us ever again." I tugged his hand harder when he just stared with slightly wide eyes.

"Sakura... what are you saying?" He slowly rose to his feet, towering over me.

"J-just you and me." I whispered desperately, a few tears leaking out from behind my eyelids.

He slowly shook his head. A sob left my throat at his rejection. I suddenly don't want to be anywhere near him. "Wait." He grabbed my arms to keep me from going anywhere, even though I struggled roughly against his hands to get free. "Sakura, we can't just run away. Not with what's going on right now. You don't know how tempting it is," he closed his eyes and shook his head quickly before looking me dead in the eyes. "but you can't run away from your problems. Your mother might have been able to let you, but I will not. Sakura, we need to stop Orochimaru. We can't let him do what he did to you, to someone else."

"Let go of me!" I screamed, jerking my arms hard trying to get free from his grip.

"I wont." he whispered, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around me. I can't fight any longer. With a big sob I collapsed into his arms crying with all my might. "You have to finish before you run away." he whispered. "I promise you, when this is all over I am taking you far far away from here for awhile." He whispered into my ear as he picked me up. "I promise."

– –

Katie and Danielle dragged me shopping with them and Temari. I don't want to be here. I don't want to pretend to be happy when I'm not. But I have to, I have to put on a smile and pretend everything is alright. I don't want them to question me, it's bad enough Gaara carried me home in his arms and both of us said nothing when we got back. He just brought me to his room and shut the door. We spent hours just holding each other. Then Temari burst into the room and dragged me out of Gaara's arms and pushed me into the bathroom with nice clothes to change into, saying we are going shopping.

Gaara wasn't aloud to come with us.

Katie and Danielle said it was time for us girls to be together, no males aloud. But I want Gaara here, I want to feel his hand in my own as we walk around the mall. I don't want to be alone. That's all I feel right now. I feel alone and afraid. That's all I've felt since Temari pulled me from Gaara's arms.

"Come on, Sakura!" Katie called.

"You're taking to long!" Danielle whined, tapping her foot. "We're hungry!" Danielle checked her watch again, sighing with impatiens. "Come _on_!" I pulled my shirt back on over my head, leaving the changing room with the clothes they had thrown at me to try on. I put them all back.

"You're not going to get any of them?" Temari asked, watching as I replaced a shirt that I had been wanting for a few weeks.

"I'm not in the buying mood." I said, putting on a fake smile. Temari got a worried expression on her face, but nodded anyway.

"Let's go get something to eat now." Katie demanded, leading the way out of the store and towards the malls exit. "I want to eat at that place we did when we were here last time."

"Me too!" Danielle piped in, skipping ahead a little bit towards Temari's car.

Temari stayed with me. "Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper, putting her arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a big fake smile. She smiled back at me softly, then went around the car to get in the drivers seat.

How can they buy my fake smiles? It's so obvious that I'm in pain, that I don't want to be here. Yet they act like they no nothing! Why?! Why are they making me suffer this way?! I just want to go home! I want Gaara! I don't want to be here! Why can't you drop me off and leave me alone with Gaara?!

I voiced nothing. Just stared out my window at the darkening night.

It wasn't long until we reached that old restaurant. Katie and Danielle ran ahead of me and Temari to make sure they got the table that they loved, the one by the water fountain inside. I took my seat by Danielle and ordered some miso soup. I didn't really pay any attention to what the others ordered, I had all of my attention fixed on the two people in the booth on the other side of the room. I had sworn I saw that girl with long red hair looking at me. But now she is smiling and talking with the man with long white hair in front of her. They are both wearing funny clothes, a purple sash around both of their middles.

They must be on a date, I concluded. Nothing to worry about. Our food came and we ate, talking lightly. Katie and Danielle did most of the talking, seeming to be a little jumpy tonight. When the waitress had come with out food she set a plate down in front of Danielle, she had almost jumped out of her shorts. Katie kept looking around the room, like she was looking for someone. They are acting really weird tonight. Maybe Katie has a boyfriend here, she could have met him last time she was here and is keeping it a secret. Who knows? She could have a secret lover!

That thought almost made me laugh. I settled for a smile and a sip of my water. How ridiculous! She has Mat after all! Hm, maybe the broke up... Naw! That's impossible! She is so in love with him its not even funny! I shrugged it off and took another bite of my noodles, listening to what Temari was saying about a cute dress that she saw, but she needs more money before she can buy it. After we ate, we settled for a small walk around to get our stomachs a little more slack. We ate so much!

"It's so nice out!" Danielle said, looking up at the starless sky. "Why can't I see the stars?" She asked.

"Because we are in a city." I answered, nudging her lightly with my shoulder. "I'm really happy that you guys came down to see me." It's not a lie, I am glad. I just wish is wasn't right _now_. "It's cool being able to still see you guys even though we live so far away from each other now."

"Yeah, it's cool." Katie murmured. She kicked a small stone with her foot. "Sakura? You know that you will always be my best friend, and that I will always love you, right?" She asked, a worried look on her face as she stopped walking and looked up at me.

"Yeah, why?" I glanced around us carefully, pulling my sweatshirt a little closer to my face. Temari stood closer to me now.

"And I love you, too, Sakura. Always." Danielle smiled.

I laughed nervously. "Okay, guys, what's going on?" I smiled at them, even though my heart feels like its going to bolt out of my chest. Are they just saying this, or is something up? But, what could these two be capable of?!

Temari's hand snapped out and threw me sliding across the sidewalk. "Run!" She yelled, already crouching as she stared into the ally way that had been behind me. I just sat there with big eyes as slowly, Orochimaru appeared at the mouth of the ally. "Sakura, run dammit!" Temari screamed, blocking his path of getting to me.

It's like I'm on ice. No matter how much I try to scramble to my feet, I can't move. Then I heard his voice. "Good job, girls. The plan you set was perfect." He nodded towards Katie and Danielle.

They bowed.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." They answered. They glanced at me, tears in their eyes.

I want to scream.

I have been betrayed by my friends.

My heart is bleeding.

"Let's go." Arms grabbed me from behind, tossing me over a broad shoulder. I grabbed the raven hair of Sasuke and tugged with all my might, punching him with my other hand as hard as I could.

"Let go!" I screamed, kicking my legs.

_Crack_.

My leg fell limp in his arms.

Temari screamed.

Everything turned very black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Soryyyyyy its been so long since I've updated!! School started a few weeks ago, and since the first day I've been smashed with homework!! Taking to math classes (one being a senior class, when I'm only a sophomore) is realllyyyyy hard!! But, I will try to make the next chapter longer, no clue if I will be able to, and I will try to update sooner then before!! Enjoy!!**

_Crack._

_My leg fell limp in his arms._

_Temari screamed._

_Everything turned very black._

Chapter 25!

When I woke I was very stiff. One of my legs throbbed, my head throbbed, and my wrists sting. I tried moving my hand to wipe my forehead, but I can't move it. The stinging got worse, though. I lifted my head a little and looked down at my limb. Heavy metal clamps were holing both of my wrists and both of my ankles to a metal table. The one I am laying on. I groaned and let my head fall back, only making my headache way worse.

_"Sakura? You know that you will always be my best friend, and that I will always love you, right?" Katie asked, a worried look on her face as she stopped walking and looked up at me._

_"And I love you, too, Sakura. Always." Danielle smiled._

Fucking bitches. They did this to me! It's there fault I'm in pain, their fault I'm here. Where's Temari? I heard her scream before I passed out. What did they do to her? She is no match for Orochimaru, and if he had others with him other then Sasuke... That women and that man! The ones from the restaurant! They are the ones who got the signal from Katie and Danielle and told Orochimaru that we were there. That their plan was going to work. DAMMIT! I'm going to kill them!

I let out a frustrated yell as I yanked on my arms and legs, trying desperately to get free. When I see them I am going to kill them. I don't care if they are sorry, I don't care! They are both dead! My anger over run the pain in my body.

"Hush, Sakura. There is no need to cry." A voice said from the shadows.

I stopped moving, stopped breathing. Now I can feel the tears running over my cheeks, I hadn't noticed them before. "W-who's t-t-there?" I gasped out.

There was a dark chuckle, then that man with the long gray hair pulled back into a pony tail stepped out of the shadows. He's the one from my dream. He works for Orochimaru. "My name is Kabuto." He said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Fear froze me once again. What am I going to do? I have seen my future in a dream. I know there is much pain to come, and that I can't prevent it. It is the unavoidable. "Now, I need you to be quiet for a little while." He said, walking over and picking a few silver tools up off a metal table next to the one I am strapped to. He tugged up my shirt and wiped off my bare stomach. "I must warn you." He said with a smirk. "This will hurt. Badly." Then he shoved the two sharp tools into my skin, cutting, slicing.

I screamed.

I screamed with all I have, begging him to stop. The feeling of blood pouring over my skin scares me. I can feel it all. The slicing of my skin, the pouring of my blood, the metal against my insides. It hurts. This is like no other pain I have ever felt. He sliced off a piece of my flesh and took it away from my body. The worst part, he is smiling. He is enjoying every second of my pained screams. It's like he wants me to scream more. He is not being gentle, or nice to me at all.

I screamed until I passed out.

– –

(Gaara's POV)

Temari had some how been able to text me while she was on the ground after they took Sakura. When I showed up with Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Konan she was in the worst state I have ever seen her in. There wasn't any blood, but Temari was so hurt she couldn't even open her eyes. I was pissed, to say the least. Shikamaru and Kankuro took care of her while Naruto, Konan, and I started to track Sakura down.

They are not going to get away with this. I will find them, and I will kill them all.

The three of us split up and searched different parts of the city, I went to Sakura's cousins house and told them that Temari and Tsunade were taking Sakura on a little trip to a spa, and that I don't know how long until they get back. Sachio didn't quiet believe me at first, but accepted my story after a few minutes. Taya was a little put out that she hadn't been invited.

I searched their house for any clue while they were talking in the kitchen. I found nothing. I went to the Hyuuga estate and searched that, I asked Hinata a few questions, but she knew nothing. She turned frantic when I told her that Sakura is missing, along with Danielle and Katie. She called up Naruto and had him come pick her up. I was gone before she got off the phone.

This can't be happening. I promised Sakura I would protect her. I promised that she would never feel the pain or have those scars. I broke my promise. She will never forgive me.

The next place I went was the Yamanaka flower shop. I asked Inoichi many questions about what he saw in Sakura's dream, and if there was anyway to tell where the hideout might be. He said that it was some kind of under ground place, but that was all he could tell. It could be anywhere.

This isn't supposed to happen. Sakura isn't supposed to be taken away from me like this.

All I can think about is how she pleaded with me, she pleaded for us to go away from here. Just the two of us. I should have left with her. I should have taken her and we should have gone far, far away. It's my fault that she is gone now. It's my fault because I didn't leave with her when I had the chance.

"I will find you, Sakura. I promise."

– –

(Sakura's POV)

Pain.

Numbness.

A sense of fear I cannot place.

Coldness.

I squinted my eyes open. The room I am in is dimly lit. Pain surged through my body, making my squint my eyes shut with a wince. I can feel the pull of stitches spread over the skin on my stomach. Just how much had he cut me up? What did he do after I passed out? What's going to happen now? Am I really going to live through all of the slicing of a scalpel to get enough scars to look like I did in my dream?

I attempted to sit up, but only got myself propped up on my elbow before I had to stop to catch my breath. The pain is unbearable. I opened my eyes once more and looked around a little bit. I am in a room that has a hardly packed dirt walls, ceiling and floor. The two doors in the room are wooden. Only one is open a little, I'm guessing its a bathroom. There is an indent in the wall that holds a rod with a white dress on a hanger. A makeshift open closet. One small table by the only bed, the one I am on, is holding a small candle.

Fear snapped inside me like a spark catching dry pine needles on fire.

This is the very room I was in when Inoichi was searching my head. I tried to slow my breathing, it is painful to hyperventilate. But it will not stop. I felt myself falling, and soon I was back laying on the bed holding my throat trying to get air to pass into my lungs.

"Stupid girl." Came a soft growl.

There was a piercing prick on my thigh. My breathing started to slow, and the pain in my body started to disappear. I opened my eyes and stared at Kabuto threw my lashes. He put a empty needle back into his white lab coat and then reached up and put my hands by my sides.

"You shouldn't strain yourself. It will be bad if you do not heal correctly." He said, lifting my shirt to examine the stitches. He took out out some thread and a sewing needle and started restitching my skin. I can feel the tug of the string, but there is no pain. What ever he injected into my system took all of that away. "I suggest you do not get up for a few days." He said once he was done. "Master will be in to see you shortly, do not struggle or the stitches will come back open and you will bleed to death. I will not stitch you back up again." Then he was gone. The door shutting behind him.

Thoughts seemed to leave me head. I can't concentrate on anything. I closed my eyes and a picture of Gaara was showed to me. Gaara. My Gaara. My Gaara that is going to come and save me. He will rescue me and then take me far away from here. Where it will be just us, no one else. Where I don't have to share him, and where I will be protected. Always within his sight.

Gaara...

Gaara...

...Gaara....

…..Save me....


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Well, heres chapter 26, the next chapter I am almost finished, so it wont take to long to get up! plus, we just got wireless internet at home, so I can update without having to wait turns for the internet!!!!! hahaha sweet right??**

Chapter 26!

A week passed, and still I am here.

Every day, every night, every second, I pray that Gaara will save me. That he will appear out of thin air and take me from this horrible place. It reeks of death and human waste. I am aloud to roam around as I please, but I am never, so I was told, never to go to the east wing of the underground complex. That is where Orochimaru's bed chamber, as well as Sasuke's and Kabuto's are as well.

I mostly stay in my room. I really only leave it when Kabuto comes to get me for more "experiments". Knowing what they are doing with my flesh and blood is a creepy thought. I try not to think about it much. Orochimaru has supplied me with books, though, so that I am not to too bored. He said that if I get to stressed it wont be good for testing. To stressed? Should thought about that before you abducted me!

The marks on my skin are healing, some turning white, others a red or a pink. My body is starting to look more and more like the one in my dream. I hate it. I have stopped looking at myself in the mirror.

Two weeks,

Three weeks,

A month.

Its all the same, day in and day out. No one has come for me, and I am now doubting they ever will. Gaara should have been here by now. He knows how scared I was before, so he must know how petrified I am now.

Hell, Naruto should have been here by now! Dammit, even that retard Kisame would have saved me by now! What the hell is taking them so long?! Every night I wake up screaming. A cold sweat layering my body. Then my eyes roll back and I pass out. It's like that every night... or do I sleep during the day now? I don't know anymore. But I sleep a lot. I've read all the books five times over, and no longer see the need in them. I've long since lost my sense of time, days, weeks, months. But I know its been over one and a half.

I am turning into a silent person. I don't talk, don't scream. The nightmares are still there, but now I only wake up sweating. I don't answer any of Orochimaru's questions, and I don't struggle when Kabuto straps me down to that always cold metal table.

I have given up.

What else can I do? I can't fight them, they are much, much stronger then me. And I sure as heck can't outrun them! I don't even know where the door is to get out of this hell hole! I hate it down here. The food is disgusting, there are rats _everywhere_, and I have no one to talk to. Plus, I think I'm getting night vision with how much I'm in the dark. It's gonna kill to see the sun again!

A loud two raps on the door broke me from my thoughts and I sat up. I've already been to see Orochimaru today, why is Kabuto here again? The door opened and in came the silver haired beast that I hate with a passion.

"There is someone here to see you, Sakura." He smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Have fun." He walked back out then shoved two dark figures in, shut the door and bolted it shut.

Blood drained from my body. All of my senses kicked in, the intent to kill over whelming. I think my vision is even starting to turn red. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a growl.

"Please! We didn't want to hurt you!" Danielle broke out into tears. Katie just rolled her eyes at her and stood back up from being pushed to the floor.

"Look, Sakura..." She paused and it looked like she was thinking about what to say. My heart is thudding so loud its a wonder they can't hear it. Why are they here? Do they want me to kill them?! "we have always been your friend, and we are so, so sorry this had to happen. I'm not really sure how it came to this, but it did. And we can't change it. I'm sorry." She repeated weakly.

"Please, Sakura! You have to forgive us!" Danielle sobbed, wiping her eyes with frustration. "I didn't want to do this, I really didn't. But we had to. Orochimaru-sama promised that he would make us like him! That we could live forever!"

I stared a them with a deadly calmness. The only thing showing that I wasn't asleep was my trembling hands that were clutched in the blanket, and my flaming emerald eyes. "I would have gladly given my life to protect any one of you." I whispered. "But you couldn't for me? I was finally happy, dammit! I had the love of my life within my grasp and you fucking took it from me!" I bellowed, standing up and grabbing at my hair to keep from attacking them. "And yet, you want me to forgive you? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!"

I broke down to my knees crying. I curled in on myself trying to stop, but I can't. There has been very few times when I have cried like this, and most of the time I need my medication afterwards. But I don't have that here. I need to stop. Gaara. I need to think of Gaara. Gaara picking me up and putting me in the jeep. Gaara holding me close and smiling at me. Gaara's red hair blowing in the wind. Gaara's amused eyes laughing at me when I did something stupid. Gaara's arms arm me, protecting me. Gaara whispering "I love you" to me late at night. God, how I miss him!

"Get out." I whispered, taking deep breaths while I still clutched my hair. "Get out... or I will kill you." I slowly looked up at them. They both look scared beyond belief.

"I-I-I thought Orochimaru said she was still human!" Katie gasped.

"He did!" Danielle started crying all over. "Please! Don't turn us into you! Don't make us one of those disgusting bloodsuckers!"

That stopped me short. "W-what?"

Katie looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. Her back was pressed tightly against the door. "Y-your eyes." She whispered. "They ch-changed color. They look like G-Gaara's."

They... look like Gaara's? Am I really a vampire? No, I can't be. I still have blood in me, I'm soft and squishy like I always have been. I'm no vampire. She must be talking about my glare, the hate in my eyes. I slowly rose to my feet, never breaking eye contact with Katie. They are going to die.

I am going to make sure of it.

– –

"Alright, play time is over." Kabuto laughed, unlocking the door and walking into my room.

I looked up from my book when I heard a gasp. "Afternoon." I smiled, then went back to reading.

This is what Kabuto sees:

Blood dripping from the ceiling, splattered on the walls, smeared on the floor. Two dead bodies tossed about on the floor, one with the arm missing. It's somewhere in the bathroom I think. I don't really remember if I threw it in there or under the bed. I'm covered in blood, my hair changed to the color of red from it. My arms are bloodied from the tip of my fingers to my elbows, from where I stuck my hand through one of them.

I feel a lot more at ease after having killed them with my own two hands. Literally. I just sat on my bed with a small smile as Kabuto yelled for the cleaning crew. Some old women forced me into the bathtub and scrubbed me all over, washing all of the blood from my hair. If it wasn't for the two body guards, _huge werewolf_ body guards, I would have killed her too. When I went back into the room part there was no trace of blood left. Not even the smell. It made me a little sad. It's like I hadn't killed them at all now.

I walked over to the bed and curled up to sleep.

However, sleep did not come. I haven't slept in what seems like an eternity. My body is so tired after killing my two ex-best friends. But I can't sleep. I can still see their faces molded with pain. Their piercing screams echo in my ears. I have never craved blood so much as I had while killing them. Maybe this is what it feels like for Gaara when he hunts. Maybe that feeling is what he gets. The need so strong, nothing on earth can stop you from getting it. The smell so, so very sweet. The feel, oh god!

I sat up in my bed and scooted so that I was leaning against the wall staring into space with my knees tucked tightly against my chest. Konan had said that there are nine people in Nature, and that very few, if any, know that they are part of the group. She had also said that only two can be on our wold at a time. That if there was more then two, the world would be thrown into chaos. But she also said that if there was a problem big enough, it would over ride the law and they would all meet and decide how they should act as a team.

How much longer must I wait for this Nature to come save me? Save the world from that horrible man? Gaara is not coming. I have decided that already. My only hope is that Nature will get wind of what is going on and come find me. But, they won't be coming for me. They will be coming to rid the world of Orochimaru, not to save me. Will they kill me because I am human, and because "I know to much"? Will I ever get to see Gaara again?

I refused to let the tears fall. I did that enough earlier.

Of course I will see him again! How can I think so stupidly? Gaara said he loves me, how can he not come and save me? But... I've heard so many stories about how the one you love turns on you in your time of need. What if...?

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing my head. He wont! He wont! He LOVES me!! "Save me..." I sobbed.

The blackness found me once more.

**Review please!! It will make writing this story worth my time!! hahaha I should be using this time for homework... but i hate the stuff!!! hahaha :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I've started to realize that it does a double post when I update... Well, I went and fixed last chapter so that it was only one post!! And double checked this one, so we wont have that problem again (hopefully). This is longer then last chapter, but sorry to say its not that long... I've been reallyyyyyy busy with homework and haven't really had enough time to get on my computer. Sorry everyone!! **

Chapter 27!

I was on autopilot mode for the next few days. Everything I did was what I was told to do. What they expected of me. I didn't scream or cry when I was strapped to the metal table. I didn't argue when Kabuto came to and from my room.

I just don't care anymore.

So the day that Kabuto brought me down a hallway that I haven't been down in a long time, was the day that I woke up. I was scared by a simple mouse, then of course had the teasing from Kabuto about it. He brought me into a black room and left me alone. A feeling I haven't had in a few days ran through my body. I want Gaara.

The lights came on with a buzzing sound. Those five cylinder things that I had seen some weeks ago are different now. They have big blobs of something in them. Bubbles of air are flouting to the top, and out through many tubes connected to the top.

"What do you think, my sweet Sakura?" Came a voice. Orochimaru is standing with his back to me in the middle of his experiments, if you could call them that.

"You are disgusting." I caught my reflection in one of the glass cylinders, I look awful. My hair is a mess, and there is dried blood on my cheek. I looked back at him and clenched my hands into fists.

Orochimaru made that creepy chuckle of his, the kind that sends shivers up your spine no matter what. "You do not understand science like I do, little one."

That made me explode! "This is not science!" I moved towards the cylinders with angry footsteps. I don't want to get to close, so I stopped between the glass cylinders. "This is some sick experiment that you are doing! You are messing with Nature, and Nature will not take much more of it." Where had that come from? Oh yeah, now I remember thinking about Nature and Gaara before I went loony. "You disgust me." I hissed out at him.

Orochimaru slowly turned so that he was facing me, a smirk upon his lips. "This, yes, is an experiment. That is how I get things right. I test them, then I use it on real humans."

What Katie and Danielle had said before I killed them flashed in my mind. He had promised them this. "People who you kidnap and promise things that you could never give so that they will forever be trapped in your world." I snapped out at him. Why do I now feel guilty for killing those two? They deserved what they got. "No one wants what you are offering."

He chuckled again. "Yet they come to me willingly. Some begging. Being immortal is something people these days really do want, haven't you noticed? You are very fortunate to be the one who has helped me with this. The others would kill to be where you are right now."

Wrong. "Humans want to be immortal because they fear the unknown. Death is the unknown. No one truly wants to live for an eternity." They have nothing to live for if everyone else dies. "And, trust me, I would let anyone take my place. I did not want to be here. I was taken, remember? You took me from my home."

"You would have come willingly eventually. I just sped up the process." He turned away from me, putting his hand on the glass of the cylinder he had been facing when I entered the room. "Do you not see what I can do?" His voice almost sounded wistful.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "You can kill the law of Nature. Fascinating."

Orochimaru didn't even spare me a glance. Is he upset because I made fun of him? Score! "Never before has a werewolf been born a werewolf. I can make that happen. I can make humans immortal from the start. Or, I can give them immortality from a single shot, instead of getting their necks ripped apart. I am making it safer for humans to become immortal. How do you not see that?" His voice sounded a little angry at the end of his speech. A small shot of fear leaped up my spine.

Maybe if I keep acting like he doesn't scare me, it will be okay. "All I see is some old freak trying to be God himself." That was a good one! I even said it calmly, even though fear and rage is boiling within me. "You are going to become a big target if you aren't careful." What Katie said made me think something. "We vampires wont stand for much more of this." I turned and walked away.

"You say "we" when you are still mortal."

I smiled to myself. "You wouldn't understand." Of course he wouldn't. How could he? He has never loved like I love Gaara. Gaara is my life, the only thing I hold onto to keep myself alive. "I'm going back to my room now."

What that bastard said next made me want to laugh. "Are you still sour because I used your eggs for my experiments?"

I didn't stop walking, but my heart clenched. No, I wont think those things as part of me. "Nature will not stand much more of this." That I am sure of. He has gone to far already. I left the room and made my way back to my room. All my fear seemed to be leaving me the further I got from that room, rage was in its wake.

I stopped at a door that I had come to know as my own. I locked it behind me and headed for the shower, remembering the blood that I had saw on my cheek. The steam that filled the room did little for helping me relax. I don't think anything can help me now. I turned my back to the mirror and started to rid myself of that horrible dirty white dress that they demand I wear. I took my time in the shower, hoping the hot water would melt away all of my frustration. It did nothing.

I shut of the water with a calmness betraying my inner turmoil. I used the towel to wipe the steam off the full length mirror on the door. One of the few things that I requested and got. As the steam disappeared from the reflective glass my image was shown.

This is is. The same picture as in that dream I had. The scars all over my body, that had been hidden by my cream color dress. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I rose my hand and slammed it into the mirror, crying out with frustration and a small amount of pain. I can't look at myself any way my eyes had looked, so dull and empty, made me mad. How my body has been cut and sewn up so many times pissed me off beyond belief. It's one thing to know its there, another to actually see it.

I broke down to my knees crying loudly. Blood poured from my fist, leaving hand marks on the wall as I tried to pull myself up. I put on my undergarments and my dress, then wrapped a towel around my fist, still crying but not as hard as before. When I left the bathroom, Sasuke was standing there looking at me. All I could do was glare at him from behind my tears.

"Let's go." He said, then gave me a once over as he turned his back and headed towards the door. I can do nothing but follow.

Sasuke lead me to the training room, but then he lead me to where I had been forbidden to go. He lead me up the back stairs and into the east wing. My whole body went strait to caution mode. I have never been aloud in this part of this hell hole. This is where all of their bed chambers are. Where I know the only escape rout is. I have searched everywhere else. This is the only part of the underground mansion that goes to the surface. Sasuke looked just as blank as ever, the only sound being his passive footsteps. He doesn't care that he is leading me to the one place where I am not aloud to go. He doesn't care that he is disobeying Orochimaru's direct orders.

Pure darkness surrounded us, the candles have been blown out by the gust of wind I can now feel. The footsteps didn't halt or slow, so neither did I. I walked behind him blindly, just following the sound of his footsteps. I now can see his outline, there is light ahead. I stood on my tip toes and peeked over the line of his shoulder. What I saw made me stop.

Sunlight.

A white glow was spilling down on stairs directly in front of us. Not more then twenty feet away is freedom. Above ground. Life. My heart skipped a beat, something in my head tells me that this is wrong. That something is very wrong. Sasuke isn't leading me to safety. He would never do something like that. Something is going to happen. He is going to do something to me.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me. His anxious eyes betray his perfectly masked face. This is not Sasuke Uchiha. Something wavered in the sunlight, something moving across it. The Sasuke imposter's head snapped around, and he took a step back, reaching into his jacket pocket but not pulling anything out. Feet appeared on the stairs, slowly descending, as if trying to make a grand entrance, or to be so very sneaky that no one would even hear or see them. The persons face was shaded because of the sun, so I couldn't tell who it was, but he waved for the man in front of me to come forward, to hurry up.

The anxious eyes were back on me, and a hand reached out to grab my arm. I tried to resist, tried to pull away from him, tried to scream. But the next thing I knew, I had a hand clamped over my mouth, and I was in a strong pair of arms. I clawed at the hand over my mouth, trying in vain to slash at him with my short nails. My nails only broke even further. My own blood trickled from under my nails, more blood oozing from my gashes on my hand, the towel had been long since forgotten and dropped somewhere during my struggle. Another set of hands grabbed my feet, these hands warm, not like the cold arms holding me. I kicked and kicked, and I think I even made contact with the persons face, I heard a snap and a small groan. Maybe I broke his nose! Well, good! I kicked out again.

That's when my eyes were burned.

I screamed into the hand as I shot my hands up to cover my eyes from the burning light. My eyes stung, it is so painful. They burn, they itch, I want them stabbed out to rid of this pain. Why does sunlight hurt me so? Why?! I love the sun! I have missed it! But it hurts!

"Please..." let me go back to the dark. I sobbed as I fell limp in their arms, no longer able to put up a fight. The warm hands left me, replaced by a cold arm around my back, and one under my knees. Something soft was placed over my head, blocking the sun light from my eyes.

"Everything will be alright." Someone whispered to me. Is it the man holding me with cold arms? Is it the person with warm hands? Who is it? Who's talking to me...? "You are safe now."

...Who are you?

**I know this is short, but can you guys please review?? If I don't get reviews I just have nooo motovation whats so ever to write. This story is going to be coming to a close soon, and I want to know what you guys think of these last couple of chapters. It really brightens my day when you review, so please do!!! **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28!

I woke to the sound of soft voices. I pretended I was sleeping, keeping my breathing steady and my eyes closed, making sure not to make one sound, not even the tiniest. Light's flickered over my eye lids, heat coming only from my left. A small fire, most likely. How long have I been out? Who am I with? And exactly where am I?

I am no longer with Orochimaru or his men, that much I know. These people will not hurt me, I can tell that much because I would have already been killed by now, and the wounds on my hands and legs from the glass wouldn't have been wrapped if they mean to harm me any. Something cold brushed against my forehead, it took all of my strength to keep myself from jumping at the touch. A hand encircled around my wrist, lifting my arm up to examine. I couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped. The hand holding my wrist froze.

Well, so much for hiding the fact that I was awake!

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a bunch of blurred colors. I pulled my limb from the hand, and gently rubbed my eyes with it. I tried once more to see if the colors had made any shapes. I stared at my bandage covered hand as I blinked, trying to make the shape into what it is supposed to be. Once my arm was fully into view, as it had been before my eyes were burned by the sunlight, I glanced over at the person with a cold hand that was still kneeling next to me. I had to blink a few times to make the blurriness go away. The color of something pale started showing, the first thing for me to see was a face that had a concerned expression. White against the dark night sky.

The next color was blue. A bright vibrant blue that was the hair of the person.

The girl stroked my cheek and smiled softly at me. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. I frowned, trying to hear what she was saying, but no sound is reaching my ears. I blinked and rolled my head away from her, looking around at my surroundings. To my right, behind the girl, was nothing but a forest of dark trees. But to my left, is, like I thought, a small fire with a few other people sitting around it. All of which are staring at me. My eyes were drawn to the fire, to the separate flames that licked at the air, and devoured the wood. One of the two people by the fire moved, stood and was now walking over to me. I stared at the feet that stopped in front of my face, then slowly turned my head until I could see their face. A boy. That's the first thing I can tell. No boobs. Straight hair that looks orange because of the fire's light. Maybe it really is orange, but I doubt it. He smiled at me to, his face mostly hidden in shadows. He knelt down and gave me a big grin, his lips moving also. Then something occurred to me.

The fire popped and crackled.

It's not my ears that are not allowing sound to get to me. It's them. They are talking so softly that I cannot hear them. They are doing this on purpose, they don't want me to know what they are saying. For they are not talking to me. I shifted so that one of my arms were under me and pushed myself up a little. Everyone froze, and a pair of hands shot out to help me, but I smacked them away. I gazed at one of the females by the fire. She is the only one not looking back at me.

How can this be? No... no, there must be some mistake. That cannot be who I think it is. There's no possible way. There is just no way it can be her. It's impossible. Then again, not even a year ago I thought Vampires and Werewolf's were just myths. But, no, that's not her. I know it isn't. I blinked and rubbed my eyes once more.

"You guys, she's not stupid." The girl said in a low voice.

The two next to me stiffened a little, glancing over at her. "Right, sorry." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head with a small smile. "Hi. My name is Abby." The girl said, her pink eyes reflecting the fire's flames. "Sorry if we scared you while we were saving you, but we wanted the least amount of commotion as possible."

"Th-that wasn't Sasuke, was it?" I asked in a whisper, my throat not letting me go above that.

"No." The male said, pushing his straight blond hair from his eyes. So it is blond, just the fire making it look a bright orange. "That was Abby, she pretended to be him, sorry."

"That's David, just so you know." Abby whispered.

I coughed to clear my throat a little, but it didn't really help. "How... how did you know where I was? Why did you save me?"

The two next to me glanced at each other. Then they glanced over at the girl sitting next to the fire. No one said anything, only making my list of questions grow longer. Abby stood and went over to the fire, stirring something that was in a pot that was placed on a flat stone in the center of the flames. David helped me closer to the fire and they handed me a bowl of steaming soup. I ate it, slowly watching them watch me eat. Only David and the other girl... the girl who looks like _her_ ate. Abby did not.

"We'll meet up with the others tomorrow, right, Leader?" David asked, spooning food into his mouth.

"Yes." She spoke without looking up. "We will rejoin the group and then send a message to Pein-sama letting him know what's going on." Her brown eyes flickered to me for a brief moment. "She will have to go with us."

"P-Pein?!" I gasped, the spoon falling from my hand. "W-where is he? Where are the others?!" I got to my feet as fast as I could, dropping the bowl where I had been sitting. My legs collapsed sending me to the ground in a heap. I groaned as the pain coursed through my veins, my head pumping along with my heart. Cold hands pulled me into a sitting position and Abby stroked my hair back away from my face. "W-w-w-where... are they?" I managed in a weak whisper. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"How do you know of Pein-sama?" Came Leader's surprised voice. When I looked over at her, her eyes were wide, just like... I clamped my eyes shut tight to block out my thoughts. I thought about Pein, and how they can get me to him.

"I... I helped him get together with... Konan. They... are my friends." I whispered, the tears coming even faster at remembering. "Please... please bring me to them."

"Pein-sama... and Konan-sama?" David said, astonishment on his face. "But... I thought she was with Sasori-sama. How do you know them, you never said how. Just that they are your friends. Do..." His forehead wrinkled with uncertainty as he glanced over at their leader. "Do you think she knows?" He asked in a small whisper, one that I wouldn't have been able to hear, had I not trained myself to hear words spoken so softly.

"You are a werewolf." I whispered, looking at David. "Abby a Vampire. I assure you, I know very well what they are." I closed my eyes in pain for a few seconds. "You... you have to tell him to find "Nature". Or... Orochimaru has done it. They... they will be born... any day..." Black dots started swimming in my field of vision. Blotting out everything. "Please... hurry."

The blackness surrounded me.

– –

The next time I woke I had a blanket tucked over my head, and I was in the same warm arms that had grabbed my ankles the other day. The thudding of a heart beat did little to comfort me. I knew I am in David's arms, and I know he won't drop me, but still... I feel uneasy. There is something that is making my heart quicken, my blood pound in my ears. What is going on?

Or more importantly,

Where are we going?

It wasn't long before I heard someone's voice say it was time to take a break. Their Leader's voice. _Her_ voice. I can't stand this. It isn't her. I know it isn't, but they just look to much alike. They sound to much alike. It is killing me. My heart's stitched wound is opening with every word she utters, every glance I make to see if it truly is her. I had worked so hard to stitch myself back together after, and just hearing this girls voice makes my hard work loosen until it will be completely undone.

I was set down on a soft patch of grass, another blanket tossed over my body. I didn't move, I don't have the strength even if I wanted to. I could hear them walking about, but I didn't dare lift the blanket from my face. The thought of the pain from the suns rays burning my eyes was enough to stop me from even thinking about doing it again. A hand popped under the blanket with a blank cloth along with it.

Then came Abby's voice. "Put this around your eyes and tie it around your head. We can't have you using the blankets all the time, they get in the way while we are running." I mumbled my agreement and took the cloth from her cool hand. Once it was tied I lifted the blanket, keeping my eyes closed just encase it didn't work.

It did.

"There, now we can put this away." She took the blanket that I had used over my head away. Being blindfolded is really scary. I don't know where I am, I can't look around. I'm not even sure if I can trust these people yet. These _creatures_ yet. They are not human. I don't know what _she_ is yet, but I will find out soon enough. Something in my gut tells me that all my questions will find their answers if I just wait things out a little longer.

A little longer and I will be with Pein and Konan.

A little longer and I will be with my friends.

A little longer... and I will be with my Gaara.

That is a thought I haven't had in a long time...

A warm hand touched my back, then another slipped under my legs. I gave a small squeak as I was lifted and grabbed at the shirt. David chuckled, tightening his grip. "Hold on tight." He whispered, then air was gushing in my face, blowing my hair around wildly. I hugged myself to him. "You never told me." He said after awhile. "How do you know Pein-sama, and how does a human like you know about werewolves and Vampires?"

I let out a small sigh and loosened my grip a little. The heat from his body is very comforting. It reminds me of Naruto. He reminds me of Naruto. The hair, though David's is straight, it is the same color. His eyes not blue, but green. A bright green that I have seen somewhere before. I can't place it, but it is on the tip of my tongue.

"I met him and the others from Akatsuki awhile after I moved to Konoha. Itachi tried to kill me, but Gaara saved me. I've known about you guys for awhile, I'm not sure how long right now, my head hurts when I try to think about it. Gaara's a vampire, and so is his family. Naruto's a werewolf, and so is Ino. And Kiba, too. They are nice though. They're not like that bastard Sasuke." I whispered. A feeling of weightlessness came over me, then a soft impact of feet hitting ground. I groaned at the painful feeling that happened in my stomach, then tried to go on. It only came out as a whisper. "I got Konan and Pein together, because they liked each other. I'm not sure what else to say..."

"G... Gaara, as in, Sabaku no Gaara, the sand wielder, saved you from Itachi-sama?!" David asked in a breathless whisper. I could hear his heart accelerate.

"Yes." I whispered back. "He also saved me from Orochimaru that first time..."

David stopped moving altogether this time.

"David?" Abby's voice came. "What's wrong?" Her cold hand pressed to my forehead. "David, is she hurt? … Why are you looking at her like that?"

I creased my forehead and moved my hands up to his face, to try to read his expression. His mouth is hanging open, and I poked his eye when I ran my fingers over them. It brought him back, his hands left me like I was acid. I screamed as I fell, but I landed in frozen arms.

"David!" Abby yelled, slowly putting me down. "What the hell?! You could have seriously hurt her! What is wrong with you?!"

"...on. She... that... no!" He yelled, I heard him fall backwards, then try to scramble away. "No! Get away from her! Get away!" He yelled, all the while trying to get away, but it was as if something was holding him.

"No..." I whispered, trying to reach for him. I want the warmth. It makes me feel safe. Please, don't take that away! "No... please!" I crawled after him by sound, trying desperately to find him with my hands.

"Wait." Abby's hand was gently put on my shoulder. It was harder then normal. What is going on?! "What does he mean by "demon"?" She asked in a stiff voice. I turned my head towards where her voice was coming from. Tears were soaking into the cloth around my eyes, only a few making it through the material, the hotness of them running down my cheeks.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"She's that Demons mate!" I heard him yell.

I gasped with pain, clutching at my chest.

His words sting. They feel like razor sharp knives cutting through my flesh and piercing my heart. I screamed with pain, falling with my face in the dirt. Tears cascading down my face. The coolness had left my shoulder the moment he had yelled those words out for all to hear.

No. Gaara is not a demon! He is nothing of the kind! He loves me, a demon does not love. He is him, nothing more, nothing less. I love him. I love him with all my heart! Don't try telling me that I do not know what he is! I love him, and he loves me! I know he is worried about me. I know that he is trying to find me! He loves me! He would never try to hurt me, never! Do you hear me?! He is not a DEMON!!

"NO!" I screamed loud and long, grabbing at my head to stop the voices that told me other wise. "I love him!" I gasped with pain.

Blackness took over me.

But the pain did not stop.

**Okay guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I hoped it was worth it! Well, I've got some bad news... I fractured my arm today, so I will not be updating for awhile. I had this done last night, but couldn't post it, so I am now. It is really hard for me to type with one hand, so I do not think I will be updating for awhile. I am very sorry! Well, anyway, review please! It will make me heal faster because I love all of your reviews! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay!! I have the next chapter for all of you readers! I hope you like it!!**

Chapter 29!

I woke to find _her_ brushing hair from my face, her hand warm on my cheek. She didn't smile. Didn't look me in the eyes. I let my eyes close again and just listened to her even breathing.

"What did you get yourself into...?" She whispered to herself with a sigh.

I heard her stand, then walk away from me. When I was sure she was gone, I opened my eyes back up and sat up, rubbing a few tears from my eyes. The pain is still there, but I can tolerate it now. The pain has always been there, ever since I was taken away from my friends, from Gaara. It's always been there...

David was watching me with a uncertain glare from across the small clearing we were in. It was dark now, and the blind fold I had been wearing was on the ground next to me. There was no fire, no food cooking, just David staring at me. Abby was no where to be seen, and _she _had really left. David's glare hurt to much, so I looked down at my legs. He reminds me to much of Naruto, it feels like it is Naruto glaring at me, and that hurts. I want to go over and hug him, like I would hug Naruto, but I can't. I know I can't, and it hurts.

At least they can bring me to the others. It may be bad that I am using them to get home, but I will do what I have to in order to get home. I will do just about anything to see my friends again. I don't care what happens from now till then, I just need to be with them. I just need to be home. I'm scared. I know I am safe there. They will all protect me. They will be so happy that I am home, they will all want hugs that I will give happily. They will say they missed me so much and ask if I'm okay. Then they will probably cook me up something delicious. Gaara will pull me away after awhile and bring me up to his room where we can be alone. He will look at me with those sea foam eyes and tell me that he loves me and that he is sorry he couldn't keep me out of harms way. I will just smile and give him the biggest kiss I have ever given him before.

I just need to get home.

With that thought, I grabbed the blindfold and stood. "Where are the others?" I asked, turning to David.

He didn't speak, but moved away a little more, pointing to the trees on the left.

I turned and walked that way, ignoring the hateful glare that followed me.

I walked past the trees, past a small stream, past more trees until I got to a field where I could hear talking. I stopped at the tree line and peeked out at the three figures in the field... wait, three? Who's the other one? I strained my ears to listen in.

"... who?" Came Abby's voice.

Another female voice growled something, but I couldn't make out the words. Abby and _her_ started to clench their fists. Abby looked as if she was about to punch who ever they were talking with.

"No, I haven't seen her." Came _her_ voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin a little.

The women in the black cloak lifted her hands and pushed the hood back, the moon catching her purple tinted hair, giving her a purple halo. My heart skipped a beat. "You're job was to find her and bring her home." Pale white eyes glared at the two. "Neji will not like the news you have told me. He will be quiet pissed, in fact, that you have not found her, and are not willing to look for her anymore."

"What does she have that we don't?!" Abby yelled. "She's a _human_! She is nothing!"

Hinata just smiled. "You do not know Sakura then, Abby. She is special. Anyone who meets this girl would know the second of meeting her. Even Gaara found her to be special, found her to be the only one who can calm his demon. She has a purpose, and that is to be beside Gaara for the rest of her and his life. She is, in fact, his mate. If you do not like this, Abby, then I suggest you take it up with Gaara himself. That would be very unwise, though. He has an awful-" Her words were abruptly cut off as her eyes snapped up to me.

I had, unknowingly, stepped out of the trees and into the open. Why is Hinata here, and why is she talking to those two? She had just found out about everything awhile ago. She was scared of them still the last time I had seen her. And, I don't think I have ever heard her speak with such anger before. That must have been the longest speech I have heard come from her. "H-Hinata?" I whispered, unwanted tears leaping to my eyes. "H-Hinata...?"

A slow smile came to her lips as she stared at me. "Sakura!" She smiled brightly and started walking towards me, but _she_ stepped in the way.

"What do you think you are doing, Hyguua?" She growled.

Hinata's eyes took on a cold steel look as she met the other females brown eyes. "Move aside, Kristen." She whispered. "This is your final warning."

Hearing that name sent a bolt of pain in my chest. So it is true, that really is Kristen. Kristen lowered herself into a crouch and snarled at Hinata, baring her teeth. "You will not touch her. I am her protector now, not you, not that demon. Me. She will stay with me."

"K-Kristen..." I took a step forward. "What... what happened to you?"

She didn't look back at me when she spoke. "I died, thats what." She growled in a low voice. "I died and was sent to this hell you are now apart of. When I heard you were the mate of that demon I wanted to kill everything in sight. We saved you from that Orochimaru bastard because I wanted you to be safe from this world, then I find out you are the mate of a bloodsucker." Kristen's body started to shake all over, her back become hunched as she snarled at Hinata. "You will no longer have to be with them, I will take you somewhere safe and protect you from them. It can be just like old times, times before I died."

I choked on tears and had to cough to get them out. My breathing was already hard. "N-n-n-no!" I whispered. "No! I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" With a burst of energy I ran forward and tackled her from behind, both of us sprawling to the ground. "I will not allow you to harm them!" I yelled, trying to pin her down.

She snarled at me, her teeth growing sharp, those like a dogs. We rolled around on the ground, fighting each other.

"You are dead! You aren't alive!" I screamed. "Why did you have to come back?! I just got over your death! Why?!" I screamed over and over. "I hate you! You are ruining my life!" I pulled back my fist and hit her in the jaw, finally gaining the upper hand and hitting her repeatedly. "I won't go back! I won't go back to the past!"

"Sakura!" Arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me off of Kristen. Abby held me easily down, restraining me while Hinata checked over Kristen, to make sure she was still alive.

"H-How..." Kristen left Hinata help her sit. She stared at me with big eyes. "How... how did you do that?" Came her fearful whisper. "You shouldn't have been able to... you are human... right?"

I took shaky breaths and closed my eyes. What is she talking about? No... I don't want to know. I don't care. She is dead, she is not hear. It's only me and Hinata. No Abby, no Kristen, and no David. Just me and Hinata in this field in the middle of the night. Just us... Just us.

I heard Hinata give a little sigh. "When you become the mate of a vampire, you gain some of their powers." She whispered. "Sakura has gotten Gaara's strength and hearing. She was strong to begin with, though." Abby's hands loosened on me, then they were gone all together. I rolled onto my side and curled up into a ball, covering my ears and squinting my eyes shut tight.

How does Hinata know all of this? Why is she hear, how did she get here?

She is human, I am sure of it. There is no sign whatsoever to her being a vampire or a werewolf. So, how does she know all this information, and how come she was here talking with them? I'm so confused... Everything I thought I knew has changed. Hinata is not as I remember, she is something more. Kristen is definitely not the same. Abby and David aren't what I thought. What if... Gaara's love for me has also changed...? NO! I wont think that! I can't think that... It's to painful.

A hand brushed through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to meet Hinata's pale ones. Her lips were moving, but I can only hear my heart beating. I took my hands off my ears. "...ere soon."

"W-what?" I asked in a low whisper.

She smiled at me softly and repeated: "I called Gaara and told him I have you. He will be here soon."

My heart skipped a few beats. Gaara is coming? Coming here? Coming here to get me? Am I really going to get to see him? How long? How long until I can see him? I need to know! Please, please tell me!

Those are things I wanted to say, but all I could do was move my jaw up and down. For some reason my voice won't work. Hinata just smiled and tucked a strand of my pink hair behind my ear. "Don't worry, Sakura. You really are safe now."

I smiled the brightest smile I have smiled in a long time.

– –

Day came and went, Hinata never leaving my side. We had all wandered back to the small camp where David waited. I could feel him glaring at me the whole time. I don't get what his problem is. Does he hate me because I love Gaara? Is it because Gaara is a vampire? No, that can't be it. Abby is a vampire, and hes her friend. I really wish he wouldn't glare at me so...

I asked Hinata what she was doing here, and all of my other questions I had when the sun rose and I had to put my blindfold back on.

She smiled and said: "I am a guardian. The whole Hyguua family are all guardians. We protect the two separate worlds from becoming one. I knew from the beginning what Gaara and Naruto were, but I had to play dumb so that no one would find out who I was. In a way, I am a princess. I am going to be the Queen of all the guardians when Father passes. My job is to make sure the vampires and werewolf's keep in line, and don't let their true identity out. I don't know how you slipped under my radar at first, but that is another reason why I had to keep an eye on you. When you started getting close to the Sabaku family, it worried me. You have a special power, Sakura. To be able to creep under all of our radars. Mine, Neji's, Papa's. Even Hanabi had no idea what was going on. I am sorry that I lied to you, but I hope you understand it was necessary."

After she finished, I asked her if her whole "shy" thing was just an act, she blushed and said:

"No, that really is me. But since I have become your friend, I have found a confidence I have never known before."

Kristen didn't talk to me at all, Abby did a little, and David just glared, refusing to speak to anyone. When the sun was high up in the sky, I decided to take a nap, Hinata had said that it would take awhile for Gaara and the others to reach us. When I woke the sun was just setting, but I still wasn't able to take the blindfold off just yet.

Hinata asked me about my imprisonment, and I told her most of the things. I told her how I killed Danielle and Katie for doing what they did, and I told her about Orochimaru's sick experiments. I heard Kristen growl when I was talking about it, but I ignored her. I told her how the sun burns my eyes now, so I have to wear the blindfold. She asked about how Orochimaru preformed the experiments, so she could report it to her father. I refused to tell her. She has no idea how much pain I feel just remembering the awful experiments. I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

I asked her about home, and what was going on there. She told me that everyone had not given up searching for me for the slightest of a second. She said that Tsunade told my cousin that me and Temari went on a trip to one of their vacation homes. I wonder how Sachio took that. He probably went insane. Taya must be having a hard time without me... I wonder if they told momma. I wonder what was said to Danielle and Katie's families. How would they react to the fact that I killed their daughters? The two girls who used to be my closest friends? I guess I will just have to deal with that when it comes. I won't think of it now.

"Let's take a walk." Hinata said as she stood. "I want to talk with you for a bit."

By now it was dark and I could take off the blindfold. The moon was full, only irritating my eyes a small amount, not enough for me to fuss over. We ended up in the clearing from before, laying on our backs as we laughed and talked like old times. We talked about random things, neither of us bringing up a topic that would prove to be painful, and I am grateful for that. I missed this. Just being able to talk with my friend, being able to be near my friend. Being able to be near anyone. Those months that Orochimaru held me captive were starting to melt away, the realization of the fact that I will never have to go back finally settling in. The smile won't leave my face.

"Hey, Sakura?" Hinata whispered after a few minutes of silence. I rolled onto my stomach and looked over at her.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, um... The others don't know about me being a guardian, so, uh, please don't tell them." she whispered. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Okay, I understand."

"Good, cause they are here."

My heart skipped a beat. I jumped to my feet and spun around in a complete circle, looking for them. Nothing. Only me and Hinata in this small field. I was about to ask Hinata why she lied to me when a familiar feeling swept over me. One that almost knocked my breath away, one that I knew all to well. I slowly turned and looked across the field at the trees.

Sea foam eyes stared back into mine, blood red hair blowing softly in the gentle wind. Muscles lined the two arms, more in the chest that was hidden by a black shirt. The tall muscular figure stood still as stone watching me. The black circles around those bright green eyes making them look as if they were glowing in the night.

My knees shook as I took a step forward, threatening to give out at any second. But they didn't. They allowed me to run as fast as I could across that field into the arms of my beloved vampire. Those muscled arms wrapped around me and lifted me into the air, hugging me even closer. Almost to the point of breaking my back, but the pain doesn't bother me. I squeezed Gaara harder, pressing my face into his ice cold neck. His sent filled my nose, the smell of him bringing tears to my eyes. To long. To long it has been since I have seen him. To long since I have hugged him. To, to long.

"Sakura..." He whispered, setting me back down on my feet. I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes. "Sakura... I've found you." I smiled at him and brushed my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Yes, you have." I laughed.

A slow smile spread on his lips, one bigger then I have ever seen him give before. It only made me smile even bigger. I reached up and took hold of his face, pulling his lips down to mine. His cold lips moved against mine, the feeling making me almost moan. How much I have missed him. I cannot even begin to tell how much I have missed him.

**So, Gaara and Sakura are now back together! YAAAAAAY!!!! I was thinking about ending the story there, but I think I might do another chapter or two. Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, to all my American readers- HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Here's a chapter for all of you now! Read and Review! :)**

Chapter 30!

This is to real to be a dream, that much I know.

After Gaara and I kissed the others appeared, all with smiles bigger then I have ever seen. Everyone was here to see me. Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and even Kisame. All of them traveled with my Gaara to come and get me.

I left Gaara's arms for only seconds to see Temari. I gave her a big hug and then Gaara's arms were back around me, he held me from behind with his face against me neck as I talked with his older sister about how I escaped. Tsunade declared that a talk for another time. Naruto and Hinata found each other, and it came up as to why she was here. She said she would explain later, she needed to talk with Tsunade before she could everyone else. We shared a glance.

Hinata and I lead everyone to our other camp, me and Gaara leading. When I entered I pointedly looked at David, giving him a glare that told him to shut up and not make a sound. He didn't stop glaring, though. Pretty soon a big fire was built, it hurt my eyes but I didn't want the blind fold on. I want to see my friends faces. I want to see Gaara's face. It has been way to long since I have seen them. When everyone sat down next to the fire in a big circle Gaara pulled me in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Gaara, these are the ones who saved me. I owe them my life." I said to him, but knowing full well that every single person around could hear me. "They somehow found me and took me away from that place, and helped me heal." I took one of his hands and held it in both of mine, staring into the fire. "They saved me from that hell."

I felt Gaara shift behind me, looking across the fire at the three who sat between all of the Akatsuki members. "I want to express my thanks. You do not know how thankful to you three I am. If there is ever something I can do to help you, you have just but to ask."

"You dying would help." David hissed under his breath. If I could hear it, I wonder how loud it was for the others. No one moved to chide him for it.

"I want to know how you did it." Temari spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "How did you get in and then get out with her without anyone knowing?"

There was another odd silence. Abby shifted herself so that she was half turned towards Temari, but she stared at the fire. "I have a special technique that allows me to shape shift. I can turn into what ever I want, as long as I have see and been close to that thing before. I simply disguised myself as Uchiha Sasuke and took her out of her room. It wasn't hard, I knew Sasuke wouldn't be there. So there was no need of worrying over whether or not I would encounter him."

"How did you know he wouldn't be there?" Kankuro asked.

This time, it was David who spoke. "We have our ways, vampire." He snapped. He glared at Kankuro. "Just because we saved that weakling doesn't mean we are about to spill our guts out to you. We did something for you, you should be grateful and shut the hell up."

Pein, who was sitting to Davids right, placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Calm yourself, David. He meant no harm in the question, he was but curious. I am as well. But if you would rather not share, that is all you have to say. Do not be rude to them, I will not tolerate it."

"Yes, sir." David looked down at his legs falling silent.

I just stared at him with sad eyes. I had like him. He was nice to me until he found out I was with Gaara. And that pisses me off. He doesn't know Gaara, he shouldn't judge him because of a few rumors he has heard. I gasped and twisted in Gaara's arms, remembering something. "I almost forgot! I can't believe I almost forgot something so important!"

Gaara looked back at me, his eyes swirling with emotion. "What is it, Sakura?"

I spun back around and leaned forward, my eyes intent on Pein. "Pein, I don't know what this is going to mean, but I'm sure it is not good. Not good at all. Who ever Nature is, they really need to get their butts moving. The experiments should be complete by now. It wont be much longer until Orochimaru finds us. I'm afraid that he will kill everyone. I... I have seen what he can do... I do not wish that on anyone." I whispered the last part, tears forming in my eyes as I clutched at Gaara's arm. "I saw them, just before they took me out of there. It was my dream." I shifted my eyes to Tsunade. "That dream I had where Ino's dad had a look. It all came true. Every single part of it. Those things are real, and most of them were much bigger. That was the only part different. They were bigger, more alive. They were shaped. Tsunade... they are werewolves. He created werewolves from birth."

Gaara had stiffened behind me while I was talking, as did most of the others. Abby, Kristen, and David just stared on with blank, almost confused, faces.

"We have to do something. We have to stop him. He is also injecting humans with a poison, I guess you would call it, that turns them. He said its so anyone can buy immortality. He's trying to sell it!" I choked back a sob, all my emotions from my time with him coming back. My unease. My disgust. But most of all, my fear. My fear that he will come back for me. That he will hurt me. That he will hurt my friends, maybe even kill them.

Tsunade seemed lost in thought for a few minutes. When she came back to, she looked over at Pein and Konan. They all shared a few glances and a nod, then Tsunade turned back to me. "Sakura, everything will be okay. Soon everything will be back to normal, don't you worry." She sighed then stood up, walking towards me and Gaara. "Now, let me have a look at your eyes. They keep trying to refocus." Tsunade knelt in front of us and held her hands out, putting her fingers on each of my temples. I looked up into her eyes as a numb feeling started podding at my brain.

"What is wrong?" I heard Gaara ask, but all I can see is Tsunade's sea foam eyes. They are hypnotizing.

Tsunade chuckled a little, then turned back to serious. "Her eyes have been badly burnt. She will go blind if I do not do something." She pulled her hands away, breaking the spell that was cast on me. She was looking behind me at Gaara. "I do not know if there is anything I can do. Eyes are the only thing that I know very little about. If I try anything now, without researching, I could damage her eyes further and make her go blind all the quicker."

"Don't touch them!" I said quickly, covering both of my eyes with my hands. "I don't want to be blind!"

A cold hand gently pulled my hands away from my face. Tsunade smiled softly and wiped my tears away. "I know, child. I will research and fix them for you, I will not let you go blind." I smiled back at her.

"What about the problem with Nature?" Temari asked, having been talking softly with Shikamaru about it. "Without knowing who Nature is, we really have nothing we can do."

"That may be true, Temari." Shikamaru said. "But, I believe there is something that we could do." He curled his fingers into a fist and held it under his chin as he stared thoughtfully at the fire's flames. "There is something we can do, but it might not be the best ways of doing so. I need more time to think it over. Temari, come with me, I need to speak with you about it."

Temari and Shikamaru walking into the dark woods.

"Pein." Konan said, looking to where they other two had disappeared.

"I know." He said back, his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest.

I looked around at everyone. Naruto and Hinata were whispering very softly, not loud enough for me to hear, but I bet the others can hear them. Kisame was trying to keep Tobi in control, trying to get him to "take a nap", though its very well known he can't. Itachi is glaring at the fire with his red eyes. They seem all the more creepy at night. Looking at him makes me feel uneasy, makes be feel scared. He is Sasuke's older brother. They look a lot alike. I don't want to be near Itachi. I don't want to be near Sasuke. Pein and Konan are communicating through their minds, just staring at each other, nodding every here and there. Sasori is watching me, while Deidara is playing with some clay.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Gaara's cool breath on the back of my neck feels so good, even though it is a little chilly tonight. I don't mind. I don't mind his cold arms around me. I like it. I love it. I love it so much. I never again want to leave him. Never.

I turned in Gaara's lap so that I was half facing him, my legs hanging over one of his knees. I put my arm around his neck and rested my head on his opposite shoulder. My arm on the side I that I'm leaning my head on went under his arm and around to his back. I put my hand under his shirt and ran my fingers along his ice cold skin. One of his arms hooked under my knees and the other around my back. He lifted me into the air and started carrying me away, into the darkness of the woods without a single word to the others.

I placed a small kiss to his neck and tightened my grip around his neck. He jumped up into the trees and started jumping across the branches. The wind blew my hair all around, I closed my eyes to the darkness and pictured Gaara in my mind, my hand still rubbing his frozen skin. We came to a stop not long after we started out. I opened my eyes and stared up into his as he sat down on a tree branch, holding me close.

I shifted in his lap so that my legs were on either side of him and I was facing him. I smiled and kissed his lips, lingering a little before pulling back.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

Gaara leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder, his hands pushing my back until I had to curve to keep from breaking. I laughed softly and pulled at his hair. "I thought you were dead." He whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Temari saw you... she saw them cutting you open. She said there was so much blood... We thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." I whispered back, pulling him closer. "They wouldn't have let me died anyway, they weren't done experimenting."

Gaara looked up at that. Pain and hate, as well as happiness swarmed in his sea foam irises. "How did you burn your eyes?"

I looked down. How can I meet his eyes? I might go blind... I might not be able to see his face anymore. I'll only have memories of his eyes, his face to see. "It was an accident. When Abby got me from their base, we walking out into direct sunlight. They didn't know it would burn my eyes. I don't blame them."

Gaara's cool fingers lifted my chin until I was forced to meet his eyes. "Tsunade won't let you go blind." He whispered. "I will not let you go blind." He slowly leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too, Gaara."

His hands slipped under the back of my shirt, lifting it over my head. I sighed into the kiss and arched against him, his cold hands raising goosebumps on my flesh. I locked my fingers in his hair and attempted to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back. A raised eyebrow was the only part of an expression he showed, then he was kissing my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. How can he do that without being tempted to bite? Doesn't he crave my blood? He is a vampire after all.

"Don't ever do that again, Sakura." He whispered against my shoulder, his hands ghosting up my back. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I'm sorry." I breathed, then a small smile came to my lips. "I'll bring back a gift next time."

He grunted, but I felt the small smile. He lifted me up and sat me on the branch in front of me, then he used his whole body to push me backwards until I was lying against the chilly wood. His hands ghosted over my skin, stopping here and there, but going everywhere. Until he came to a spot in my side and I flinched at the pain it caused. He pulled back from our kiss and stared down at me for a few seconds before moving to look at my side. He froze when he sat up.

"Gaara, don't." I choked out, trying to cover my stomach. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to make it so he couldn't see the scars. He can't see them. He can't! I don't want him to. I don't want him to know how much pain I went through. I don't want him to suffer because he couldn't stop it. His hands snapped out and grabbed both of mine, effortlessly pulling them away from my stomach and holding them to my sides. The tears fell down my cheeks. "Gaara, please." I whispered desperately.

He just stared. Not one emotion on his face, or in his eyes. Just a blank look. I have never been so scared in my life. Nothing compares to this. Nothing Orochimaru could ever do can scare me as much as I am right now. Gaara let go of my arms and moved to trace the scars that were forever going to caress my skin. Goosebumps rose up on my arms, the hair on the back of my neck sticking up on end. I closed my eyes tight and tried to hold in my tears, tried to hide from the pain in his eyes. Gaara's hands grabbed my hips and lifted them slightly, then he was planting small soft kisses to my scared stomach.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered against my skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Pain weighed heavily on his voice.

I choked back a sob and fisted my hands in his hair, pulling until he looked up at me. "Don't. It's not your fault." I whispered, trying to blink back the tears. I pushed myself into a sitting position and held his face in both of my hands, staring deep into his pain clouded eyes. "You couldn't have stopped it from happening. There was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself, Gaara. Please, don't blame yourself." I let my eyes fall closed and rested my forehead against his, the feeling of his cool breath rolling over my skin was calming.

"No, Sakura." He whispered after a few minutes, pulling away from me completely. He tossed my shirt at me as he stared towards the moon. "There was something I could have done. Something I can still do." His hands were clasped to the wood so tight it was starting to splinter. "But something I don't want to do. I won't take away your life."

"Gaara... what are you talking about?"

He didn't reply, but the wood around his fingers splintered ever farther and some shot into the air. It was the only thing that told of his struggle. His face was calm, his body looking relaxed. I can't see his eyes, but I know his emotions are swimming in them.

"Gaara...?" I moved closer to him, trying to see his eyes. "Do you mean...?"

Again, he didn't reply.

I sighed and looked down at the ground below. "You know you wouldn't be taking away my life. You would be saving it." I whispered. "You'd be saving me from death that is sure to come."

"It was a stupid thought, Sakura. It's not going to happen."

I snapped. "And why the hell not?!" I screamed. "Do you really want me to die? Do you not want to spend forever with me?" His eyebrows frowned together, I have just hurt him so deeply I don't know if I can heal the wounds. "Please, Gaara. I can't live without you. I need you."

His eyes slowly closed, still he did not turn towards me. "It has been proven you can live with out me." he whispered. "You did before you met me, and you have just lived without me. You do not need me to live."

"Gaara... don't. Don't you dare think of leaving me. Not now, not ever."

A sarcastic smirk came to his lips as he finally opened his eyes and turned to look at me. "You may not need me, Sakura. But I cannot live without you." his hand reached out and cupped my face. "I thought you were dead, you don't know what that did to me. The only thing that was keeping me alive then was my need for revenge of your death. Sakura, I can't live without you. You truly are my everything." As he whispered the last part he leaned in and kissed my lips softer then he has ever before. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Then turn me into one of you." I whispered back.

"No." And he was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the spot he had been sitting. Why? Why wont he do it? He said he can't live without me, so what happens when I die? What will he do then? I don't even want to think about it.

My life up until I moved to Konoha had been dry and boring compared to it now. Life has a whole new meaning to me now. Life is something that you can have whether others wish it or not. Orochimaru wishes me to be his little pet, something he can experiment on when ever he likes. Gaara wishes me to live my life, and not to become one of him, something he does not see as living. But he is the un-dead. He is not alive, but not quiet dead either. I wish to live with him forever and ever, never to be apart from him. I think he wants that to, but he wont change me. He doesn't want me becoming one of him. I do not get why, though. Is it because they drink blood? Is it because they may kill people? What is the reason?

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. That stupid bastard. He leaves me with so many questions, but not one answer.

But I do know one thing, he loves me enough not to want to hurt me.

"Sakura?"

I glanced down at the ground to see Kristen standing there. "Go away." I growled, looking away from her.

"Where'd your little vampire boyfriend go?" She sneered. "Did he leave you all alone?"

"Go away." I repeated.

"And you said he loves you. How could something that loves you leave you all alone in the middle of the night where animals could kill you? Humans are fragile, remember."

I didn't say anything this time, just continued to ignore her. But that something thats hard when they are now crouching on the branch next to you.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." she shook her head side to side as she watched me. "Getting your heart broken over a little nothing. Vampires are no good, Sakura. You should know that."

"And you're better?" I turned my glare to her. Her expression was very serious. "You left me thinking you were dead. I thought you killed yourself, I'm the one who found your body. Yet you think you are better then him?"

"There's a difference, Sakura." She growled. "I never hurt you, he has. I was your best friend, we did everything together. Everything was perfect until PJ and that bitch Brittany came along. You and I would have had a wonderful life if it wasn't for those two. They are the ones who ruined everything. And trust me, they paid with their lives."

"You did hurt me, Kristen. You hurt me more then you could ever know. What do you mean, paid with their lives?"

A slow smirk came to her face.

"Kristen..." I whispered, my eyes going wide. "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

She snorted and looked away, checking her nails in a careless manner. "They had it coming. They deserved every bit of what I gave them."

"What the hell happened to you? You are not the Kristen I remember."

She snorted and gave me a side glance. "The Kristen you knew is dead. Well, at least most of her. I still think of you as my sister, and I will do anything to protect you."

"Protect me? How do you plan on doing that? By making me into some monster like yourself?" I demanded, my hate for her growing.

"I am not the monster. That bloodsucker you were kissing is."

I had to hold myself back from slapping her across the face. "He doesn't kill anyone. You did. You killed two people, out of hate. That is the worse. You turned into something that hates, that kills for no real reason. Gaara isn't like that."

"Oh, really?" Kristen rose an eyebrow. "So he didn't used to go around killing people in cold blood, murdering every single person who stepped in his path? He isn't the one who is rumored to be the most fierce and dangerous _thing_ on this planet?"

"No, he's not." I growled back. "He may have been at one time, but he has changed. He has not killed a single person since I have known him. He protects them! You, on the other hand, have changed for the worse. When you were human, you would never have thought about killing another, not even for revenge! You're kind of revenge would have been to put road kill in their sheets, or to pour car oil all over them! Not to murder them! You have changed for the worse, where as he has changed for the better."

"Better, my ass! He is a _vampire_! He sucks blood for gods sake!"

"You used to love vampires! Remember that obsession you had? You wanted to get your teeth sharpened like fangs, you had every damn thing from Twilight when it came out! Don't you _dare_ try to pull that, Kristen."

She was starting to shake, her eyes turning wild.

"You wanted to be one of them! You would always wish they are real so that you could be like them. So that you could live forever and ever. Don't you dare give me that shit. Because I know lies when I hear them."

Her breathing was starting to become labored. Her eyes darting around to everything.

"I'm going to become one of them. Something you can never do. I will become a vampire and I will live with Gaara forever. Nothing will ever tear us apart! Not you, not no one!"

With a loud roar her body started to ripple, bones popping and cracking, reshaping. Claws started to grow from her finger nails, her teeth growing in size. It was all like slow motion to me, but it actually happened very fast. With one swipe of her new paw, I was flying out of the tree and crashing to the ground.

I screamed in pain and got to my knees, holding my hand over my bleeding chest. She was coming at me. A big mass of brown fur with glowing yellow eyes. I was starting to hyperventilate as I got to my knees and started running. The pain was a numbness, something that made it hard to breathe. She caught up to me. Her claws sunk into my flesh as we toppled to the ground. I screamed out in pain and fright, trying to push her off of me. Fur came out of her in hand fulls as she snapped her jaws at my face. I looked around me desperately. There was a large stick next to my head. I grabbed it and held it under her throat with both hands, keeping her teeth inches from sinking into my face.

"Gaara!" I screamed. Her back claws scraped at my legs, tearing my skin even further. Blood oozed from almost every place on my body. "Gaara!" I screamed again.

The stick snapped. Just as her teeth were about to sink into my face I rolled to the side and kicked at her front leg. It gave out and I rolled out before she hit the ground. I was up and running again, ignoring the sering pain all over my body. I glanced over my shoulder just as she lashed out with her enormous paw. Her claws struck the side of my face, sending me crashing into a tree. I groaned and collapsed to my knees, my head hanging down. Blood dripped steadily from my face.

Kristen gave a low, but at the same time loud, growl as she stalked closer, somewhat limping because of her knee. I looked up at her with pure hate. Kristen lowered on her front paws, then sprang at me. There was a red blur, then a yelp as Kristen flew backwards, splintering a tree as she hit it.

"Gaara..." I whispered, falling over to my side. I just laid there, watching him as him and Kristen fought. I knew who is going to win. I want to watch her die.

"Sakura!" Someone lifted me up halfway so that I was somewhat sitting. I didn't take my eyes off of Gaara and Kristen as Hinata cried my name over and over. She was holding my head tightly to her. Others were gathering around, more blurs of color joining Gaara.

It was all over with a final yelp.

Neither Abby nor David moved to help Kristen out. Neither cared.

I watched Gaara as he slowly walked towards me, Kristen's blood splattered all over him. He knelt next to my side and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

"Gaara," Hinata sniffled. "there's no way we can save her... She's lost to much blood, and her body is to broken."

Gaara nodded, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Sakura." He leaned down and kissed me.

**Okay, so there will be probably be one more chapter after this! But, I'm affraid it wont be long. Sorry! I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope you review!!! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, I am sorry to say, but this is THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 31!

All I really remember was the pain.

It was like a searing hot flat iron running all over the top of my skin, like boiling water gushing in my vanes. My head wanted to explode, it pounded so hard. And the worst part, I couldn't even scream to help the pain a little. I could do nothing. I was surrounded in a black room of pain. Nothing else but that one feeling. Nothing but pain. Not even fear.

Then it all stopped.

All at once it was gone. The pain turned to nothingness, the blackness surrounding me seeming even more pronounced. Claustrophobia swept over me. The blackness squeezed me tighter into a ball, tighter and tighter yet. So tight that I could hardly breathe. I felt my heart beat slow, then it was gone. Gone completely. The blackness squeezed tighter.

"Sakura...?"

And like that, the blackness was gone. Cold air filled my lungs when I breathed in, opening my eyes to see the clear blue sky. I blinked and watched as a cloud molded into a different shape, a different identity. Things that I could never smell before filled my nostrils. Pine, earth, the wind carried a sent that was a little tangy, something familiar. Something moved in the corner of my eye, making my eyes automatically glance that way. There stood Naruto a ways away, with Hinata peeking over his shoulder at me. He looked a little anxious.

"Sakura, stand up." Came that voice that had dispelled the blackness.

I looked to my other side to see Gaara leaning down to help me up. He looks different. A lot different, but the same. His face is more defined now, his chin looks a little sharper, his eyes a brighter sea foam green color. The blackness around them deeper. I studied him as he helped me stand.

"How do you feel?" He asked a little slowly, looking me over a little.

I looked down at my body and frowned. My clothes are shredded, shirt barely covering what it is supposed to. I will have to cut the legs off my pants and make them into shorts, they are to ripped to fix. There is dried blood all over my arms, and I can see more through the rips in my shirt and pants. But I don't feel that stinging feeling I usually do when I am cut. As I thought, no cuts. I ran my hands down my stomach, and down my legs. Not one cut or bruise, just dried blood.

"Okay, I don't seem to have any cuts." I murmured, rubbing my face. I ran my fingers through my hair. "What happened to my clothes?"

"You don't remember?" Tsunade asked, stepping closer. All of the others were lined up against the tree line, all eyes were on me.

"Remember what-" And just like that, the memories started to flood back. The pain of it all sent me to my knees, staring dumbly at the ground. "Oh." I whispered at last. "Yes, I remember." I could feel the pain of the memories shaping my face.

That's when I started to notice things. My sense of smell has increased, along with my visibility. I can see the details in the blades of grass, something I would have had to look through a microscope before to see. Everything feels hot against my skin, even the ground. The inside of my mouth is all sticky, like my saliva has turned into a gel substance. And I feel a hidden strength that I have never felt before.

Slowly, like there was a ticking explosive in front of me, I got to my feet.

I looked out towards the sky and breathed slowly. Something moving towards the east horizon caught my eye. Then something weird happened. My eyes zoomed in on it, showing a bald eagle calmly flapping its great wings as it searched high and low for its prey. My eyes came back into my head and I gasped.

"What is it?" Gaara's voice sounded a little concerned.

I could feel my breathing start going rapid, my eyes darted around until I finally spun around with a speed that had everyone lower a little into a defensive position. I stared at Gaara until he rose to his full hight, something swirling in his eyes. Shame. Shame for himself, shame for what he did to me.

His eyes dropped to the ground and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It was the only way to save you..." He whispered at last. "I couldn't bare the thought of this world without you." Slowly, his sea foam eyes met my own sea foam orbs.

Surprise spread on his face when he saw my small smile.

I slowly, so not to startle the others, walked towards him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down until our lips touched gently. It was a feeling I have never before experienced. His lips are no longer frozen, but warm and soft. The way they would be if he were human like I was.

So this is what it feels like to be an immortal.

"I'm not mad." I whispered, smiling up into his eyes. "But Sachio isn't going to be happy."

A slow smirk spread on his face.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOTE:**

**Hi everybody! I just wanted to say a biiiig THANK YOU to all of those who have helped me throughout this story, and those who kept me going! I love you all, I really do! I've made a lot of new friends from just this one story. I am proud that you all have read this story from beginning to end, and that you actually liked it! I really hope you all liked this last chapter of my story "Black and White"! I know that this was my favorite one to create. I actually had a few dreams about it! (I know, I'm crazy!) :) Well, again, thank you for reading this story!**

**Yours truly,**

**AmyC103**


End file.
